Claws
by FloraL
Summary: After months of angst, Clark and Lana are thrown together and forced to admit their true feelings when a strange new girl in school tries to make sure Clark will always be hers. This fic will mostly switch between Lana and Clarks POV and is slightly AU.
1. Chapter One

After months of angst, Clark and Lana are thrown together and forced to admit their true feelings when a strange new girl in school tries to make sure Clark will always be hers.

This fic will mostly switch between Lana and Clarks POV. This fic is slightly alternate Universe being that it started waaaaay back in the middle of season three and everything that happened after the episode "Relic" never happened. Spolier warning for everything prior to that.

Lanas POV

It's funny how in thirty seconds your life could change and your heart could break and you all of a sudden want to stretch your arms out to the sky and say "EARTH SWALLOW ME!" Anything to take you out of your misery. Anything to just make the pain stop. Melodramatic Much? Maybe. But not in this instance.

One second I'm okay and all is slightly right with the world, and the next I'm wishing I had chosen another hallway to walk down.

But not me. Not Lana Lang. No, Lana Lang has to walk into every difficult situation and then act like everything is okay even when its not. But maybe I should explain myself.

I woke up this morning thinking it would be like every other typical day. You know, brush teeth, get showered, get dressed, go to school, go to work at your own personal coffeshop, try to avoid any meteor freaks and try not to stare too hard at your very own knight in shining armor, Clark Kent.

Well at least this is a day typical for me.

But today, oh today, was different.

It started out the same, but somehow between school and work the man upstairs decided to throw a monkey wrench into the works.

And that brings me back to the present. Me standing in the hallway at school watching Clark Kent by his locker smiling down at some girl as her hand rubs up and down his arm.

Who the hell is that? He pushes me away because he says he's too dangerous to be around but then he goes and practically drools all over some other chick at school? How does this make sense? You know what? Enough! Not this time. This time I'm going to fight. That boy is mine; he just doesn't know it yet.

At least that's what I keep repeating to myself over and over again as I walked toward them trying not to lose my nerve.

"Clark, hi." I said trying not to sound nervous.

"Lana!" Clark says surprised as he straightens himself up doing his best impression of a cat that ate the canary.

The girl turns around to see who interrupted their cozy little moment. She has Dark hair almost black and light brown eyes. Whoa what are those things? Do those really qualify as a high school students breasts? She had an exotic look to her. Hispanic maybe? Who cares? Hello, She's my competition!

"Hi" I lifted up my arm for a handshake. "I'm Lana." There, that wasn't so bad.

Clark looked a little flustered as he said "Oh God, where are my manners? This is Alexa Santana. Alexa this is-."

"Lana. She just told me." As she took my hand Alexa stared up at Clark looking a little amused by his nervousness.

"Yeah. Right." Clark cleared his throat as his eyes darted left to right between us, and said "Ummmm, Alexa's new here. She moved here about a month ago. I was just telling her about the lack of places to visit in Smallville. You know hence the name."

I raised an eyebrow at Clark. "Well, this place isn't so bad. It's quaint."

Alexa snorted (Ugh, soooooo unladylike) and said "Yeah, that's another word for boring"

"Well, where are you from since you seem to be such an expert on excitement?" I said sarcastically. Who the hell did this girl think she was? Nobody told her to come to Smallville.

Clark looked at me surprised at my nasty tone. "Lana-." He began but Alexa cut him off. "I'm from New York City. You know the Big Apple. Where there isn't just one movie theatre, one pharmacy, one bakery….well you get the picture." She gave me a challenging look practically daring me to respond to her sarcasm.

"So why did you move if you feel you need multiple shopping opportunities to buy the same exact thing in three different stores?" This chick really didn't realize whom she was dealing with.

Clark turned to me a look of anger replacing his surprise. He grabbed my arm and started to lead me away while calling over his shoulder to Alexa. "Alexa, I'll see you later. I have to have a little talk with Lana."

Alexa's eyes followed us down the hall. A smirk on her way too pretty face. "Yeah. Later. Oh and Clark?"

Clark stopped walking and turned toward her. "Yes?"

"Don't forget about tonight." With that she turned around and sashayed down the hall.

Tonight? Did I hear correctly or did that sound like they had a date?

Clark still hadn't taken his strong grip off my arm as he watched Alexa walk away.

"Earth to Clark. Hello? You mind letting go of my arm?" Anger was laced in every word. I just wanted to go somewhere and think about why I was so insistent about my love for him.

Clark shook his head as if to clear the cobwebs and turned to look at me angrily. "Yeah. I do mind! What the heck was that about? Your never rude."

"I don't know what your talking about Clark. But I do have a question for you. What's tonight? You have a date with her?" I said pointing at her retreating back.  
The jealousy in my voice was a little embarrassing but I couldn't help it.

Clark blushed and looked away for a second. "No Lana. It's not a date. I'm helping her study for our chemistry test. They had a different curriculum in her old school and she's having trouble keeping up with the class." He looked me straight in the eyes and told me "Nothings going on between us. Okay?" He let go of my arm and grabbed me on the shoulders and bent his head so we were on the same eye level. "Okay?"

Oh lord. Why do I always melt when he looks at me like that? Why can't I just be strong and be mad at him? Stupid question. It's because you love him with your everything and it hurts to even breathe sometimes when he's not around you and all the time when he is.

"Clark, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off nasty but I….." I trailed off as I realized I was softening towards him again. "I don't even know what to say to you anymore Clark! I'm just tired of playing games with you. I'm tired of the constant heartache and turmoil. I'm tired of your secrets and I'm tired of being away from you!" I blurted out with the threat of tears loud and clear in my voice. I didn't dare look at Clark. I know the only expression I'll see there is regret and that's not what I want.

Clark put his hand under my chin forcing me to look at him. He closed his eyes as if he was in pain.

Clark opened his eyes again and looked me in the eye, "Lana, everyday I contemplate whether I've made the right decision in pushing you away. To this day I'm still not completely sure. Don't ever doubt the fact that I care for you. It's just easier and safer for the both of us if we're not a couple." Clark looked like he wanted to say more but he just closed his lips together as if those dreaded words were going to jump out of his mouth otherwise.

"You know what Clark? I am sick of you telling me how much better off I am without you, meanwhile I wake up everyday feeling a little bit worse than the day before." I was practically spitting at him I am so furious at his repetitive words. But I just couldn't stop myself. "Every day, that I go without knowing for sure whether you still love me or not kills me. I've had enough of…of yearning for something it looks like I can never have."

At that moment I came to a decision. No more. Yeah, yeah I know I said I would fight, but you know what? To hell with that. If Clark wanted me, he was going to have to come get me.

"Lana, I-." Clark began. But I cut him off. I knew where this was leading.

"No Clark. I'm done. Give me a call when you decide what you want in life. I may or may not be waiting for you." With that I gave him one last glare and stomped away trying my damndest not to look back.

I could feel his eyes following me and even though that should have made me feel some kind of triumph, it didn't.

_Don't you dare cry, don't you dare cry. Too late_

I missed him already.

End of Part I


	2. Chapter Two

_Clark's POV_

How? That's the only word that keeps echoing in and out of my head as I helplessly watched Lana stalk down the hall. How does everything end up getting so messed up in a matter of seconds?

It never fails to amaze me how I seem to be able to get Lana upset without even trying.

I try to tell myself that she can't help but feel frustrated when she doesn't know the whole story. I try to tell myself that she has every right to be upset with me. I try to tell myself that having her angry at me and playing avoidance is probably a blessing in disguise, only……..it hurts too much to tell myself that. It hurts too much to realize that she's right and that playing games with her heart is only going to get her and I nowhere. It hurts too much to know that I'd die for her in a heartbeat and would go to heaven smiling because she's still on Earth living, yet she doesn't seem to know that.

I turn in the opposite direction and start walking back towards my locker. _This day has summed up to be just wonderful. _I think to myself sarcastically.

I can't help a sigh that comes out of my mouth. I put my head against my locker when I reach it and close my eyes.

I picture the day Lana and I had our picnic and it seemed like the world couldn't touch us with its' misery. I don't remember ever being happier in my life.

"Hey, you okay Clark?"

I turn around to face the voice and find Pete looking at me with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine." I try a feeble attempt at a smile at him.

"Yeah right Clark. Try it on someone else. What's going on?" Pete looks in my eyes and understanding flashes over his face.

"Lana Huh? Can't have a day go by that doesn't involve the turmoil of Lana Lang." Pete says with a somewhat sympathetic smile.

"I don't get it Pete. Why does it have to be so hard to do the right thing?"

"Maybe for once Clark, this isn't the right thing to do." Pete puts a hand on my shoulder and says "Look man, I can't make your decisions for you but I am going to tell you this: you think you're helping Lana by staying away from her but has it ever occurred to you that Lana tends to get herself into all kinds of trouble, not to mention the fact that the trouble that always seems to find her, 90 of the time, has nothing to do with you? And furthermore if you hadn't been there to save her when she gets herself into said trouble she would probably be dead? So how are you helping her by staying away from her? Without you there will probably be no more Lana Lang. If your secrets are what's stopping you from being with her then just tell her already! If she truly loves you she'll be there for you just like you've always been there for her!" Pete finished with a gasp for air.

"Wow Pete, I didn't know you felt so strongly about this." I looked at Pete in surprise at his outburst. I was momentarily at a loss for words.

Pete has never been known to let me down since we were kids. When I was forced to tell him my secret last year it had been hard but he had learned to deal with it as well as helped _me _deal with the fact that I am an alien.

I guess he's sick of hearing me bitch and moan about Lana and my constant insistence that I'm dangerous to her.

"Yeah well, if I see you two look at each other longingly one more time and not do anything about it, I'm going to puke. So tell me, what happened this time around?"  
Pete said with a smile.

I smiled back at Pete, but as I told him what happened with Lana my smile slowly disappeared and I went back to being miserable.

Pete let out a slow whistle. "Wow Clark, it doesn't look like she's leaving much room for argument there. I don't see any other option for you two. You're going to have to tell her the truth."

"I can't Pete! My parents would have my head if I did that. Not to mention the fact that I'm the reason her parents died. She'll hate me."

"Clark, I'm sorry to be the one to bring you back into reality but she's definitely not on the path of liking you very much right now." Pete said a hint of irritation in his voice. But then a sly smile began to form on his face.

"In the meantime you can introduce me to the lovely Miss Santana. She's a hottie man!" Pete wiggled his eyebrows at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, like I said she's coming over to the loft tonight at 7:00. Your more than welcome to join us." I was secretly hoping he would say yes. Alexa tends to get a little too touchy feely for my taste and I can't help the unpleasant feeling that comes across me every time I'm around her. I try to act nonchalant but it doesn't always work.

"Tonight? I can't Clark. I gotta help my mom run some errands. Maybe if I'm done early enough I'll pass by."

Damn.

"Alright Pete. Listen I gotta run. My mom wants me to make some deliveries and I want to get them done as soon as possible" I get my locker open and take my jacket out. "By the way, thanks for even bothering to give me advice on this."

"Hey that's what I'm here for. You could always pay me back by putting a good word in for me with Alexa." Pete grinned at me only half serious. "You need a ride back to the farm?"

I smiled at Pete and rolled my eyes at his Alexa comment. "No, I'm good. I think I'll run. I need to let out a little tension."

"Alright. Later man." Pete turned and walked toward the parking lot

"Later." I waited for Pete to walk out the door before looking around to make sure no one was lingering in the hallways and then super-speeded out the school.

I got home in about one minute and felt no better than I did one minute ago.

I stepped through the back door and called out "Mom, Dad I'm home!" before I saw

the note posted on the refrigerator.

Clark,

Your Dad and I decided to go into town for dinner and a movie. Don't forget the deliveries I asked you to make. The list of names and addresses is on the counter with the boxes.

Love Mom and Dad.

P.S. There are some leftovers from last night's dinner in the fridge. Warm it up for tonight's meal.

I was okay until I looked at the list sitting on top of the boxes.

"Of course." I say to myself out loud.

It would be my luck that Lana would place an order for pies this week.

_Great what the heck am I going to do now?_ I say to myself.

I can't _not_ go. How am I going to explain to my mom that I chickened out because of our argument? Mom will kill me if I do that.

I sighed in resignation and lifted up the boxes to bring them to the truck.

I'm going to have to face her eventually. It might as well be sooner than later.

End of Part 2


	3. Chapter Three

_Lana POV_

The Talon was busy to the point of unbearable. In reality the business should have been welcome. Anything was welcome in order to keep my mind off of my earlier conversation/argument with Clark. But I just wanted a quiet place to lick my wounds in peace.

I sighed and pulled my hair up into a bun trying to get it out of my face. I laid out a tray and started on my next order. That's when I looked up and there was Clark carrying a box labeled Kent Farms.

Shit. I had forgotten all about those pies I had ordered last week.

_I will not let him think I'm so upset that I can't stop thinking about anything else. I'm going to give my customers their coffee, give Clark his money and send him on his way._

I took a deep breath and quickly finished making the coffee. I nodded at Clark as I passed him by and set the coffee out on the table.

I put a fake smile on my face and wiped my hands on the rag hanging out of my pocket.

"Can I get you guys anything else?" I said in a fake sing-song voice. It took the couple several seconds to even notice I was there they were so absorbed in each other with goo goo eyes and all.

I cleared my throat and the girl finally turned toward me with a sheepish grin, "No. Thank you though." She said as she ran her fingers through the side of her boyfriend's hair, quickly turning her attention back to him.

I couldn't help the wistful look that passed over my face at the sight. I shook my head and squared my shoulders as I headed back to Clark who was now placing the box on the counter. He looked at me for a second and then looked away.

_'This is not going to be easy. Then again, when is it ever easy when it comes to me and Clark?'_

"Hi, just give me one second and I'll count out the money so you can be on your way."

As I walked passed him Clark grabbed my upper arm and let it slide down to my hand. I shivered in what I hoped was an imperceptible way at his touch and faced him, my hand still in his. Well, this felt familiar. I think we've been at this point at one time or another.

"Lana, I don't want to argue with you anymore." Clark's voice was lowered so that only he and I could hear. "I just wish things could back to the way they were before-." I yanked my hand out of his at his words, my body going rigid in instant anger.

"Before Clark? Before what? Before I started to have feelings for you? Before I knew you were hiding things from me? Before you left me behind to do god knows what in Metropolis? I CAN'T GO BACK TO BEFORE CLARK! BEFORE DOES NOT EXIST FOR ME ANYMORE!" I was practically screaming at him I was so furious.

Clark looked shocked at my words. His jaw tightened and he looked away. "So…….exactly what are you saying Lana? Between this afternoon and right now I get the feeling you don't want anything to do with me anymore. Is that what you want?" His voice cracked ever so slightly at the end and what was left of my heart lurched.

I closed my eyes and opened them to see him staring at me intently. "I don't know Clark." I said much softer than before. "I just have to think. I can't do this with you. Not today. Please let me just give you the money so you can go. I…I just have to be by myself for a little while."

Clark nodded looking like he wanted to do anything but agree with me and waited while I went around the counter. I counted out the money and held it out to him. As Clark reached for my hand he quickly grabbed the other. He brought the one not holding the money to his cheek. I couldn't help my heart pounding. My knees felt like they were going to give way just from this simple touch.

"Lana……..You have to know something. I just want what's best for you. No wait!" He said as I started to pull my hand away at his familiar song and dance. "Please just hear me out." I hesitated; my irrational mind feeling as if I didn't owe him anything, not even this simple moment to speak his piece. But then all those times he saved me flooded back to the forefront and weakened my resolve. Finally, I nodded and kept my hand where it was.

"For so long I never thought you would ever see me like anything but 'that guy who lives next door to me', but somehow, someway, I became more than that to you. I became someone you could love." Clark grabbed my hand tighter against his cheek and looked me straight in the eyes before he continued.

"If making you happy means staying away from you and never speaking to you again, I'll do it. Even if it means I'm sacrificing my own happiness along the way." Clark took a deep breathe before continuing in an even softer voice. "But you have to know something Lana, something I came to the conclusion of a long time ago. I need you a whole lot more than you need me. Don't ever doubt that."

Clark took my hand and kissed the inside of my palm before placing it on the counter.

"Goodbye Lana"

And with that he gave me one last searching glance and walked out of the Talon. And possibly out of my life…..again.

It took pure will not to run after Clark babbling like a big baby. But not even a tornado could keep me from running to the door and watch his retreating form through the growing darkness.

I couldn't help the single tear that rolled down my cheek. Just like I couldn't help the waves of pain through my heart that made my hands shake. I placed one shaking hand on the window and heard myself whisper "Clark."

End of part 3


	4. Chapter Four

_Clark's POV_

Dammit, Dammit, Dammit.

That word kept echoing in my head as I walked down the street and hurried around the corner.

I felt so raw. Seeing the pain I put in Lana's eyes made me wish I had never even entered her life. I meant what I said. Making her happy is all I want no matter what the consequences. But the thought of never seeing her smile at me again makes me tempted to find some red kryptonite. At least that way my soul wouldn't feel like it was being wrenched out of me.

I placed my hand against a wall for support as I tried to get the vision of Lana's angry face out of my mind, wishing as hard as I could that I wasn't the reason she was so bitter and hurting.

I looked down at my watch and realized I was cutting it close. Alexa would be at my house in fifteen minutes.

I super speeded to the farm and went straight to my loft. I spread out my books and tried to fix up a little. For whatever reason, I was nervous and couldn't seem to sit still. I got up and made my way back to the house to wait for Alexa to arrive.

Twenty minutes later, Alexa's silver Toyota drove up the driveway to the farm. As I watched Alexa getting out of her car, I couldn't keep the look of utter disbelief out of my face. It was warm out but……..damn. She had on a short schoolgirl type skirt that came up to above mid-thigh and a button down sweater that left little to the imagination. Her leather boots came up to her knees and they left me wondering what hooker she had stolen them from on her way here.

"Hey Clark." Alexa said with a smile as she walked toward my porch.

"Uh, hi Alexa." I smiled at her slightly trying my best not to stare too much. No easy feat considering her outfit was made for people to do so. "Why don't you follow me towards my loft. I already set out my books earlier." With that I set off towards the barn with Alexa behind me. I tried to keep as much distance between us as possible until I could gain some composure. Just being around Alex made me nervous. I couldn't put my fingers on it but something about her sent out warning signals.

"Wow Clark, this place is great!" Alexa exclaimed when we got to the top. "It's so…..solitary." Alexa turned towards me with those last words, a mischievous glint her eyes. "So Clark where are your parents? I'm assuming they're not here if you didn't introduce me to them." Alexa asked staring hard into my eyes

Whoa. Why do I feel so dizzy? "Uh, they went into town but they should be back soon." I quickly added. I shook my head trying to get out some of the cobwebs that seemed to have taken up residence there. "Why don't we get started?"

I led Alexa towards the couch and sat down beside her in front of my books. "What do you seem to be having the most trouble with Alexa?" At my words Alexa started laughing. I looked at her confused. Did I say something funny? I don't remember saying anything funny. As a matter of fact I really couldn't get any of my brain to function properly.

"Tsk, tsk. Poor Clarkie. Did you honestly think this is what I came here for? My old school has already taught all of this and then some." Alexa moved closer to me and I started to feel even more disoriented.

"If that's not what you're here for then why did you say you needed help?" My voice was starting to slur and I couldn't move away from her even though I kept willing my body to do so.

Alexa laughed again and moved even closer until she had our legs touching. "Are you that naïve Clark? Or was your pathetic Lana such a cold fish that you don't know what a proposition is when you hear one?" I felt my anger flare at her words and I started to get some of my bearings back.

I started to get up but Alexa put her hands on my shoulders.

"Sit. Now." When did she get so strong? My mind was screaming out warning, warning!

What was the matter with me? Where were my powers?

I braced myself to push her away when she put her fingers to my right temple. "Relax Clark. Everything is all right. There's no danger here with me. You're safe. Just relax and listen to my voice." Out of nowhere I felt my body settle into the back of the couch. I glanced at Alexa out of the corner of my eye. She lifted one leg and swung it over my legs as she shifted until she was straddling me. The whole time she didn't relinquish her hold on my temple.

I feebly attempted to push her off. At least I thought I did. I looked down at my hands and realized they hadn't moved an inch.

"Alexa…….wh-what are you doing…..to me?" As much as my mind was screaming at me I still felt oddly at peace.

"Shhhhh, Clark. Don't worry everything is going to be fine. You and I are just going to have a little fun." Alexa grinned at me as she leaned down and nuzzled my neck.  
My body tensed up at her unwanted touch. Alexa stopped and raised her head and looked at me in the eyes. She sighed and raised her other hand to my left temple.  
She slowly circled her fingers on both of my temples and I felt my body relax even further. If drugs had any effect on me I was sure this was how it would feel.

"I don't understand what's taking so long. Is there more to you than meets the eye?"  
Alexa bent her head toward mine and licked her away around my lips. I jumped at the contact and felt some semblance of control come back to me. What the hell was she doing to me?

Before I had a chance to throw her across the room like I wanted to, Alexa put more pressure on my temples and seemed to have a vice-like grip on my legs with her thighs.

"Hmmmm, it seems I may have to go to more drastic measures this time Clarkie." Alexa forced my head up so that it was leaning against the edge of the couch and my eyes were directly in front of hers.

"Look into my eyes and see what you're heart most desires. Look at me and see who you're heart beats for. Relax Clark. Relax and see what would make your heart sing and your soul light." Before I could even process what happened Alexa was not Alexa anymore. She was……….Lana?

"Lana? What are you………? Oh god Lana." I grabbed her by the neck and brought her lips to mine. She gave a low hum in her throat and started to rock back and forth in my lap. I felt myself start to get hard and gasped at all the wonderful sensations coursing through me. But something was wrong. When I opened my mouth and slipped my tongue inside hers I realized she didn't taste like Lana. Lana was all sweetness and cotton candy. This mouth tasted like old cigarettes and baloney.

My eyes snapped open and I was looking into the face of Alexa once again. Somewhere in between our kisses she had let go of my temples and had her arms around my neck. I felt my powers slowly building up diminishing all the haziness in my head. As much as it sickened me, I kept kissing her trying to get my powers back in full force. She seemed totally unaware at my attempts and in fact moaned into my mouth as she tried to deepen the kiss. I held back a gag and responded as best as I could.

Finally, I felt any type of control she had over me let go completely. I quickly pushed her off my lap and ran to the other side of the loft trying to keep as much distance between her and I as possible. She landed on the floor with a thud but quickly got up with a smirk on her face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked her furiously.

Alexa's smirk turned into a self-satisfied smile. "I was only giving you what you want Clarkie. I only gave you what your heart desires most." She took a step towards me.

"Stay where you are. Don't you dare move any closer. I don't know what you did to me or tried to do but you sure as hell aren't going to get that chance again." Even with that small step I felt her hold on me again.

"Claaaaaarrrrkkk. Why are you so mad? You know you liked it. I felt your broken heart mending. I can make it all go away Clark. I can make the pain go away. I can make you happy the way you were with Lana." Alexa started inching her was toward me. "Don't fight it Clark."

"STOP IT! What are you doing to me? How are you doing this?" I kept backing up until me and Alexa were circling each other around the loft. I only had a few more feet until I reached the staircase but she was getting too close. How was she making my powers diminish this way?

I should have been ashamed to be so cautious around a girl who weighed in at about 110 pounds, but the thought of not having complete control again was scaring the sht out of me. I didn't get it. I'm usually the last one to succumb to any type of superhuman abilities….unless of course kryptonite was in some way involved.

Uhoh.

"Clarrrrrrrrrrkkkkkkkk. Why are you running? You know you enjoyed it. Come on. Let's have some fun." Alexa was taking small steps, slowly closing up the circle.

"Alexa, what's going on? Just tell me how you did that. How did you change your face like that?" I had to stall her as long as possible until I could figure something, anything to get me out of this.

Alexa stopped walking and sighed in frustration. She folded her arms over her chest and looked at me. "Oh very well. I can see I'm not going to get anything from you until you get some answers." Alexa casually walked towards the loft's window distancing herself from me once again. As she did so, it was like some unseen pressure was lifted from my head and I could think without having to strain.

"Just so you get the record straight Clark. I didn't "change" into Lana." She shuddered as if the thought disgusted her. "I merely became what you wanted to see. I became what your heart most desires. I was still me, but all you could see was your precious Lana." She said sarcastically emphasizing the word precious.

"How did you get me to see something your not? How come you don't look like her now? Why can I see you now but not before? And why Lana?" The questions were pouring out of me lightning fast. I was almost tempted to ask her why I felt so weak around her, but I didn't think it would be a good idea to admit she had that much control over me.

Alexa laughed cruelly and replied, "Okay you can't have seriously just asked me 'Why Lana?'" Alexa smile slowly disappeared as she muttered to herself, "You have to be an idiot not to see how you feel about her."

"Huh?"

Alexa looked out the window for a second and seemed to be lost in thought. She turned to me and replied "Obviously you remember the meteor shower right?"

"Wait a minute. I thought you said you just moved here." Geez, did everything have to link back to that day?

Alexa smirked at me, "Yeah, I did just move here. I just failed to mention that this wasn't the first time I lived here. I moved to New York when I was five, right before I was supposed to start elementary school."

As Alexa spoke I let my eyes wander around the room for some type of weapon I could use against her. Alexa noticed my expression and mistakenly took it for boredom.

"Listen Clark do you want to hear this or not? I'm sure we could find other ways to entertain ourselves." At her words Alexa unfolded her hands and brought them to the top button of her sweater.

My heart started to pound in panic. I had to be the only teenage male in the world that would turn down sex with an attractive woman. "Um, uh no please continue." I stuttered.

Alexa let her hands fall back to her sides, "Pity. Well," she continued, "My "powers", or whatever you want to call them, were always apart of me. I always seemed to know how to make people feel better. I always sensed just what to say to make a person smile. At as little as four years old, when my parents divorced, I knew how to make my mother laugh when she was crying. I knew just when she needed a hug or when she wanted me to tell her I loved her. Your probably thinking that comfort and love makes everyone feel better right? Well, it wasn't that simple. The words that people wanted to hear found a way to come out of my mouth. It was almost like being psychic but I couldn't just want to hear what they were thinking. I couldn't tell you who was going to win the baseball game the next day or what were the lotto numbers. At least not yet. Everything was based on a persons strongest emotion. Then the day of the meteor showers came." Alexa shivered. She seemed lost in her memories.

I should have taken the opportunity to either knock her out or leave but my hero complex wanted to understand what had happened to her, being that I was partly the cause for a dramatic change in her life.

Alexa took a deep breathe and continued, "I had been outside in my backyard playing by myself. I started to go inside the house because I knew my mother had just started to cry and was upset again because of my dad. Anyway, I was halfway across the field in my backyard when the pressure in the air changed. All of a sudden there were meteors flying past me into yards and on top of houses. A huge meteor crashed into our neighbor's house. Debris and smaller meteor rocks scattered everywhere. The blast had knocked me off my feet throwing me halfway across my backyard. I landed on stray pieces of meteor rocks, embedding them into my hands and forehead. At least that's what my mom and the doctor's told me. I was unconscious for a week and by the time I woke up they had been removed. According to the doctor's I was in surgery for hours because the meteor rocks wouldn't come out right away. They didn't think they got them all out either but there wasn't anything they could do but hope the meteors wouldn't somehow poison my blood."

No wonder I felt so funny around her. She still has faint traces of meteor rocks in her body, maybe even her blood. That's why she's able to use her power on me. This was not good.

"When I woke up everything seemed different somehow. Not to mention the fact my hands were always so warm." Alexa continued.

"My mom convinced herself it was trauma and took me home. Soon after that I started to notice that I couldn't just sense what people wanted to hear or how they felt at the time. It went further than that. My senses were practically screaming at me. I was constantly locked up in my room because I couldn't control all these emotions and thoughts that were trying to reach me from anyone who came next to me. I was only four years old and all of my previous somewhat psychic feelings had been kicked into overdrive." Alexa started to tremble slightly at the memories of her childhood. I shifted uncomfortably not really knowing what to do or say. But then again there was a good chance she already knew that.

"It was about one month later when I found out just how much I had changed. I found my mom in her bedroom sobbing with the phone in her hand. Apparently, my dad had called my mom and did what he did best. Make her feel like shit. My mom was crying so hard she didn't even notice I was in the room. I crept up behind her and for whatever reason I put my hands on her head. I whispered, 'Don't worry Noreen everything will be alright. I love you and that's all that matters. We'll get through this.' The words came out of my mouth with they're own conviction. I was just repeating everything I heard in my mom's head. My mom was fantasizing about what she most wanted to hear come out of my father's mouth. Her heart's desire. My mom turned to me and with wide open eyes said 'David?' At that point I dropped my hands and said "No mommy it's me. Alexa." My mom shook her head as if confused. When she seemed to get her bearings she turned back to me and asked me how I did that. Of course I didn't know."

Alexa took a deep breath and hugged herself again. I didn't know why she was revealing so much but I didn't stop her. She might reveal a weakness that could help me in the long run. Her power was too strong to just dismiss it.

"Mother denied to herself that I was different for a while. When mom and I went to go visit my grandparents, I used to tell my grandmother 'You know what grams? Mommy really wants a new car or Mommy hopes I don't become like her and marry young and have a baby and then be miserable for the rest of my life.' At first my grandmother yelled at my mom for telling this type of stuff to a four year old, until my mom told her she had never mentioned any of this in my presence. These little "revelations" were becoming so frequent that they couldn't just chalk it up to my being nosy and listening to her conversations with her friends. They knew it was more than that. The people in Kansas started to get suspicious when my mom enrolled me in pre-k. I was constantly telling the teacher that she should really leave her husband if he was hitting her so much. I was also telling various students that I was sure they would one day get that pony or puppy or whatever they wanted most at the time. So my mom moved us to New York to get a fresh start. She told me that my power was special and that I should never ever tell anyone about it because they might want to hurt me. She basically scared me silent. After we moved, slowly but surely, my powers strengthened and I could now control a persons emotions and thoughts as well as read their mind if I delved hard enough into it. I could make them see my face as the person they most wanted to see. For a while we were happy but my mom always loved Smallville and when her parents died at a very ripe old age she inherited the house and decided to move back now that I was old enough to know better." Alexa suddenly turned towards me and gave me a slow searching look.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

Alexa moved an inch towards me. "You know Clark I've met very few people that took me so long to penetrate their minds and emotions. Usually those few had some type of power of their own or had a very strong will. But you……….your different. It not only took me a considerable amount of time to penetrate your mind but I also can't read everything about you."

I could feel the pressure building around my head again. "Alexa stop it. Stop whatever your trying to do to me." I was going to have to make a move very soon.

Alexa smiled slyly at me. "Or what Clark? If there's one thing I do know about you Clark is that you're an honorable person. You have the world's biggest heart. Your so full of love and your so willing to share it with so many. That's all I want Clark. Your love. I just want to feel as safe as that bland Lana Lang of yours."

If Alexa didn't have such a predatory look about her I might have felt flattered but I'm sure the male black widow spider felt just as flattered right before the female ate him.

"You don't get it Alexa. I can't just turn my emotions on and off like that. Why would you want someone you barely even know to love you?" I wanted so badly to superspeed out of here. This girl obviously had a few too many screws loose.

Alexa's eyes narrowed into slits as she stepped towards me once again. "Despite what you might be thinking Clark I'm not crazy or stupid. I don't expect you to fall in love with me in an instant." Alexa's angry expression turned once again into the sly look I had come to know as her true face. "But I do expect some type of retribution for even wasting my time and coming over here." Alexa lifted her mouth into what I assumed was supposed to be a sexy smile but instead gave me chills of dread up and down my spine.

"What do you mean retribution?"

"I can make it very good for you Clark. Just think. You can make love to Lana but not have anymore of that angst crap you two go through on a daily basis."

Alexa took two large steps toward me and reached for my head. I ran around her just in time to make her miss. "I don't get it Alexa why would you want to do something so special with someone who you believe desires someone else?"

"It's just sex Clark not a marriage proposal." Alexa's eyes narrowed for a minute before she huffed in frustration. "You have so many…….doors in your head. Locked doors." Alexa's eyes suddenly brightened in interest and then she laughed out loud completely. I jumped at the sudden sound. This whole situation was nuts.

"What's so funny?" I asked her annoyed despite the fact that her laughing should be the least of my worries.

Alexa snorted in general amusement. She put her finger up as if to say 'Give me a second.' Alexa took a deep breathe and said "You're a virgin aren't you Clark?"

I felt myself blush and damned both my birth parents for letting me inherit this particular gene. "Well, I Uh-."

Alexa cut me off before I could stammer out anymore and embarrass myself further. "I guess I just didn't think a guy that looks like you do could stay a virgin for so long." Alexa's eyes widened. "Oh my god. Wait a second. Are you telling me that you and Lana go through drama on a daily basis and you two haven't even had sex yet? You poor thing! You haven't even had the pleasure of make-up sex."

I couldn't believe she could talk about something like this so nonchalantly. "Excuse me Alexa, but you seem to misunderstand what it takes to do something so special. It shouldn't be about retribution or make-up sex. It should be about taking a first step with someone you care about. Someone you can't see yourself without. Someone you love."

Alexa sighed softly and looked me in the eye. I felt the now familiar pressure building in my head. Before I realized it Alexa had moved in front of me and was now rubbing her upper body against mine. She let her hand drift down to my crotch. I recoiled in disgust but that didn't seem to bother Alexa a bit. I heard her murmuring something in my ear and I started to relax despite my brain screaming at me noooooo. I had to figure out a way to get myself out of this but how?

End of Part 4


	5. Chapter Five

_Lana POV_

I sniffled and hiccupped my way to the backroom. This was the third time in the last half hour that I had to leave the counter and come here to weep in private.

I threw the tissue in my hand out into the garbage can in disgust. I put my palms forcefully against my eyes as if to force the tears back into them. I wasn't going to be able to handle another minute of this.

I kept going over mine and Clark's conversation over and over again in my head. The look of absolute pain I could see in his eyes was so intense. Was the secret that Clark was hiding from me so horrible that he could look like he would rather die than reveal it to me?

Not knowing was killing me. I love Clark. And now I know for sure that he still loves me. All those sleepless nights. All that heartache was for nothing. All this because of a secret that obviously ruled Clark's life and forced him to forgo a life filled with pleasure. Instead he carries the weight of the world on his shoulders. A weight he won't let me help him carry. Why?

I grabbed my jacket and raced outside into the cofeeshop. One way or another this was going to stop today.

"Susan?" I called out hurriedly. I saw Susan, one of my best waitresses, at the counter talking to a customer and I made my way toward her putting on my jacket along the way.

"Susan I know it's last minute but do you think you could cover for me? I have something important I have to take care of." As I spoke to her I took my car keys out of my pocket and started to jog toward the door not even bothering to get an answer, such was my state of mind. I thought I heard her mumble a "Yeah sure." But I couldn't bet on it. My mind was set on one thing and one thing only. Clark Kent.

As I rode in my jeep towards the Kent Farm, images of all that Clark and I had been through together once again flashed through my mind. All those times he was there for me and of course all the times he was not. When my life was in danger Clark was there to save the day. When I just needed a friend Clark was there as well……………sometimes.

The more I actually sat there and really thought about it, Clark always seemed to be there just in the nick of time, no matter how dangerous it was. There were so many unanswered questions. So many coincidences.

I lifted my hand to my head and passed it over my forehead wearily as my thoughts grew more morbid. Clark must carry around a handbook on every excuse in the world. Every time I questioned him about one of his amazing feats he'd get this look in his eye. He was………..scared. What was he so scared of? Every time I needed the proverbial shoulder to cry on, there was Clark. I always went to him fear free. I always wore my heart on my sleeve. Why couldn't he do the same?

I pressed my foot on the accelerator and felt the jeep give a jump of speed. The closer I got to the Kent Farm the more anxious I became. I needed answers and I needed them now. The words 'I can't' didn't mean sht to me anymore.

I parked my jeep outside the Kents house and started to approach it before I noticed the unfamiliar car and the lights inside his loft.

Curiosity got the best of me and I approached the loft quietly not really knowing why I was trying so hard not to be heard. I couldn't explain it but there was a noticeable tension in the air. If my past experiences taught me anything, going with my gut instinct was usually the best course of action.

I crept into the bottom half of the loft and felt my stomach turn at the sound of the voices.

_Alexa. _I had completely forgotten Clark had a, _ahem_, non-date with her tonight. I

groaned inwardly and turned toward the barn door to exit already resigning myself to talk to him tomorrow.

Their voices drifted down to me as I made my way to the door and the words "My powers" shot out at me like a gunshot. But it wasn't Clark making the reference it was Alexa.

Feeling ever so slightly ashamed of myself, I made my way back to the loft and to the bottom of the steps. I could just make out their figures at the top of the stairs. I concentrated all of my attention to their conversation.

"I always seemed to know how to make people feel better. I always sensed just what to say to make a person smile………."

My eyes went wide as Alexa told her life story to Clark. Jealousy and a white hot flash of anger rode up my spine as I heard Alexa proposition Clark. My first impulse was to walk up there and set this girl straight but then rationality came over and I realized how dangerous she could be.

I started to look around for something, anything to use as a weapon. I looked back up just in time to see Alexa plastering herself to Clark's lips. A familiar ache went straight down my body into my stomach and on instinct I lifted my legs to run right out of there.

_Wait Lana. Just wait. Remember, this chick has some type of mind control abilities. This is one of those rare times where it's literally "not what it looks like".  
_

I forced myself to look up at the embracing pair and that's when I noticed the sweat that had broken up over Clark's brow. His face was scrunched up into an extreme look of concentration. He was trying to fight this with all he was worth!

My eyes cleared and my heart fluttered back with hope. I looked back down into the barn and saw what I had to use for a weapon.

End of Part 5


	6. Chapter Six

Clark's POV

I scrunched my face up in concentration and willed a picture of a brick wall in my mind. It helped a little but I still felt weak in the knees. More than likely it was because of the faint meteor rock substances in her blood and most definitely not because of her kisses and caresses.

As I let my mind wander trying to relieve some of the pressure Alexa was putting on my mind, a faint scent reached my nostrils and a familiar awareness rippled through my body. I opened one eye and saw Lana creeping up behind Alexa with a huge long pipe clenched in her hands. Her knuckles were white with I guess a mixture of fear and strain from the weight of the weapon. Panic shot through me. I don't know how Lana figured out I was in danger, especially how this situation looked, but I couldn't let Lana get hurt again.

Alexa tensed in my arms and moved to remove herself from our embrace. I quickly grabbed her by the neck and deepened our kiss. I opened my mind a slight bit. Alexa grabbed at the opportunity like a hungry dog does to a bone. She moaned into my mouth and grabbed my crotch in her hands, all thoughts of an intruder apparently gone from her mind.

Lana's eyes met mine before traveling down to where Alexa had her hand placed slowly stroking me. Her eyes lifted up to mine once again. Immediately I saw she had fires burning from them and I'm sure if she had my ability to throw them out of her eyes the whole barn would've gone up in flames.

Lana lifted the heavy pipe high above her head. I gave her a slight nod and she brought the weapon down with a resounding _thwong_ onto the top of Alexas shiny brown hair.

Alexa's eyes widened and for a minute I thought nothing had happened to her until

they rolled into the back of her head as she slumped onto the floor unconscious.

I grabbed the sides of my head gasping trying to get my bearings back. I heard Lana drop the pipe and quickly walk toward me putting her hands on my shoulder.

"Clark? Clark, are you okay?" Her voice was tight with emotion. Her face was filled with a combination of fear and relief.

I nodded my head and looked up at her the pressure fading away fast.

"Lana how did you know-." I began

Lana gave me a sheepish look as she took my right hand away from my head and replaced it with her own. "I came here to talk to you and I overheard Alexa telling you about her powers."

"Uh, how much did you over hear exactly?"

"I got here just when she started to tell you about when she was growing up." Lana gave me a strange look. "Why?" She said warily.

I blushed as I realized she had heard Alexa talking about my being a virgin. Granted it was not exactly _that_ big of a deal and the least of my problems at the moment but still.

"I, uh, just wanted to make sure you knew what she was capable of. But obviously you figured it out." I took Lana's hand from my head, placed it in my own and looked down at her small frame. I could fit my hands around her waistline and her face was so delicate, yet she had the courage of ten men. God how I loved her. "Thank you Lana." I whispered.

Lana looked into my eyes and said "I'm just glad you're okay." Out of thin air she giggled.

"What?"

Lana giggled again as she spoke a mirror of my earlier thoughts, "Nothing. It's just……you're thanking me from stopping you from being seduced by a pretty girl. I don't think any other red-blooded American male would have done the same." Lana said with a small smirk.

_How about a red blooded Kryptonian male?_

"Well it wasn't like that. She was invading my mind. My privacy."

Lana gave me a knowing look. "And we all know how much you love your privacy. All the better to keep your secrets right Clark?"

Oh boy. I knew where this was going. Before I could reply Alexa gave a groan and her eyes fluttered before she relaxed again.

Lana started to panic. "Clark what are we going to do with her? I think she's starting to wake up. I doubt she'll let me hit her with that pipe again." Lana looked around the room for where she had dropped the only weapon we had right now. She walked toward it and picked it up with some difficulty. I walked to her and took it out of her hand. I pretended to droop under it's weight slightly.

"How the heck did you carry this? Not to mention raising it above your head. It's heavy." I looked at Lana in amazement.

Lana looked at me clearly as bewildered as me. "Adrenaline I guess. I had no other option. I knew you were in danger." Lana's brow furrowed even further. "Clark? If she's supposed to be such a strong conduit for emotions, how come she didn't sense me when I was behind her faster? I mean I could understand when I was downstairs she probably was caught up in you but when I was directly behind her she should have sensed me then."

I shook my head at her as much in bewilderment as she was. "Well, she did tense up when you were directly behind her somewhat, but I, um, distracted her for a moment." I said sheepishly.

Lana raised her eyebrow at me, "Distracted her huh?"

Yeah well, you know I – LEAD!" I yelled a little too loudly as an idea popped into my head.

"Huh? Okay pardon me if I'm a little confused here, but I don't get it. What do you mean lead?"

My mind was going a mile a minute as I paced a little trying to keep as far away as possible from Alexa. I still felt funny around her whenever I was too close but it wasn't until she tried to invade my mind that I felt the full force of the kryptonite in her blood.

"For whatever reason lead tends to block out the effects of the meteor rocks. When you were coming up behind her you were carrying that pipe in your hands. That pipe is just one out of many old lead pipes that me and my dad removed months ago when we replaced them with new non-lead pipes. We never got a chance to dispose of them properly. The lead probably helped prevent her from reading you right away. Before the meteor shower she had slight psychic abilities already but most of the strength of her powers come from the meteor rocks in her system."

Lana looked at me excited about this new revelation but at the same time confused. "How did you know that Clark and how do we use that to our advantage? How do we get her out of here and to the police without letting her get into our heads?"

I shook my head deep in thought when……..

"CLARK! LOOK OUT!" Lana yelled.

I turned around to see Alexa unsteady on her feet. My head started to pound familiarly but I still had the lead pipe in my hand. Her pull was nowhere near as strong as before.

Lana reached Alexa and started to grab for her. Alexa turned full force toward Lana making Lana stop dead in her tracks as an immediate glazed look came over her eyes.

Alexa must have thought she had me as much in check as Lana because she wasn't paying any mind to me whatsoever. She obviously had no idea what lead did to her abilities. I started to raise the pipe once more muttering a quick "Sorry" under my breath when-

"Mom? Oh my god! Mom!"

I looked at Lana standing in the middle of the room tears of happiness were starting to stream down her cheeks and she was holding out her arms toward Alexa as she walked to embrace her. Alexa stood with a self-satisfied smirk on her face that I couldn't wait to wipe off. The look of pure happiness on Lana's face was the only thing making me hesitate. I've never seen Lana more open than I had at that moment. No matter how close we had gotten at various points in our relationship I had never really seen total and complete happiness in her eyes. There was always a sadness hidden beneath their hazel depths. Now she had a look of pure joy, joy I was about to take away from her….…again.

Alexa must have sensed a whisper of my inner turmoil because she ducked to one side just as I brought down the pipe. Alexa broke out into a run down the steps of the loft.

I swore and started to go after her until I made the mistake of looking at Lana.  
She was standing off to the side her eyes darting back and forth looking confused and, god, so disappointed.

"Clark,….." Her voice wavered. "What happened? My mom was right here. She was standing right in front of me. She looked so beautiful. I-I could've sworn…….." Lana's voice trailed off as her eyes met mine and the cloud lifted from her mind. She bit her lip and shook her head trying to keep the additional tears at bay. "That was so cruel. To be given what you want so much and then have it taken away in the snap of a finger. It brings it back all over again." Her voice quavered once again and I couldn't help but take two long strides to her and take her into my arms, Alexa momentarily forgotten. Lana willingly put her arms around my waist as she buried her face into my shirt.

"I'm so sorry Lana." I couldn't help but whisper.

Lana looked up at me in confusion. "Sorry for what Clark you didn't do anything."

_Sorry for being the first person to take your parents away from you. Sorry for the fact that If I hadn't, you wouldn't be crying right now, you wouldn't have that look on your face that I'm so often responsible for.  
_

But of course I didn't say any of those things.

"I'm sorry you're hurting. I hate seeing you like this." I ran my fingers through a couple of strands of her hair in an attempt to push them away from her face  
Lana was looking into my eyes, her tears slowing as she gazed at me thoughtfully. I could practically see her mind working as she tried to figure out why I wasn't being completely honest with her. Then her eyes widened and she said, "Oh my god Clark, Alexa, she's getting away. We have to call the police."

Lana dropped her arms from around my waist, and even though I don't normally have any type of reaction to either the hot or cold, my body immediately lost some of it's warmth. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands and tried to put herself together.

I grabbed her hand and caressed it in what I hoped was a reassuring way. As I led her down the stairs, I gave her a slight smile and said, "Come on. Let's get inside the house. We'll call the police, then we'll call Chloe to see if maybe she can come up with a way to use the lead against Alexa and keep you company while I go look for her."

At my words, Lana tensed and pulled me to her at the bottom of the stairs. "Clark, no you can't!" She said frantically. "You've experienced firsthand what she can do. She'll hurt you! She'll use your own mind against you! When will you get it through your head that your not some…….some superhuman?" Lana whispered that last part as though it was taboo.

I grimaced slightly at Lana's use of words. She had no idea how close to the truth she truly was. In actuality, she was right. Alexa was very strong. The only reason she could use that against me though was because of the traces of kryptonite in her system. That was the part Lana didn't know.

"Lana I'll be fine. Don't wor-"

Lana grabbed at my shirt with both hands. "Clark, please! Don't do this. Stay with me and let the authorities handle it. That's what they're there for. I don't want to be alone right now. Let's just call the sheriff and wait for your parents to come home." Desperation was laced into every word. Lana's reaction was one I had never experienced before. A "be careful" maybe. A look of great concern perhaps. But not this extreme fear. Now that I thought about it whenever I've told her "Stay here. I'll be back" Lana's never put up much of a fuss. Especially lately.

I looked down into her face and nodded. "I'll stay until my mom and dad get home so that they can stay with you." I glanced down at my watch and realized a lot less time had passed than I had expected. My parents wouldn't be back for another couple of hours. "After that if the police haven't gotten anywhere with their search, I'm going after her myself." Lana relaxed visibly at my words. She took my hand and let me lead her into the house.

End Part of part Six


	7. Chapter Seven

_Lana POV_

Back in the house, I threw my jacket off and sat on the sofa as I watched Clark make his phone calls. He spoke to the sheriff and tried as best as he could to explain the danger Alexa posed without sounding like a maniac himself. The sheriff said she'd start a search party immediately. However, when Clark suggested she take something made of lead with her, like say a lead pipe, she laughed.

"You know sheriff," Clark was saying in as controlled a voice as possible, "With as much strange 'coincidences' that happen in Smallville I thought you would be a little more open to the possibility that Alexa Santiago is not a normal teenage girl with, as you say, "A jealous streak". The "green-eyed monster" is not what's at work here sheriff. It goes a lot deeper than that. Please just do what I'm suggesting. Whether or not you believe me about her mind-control powers is irrelevant if in the long run my suggestions can help save both you and your men from possible harm."

Several seconds passed as Clark waited in silence for the sherrifs reply. "Yes, a lead pipe or anything containing lead. Yes Sheriff. Thank you."

The phone call to Chloe took the longest with her journalist's instincts kicking in big time. Her 'need to know' persona was in overdrive as she questioned Clark on every detail not to mention screaming at me when Clark handed me the phone for being so "impulsive".

"You could have gotten hurt Lana! Are you nuts? What if-." Chloe started.

"Chloe," I said cutting her off. "I appreciate your concern, but I can't take the "you could've gotten yourself killed" speech right now."

Chloe didn't say anything for about 30 seconds before replying, "Okay Lana." Chloe started in a false cheery voice. I guess she decided to ignore my sarcasm. "Well, just so that you're on the up and up, Clark asked me to look into this lead thing. I'm going to do some research and get back to you guys ASAP."

"Alright. Thanks Chloe." I said softly.

"Oh and Lana?"

"Yeah Chloe?"

There was silence on the other line as Chloe contemplated what to say. "Be careful. I don't feel like losing my roommate. I mean who else is going to help me with dish duty you know?"

I laughed slightly and said, "Okay Chloe. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." I stopped speaking for a moment before saying, "Clark is here." I glanced at Clark and watched him watching me. A meaningful look passed between us. Clark's blue-gray eyes searched my face for a moment before he smiled softly. My heart started to beat faster as our staring contest continued way past the breaking point.

"Lana?" Chloe's voice snapped me out of my reverie.

"Oh, umm. Anyway Chloe I'll talk to you later on tonight." I said unsteadily.

"Riiiiiiight. Bye Lana."

Chloe hung up before I could reply. Not that I think I could've. Clark's eyes were still on me as I hung up the phone.

"Lana?" Clark asked me softly.

I got up and slowly walked toward Clark, never taking my eyes away from his face.

What am I doing? I asked myself.

But I knew exactly what I was doing.

No more heartache.

No more pain.

Deep down I knew Clark would never make the first move. Not at the point he and I were in our relationship. He didn't want to risk hurting me. Not anymore. This time I would have to do the risking.

I reached up for Clark's face and pulled his head down to mine. I kissed him softly at first. Hesitant. I stopped and looked into his eyes and saw the turmoil there. But behind that turmoil was passion. A passion so deep it looked like it would consume him if I didn't finish what I had started.

I let my hand linger at his cheek before sliding it into his hair feeling the soft and silky waves sift through my fingers. I tugged his head down and kissed him with all the passion I felt in my heart all the love in my soul.

Clark made a muffled moaning sound. A sound of complete abandonment. A sound familiar to my own muffled cries.

Clark reached behind me and deepened the kiss pulling me towards him, making my back arch in the process. His hands caressed my back as I subconsciously started grinding against him. Clarks' moans were becoming more distinct when I realized what I was doing. Clark must have realized what was happening when I did. We both pulled away at the same time gasping for air.

"Clark, I-."

"Lana, I-."

Dammit. Not this again.

Clark lowered his eyes for a moment and shifted nervously. I guess I was going to have to be the strong one again. I was going to have to open my heart and damn the consequences. If I wanted to be happy, if I wanted Clark, this was what had to be done.

"Clark, look at me." I waited for Clark to raise his eyes to meet mine. "Clark, I don't know what's happening right now. All I know is that I like it. A lot. I need you in my life Clark. There is noone else but you. It's always been you. Please stop shutting me out. Just take me with open arms and I'll promise I'll do the same."

Clark looked at me. Hope in his eyes.

"But I need you to be honest with me. I need you to stop lying and start believing in me. In us." At my words, the hope I had seen was banished from his eyes and immediately replaced by regret and that look I had come to realize as fear.

"Lana, you don't know what you're asking of me." Clark's eyes dropped down.

I stepped forward until there was as little space between us as there was when we had kissed.

I looked up at Clark, into those eyes I had dreamed nightly about.

My voice came out as a whisper as I said something he hadn't heard in a very long time.

"Clark………I love you." The pressure in the air changed as what I had just said hit Clark. I'm sure he knew that already, what with our fight earlier today. But to actually hear it, for it to actually come out of my mouth…..I think it blew him away. Just like it was doing to me. "I know your scared Clark. I know that whatever your secret is, it haunts you on a daily basis. But I'm scared too. I was scared to tell you that I…..love you but I did it anyway because I think your worth it. I think we're worth it." I looked up at Clark my eyes and face pleading with him to hear what I was saying. To understand.

His silence was unbearable. And I started to step away. "You know Clark, you're wrong. I know exactly what I'm asking of you. I know it's not easy. I just don't think you know what you want anymore-."

Clark grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. He looked down into my face and said in a tortured voice, "I know what I want Lana. What I want is you. But I can't be that selfish. There is so much you don't know. So much you probably wouldn't understand."

"Give me the chance to decide for myself Clark!" I said loudly. "Just give me the same faith I put in you everyday."

I put my hands on Clark's head and forced him to look me in the eyes. "Please." I whispered.

Clark's hands were shaking and I could feel his heart pounding frantically with the need to just release whatever was pent up inside of him.

"Please Clark." I repeated. My heart was pounding just as much as his was, maybe even more so.

"I am scared Lana." Clark said. My poor heart lurched.

My knight in shining armor, my fearless soldier was actually admitting to me that he was less than the courageous man he had shown himself to be day after day. Did this make me think less of him? Never. I loved him even more.

I put my arms around his waist and pulled him close to me, hugging him fiercely.

"Like I said before, its okay to be scared but don't be scared of me or my reaction. Let me help you Clark. I love you." I said again. It was getting easier to say each time I said it.

Clark shivered slightly at my words. He reached behind my neck and bent it back so that I was once again looking into his eyes.

"I've loved you since the first day I set eyes on you. I've never stopped. I never will." Clark lowered his head to mine and soon we were kissing with as much fervor, if not more, than before.

When I came up for air, Clark placed small, slow kisses on my left cheek. He worked his way to my neck and nuzzled me on my pulse point. I felt my stomach give a pleasant clench at the sensations pouring over me. I stretched my neck out a little further, giving him more access. Clark pushed my tank top strap down to the side and kissed the part on my shoulder he had just exposed. I gasped slightly at the simple but intimate touch.

At my gasp, Clark raised his head and looked at me worried he had somehow offended me. I smiled at Clark reassuringly and kissed him again and again. Losing all track of time and our earlier conversation.

Somehow, someway, we ended up on his sofa with Clark on top of me kissing me into obliteration. I bent one of my legs at the knee unconsciously trying to get leverage to rub myself against his hardness.

When did I become so wanton?

Who knows? And honestly I don't care. Being with Clark felt so good, so right and Clark certainly didn't have any arguments. He grabbed my knee and let his hand slide down the outside of my right thigh to my ass. He used that same hand to lift me slightly and push me against him giving me the leverage I had been seeking before to grind against him. Clark's hips jutted forward as he moaned into my mouth. If we hadn't been alone in the house, I'm sure our moans and sighs would have brought his parents running a long time ago. I just couldn't bring myself to care at the moment. He was making me feel so good.

I took my left hand and grabbed his ass in a mimmick of what he was doing to me. I would probably blush later thinking of how uncharacteristically I was acting, but all I could think of was Clark, me and this moment.

My stomach clenched once again as Clarks and my movements began to get more intense. In between my legs, my jeans were getting hotter and wetter by the second until at last I cried out into Clark's mouth as I felt my release overtake me.

Clark stopped moving and kissing me as he looked down at me breathing heavy. His face was one big blush as I'm sure mine was. I smiled up at him, slightly embarrassed but more to reassure him that what had just happened was okay……I think.

Clark smiled back at me and said, "I……..don't know whether I should say I'm sorry for what happened or ask you if and when we can do it again." A blush creeped up his face at the comment and I giggled slightly.

I ran my fingers through his hair and brushed a kiss over his lips. "I would definitely say-."

"CLARK! You home?"

Clark quickly jumped off of me and tried his best to look presentable, as I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair trying not to look like I had just dry-humped my sometimes boyfriend.

Pete walked in through the kitchen directly into the living room as he called out Clark's name once more before he noticed us on the couch.

"Oh there you are. Listen, I just got off the phone with Chloe a little while ago and she told me what hap..pen..ed ….with…..A..lexa……what's going on? You guys have these weird expressions on your faces……………….you know what? Never mind I don't want to know." Pete grinned at us as he gave Clark what I guess he thought was a conspicuous wink.

Clark blushed and stood up choosing to ignore Pete's innuendos. "When did you speak to Chloe? Did she come up with anything?"

Pete kept looking back and forth between us grinning the entire time.

"Pete?" Clark prompted.

"Huh? Oh yeah, uh Chloe called me right after she spoke to you and told me what happened with Alexa. She did some of that research you asked her to do and she thinks she got something. She called me about 20 minutes ago and said she was trying to call the house and let you know but, ahem, no one was answering the phone. She got worried and told me to meet her here to make sure you guys were okay." Pete stopped with a grin. "But it looks like you guys are just fine."

This time I blushed and stood straightening out my tank top as inconspicuously as possible. The phone had rang? Oh god how far out in La-La land had me and Clark been? "What did she find out?"

Pete turned toward me. "I don't know. She got worried when you guys didn't answer the phone and told me that finding you guys was priority. We would worry about everything else later."

At that moment, Chloe came barging in the house making enough noise to waken the dead.

"CLARK? LANA? PETE?"

Pete turned toward the doorway, "We're in here Chloe."

Chloe ran into the living room looking petrified. "Oh thank god you guys are okay. You had me worried sick! What happened? How come you gu…ys….did…n't…..answer……….what's going on? There's mucho bad mojo in this room. Why are you guys so tense? Lana why is your tank top all discombobulated? Did Alexa come back?" Chloe's eyes darted frantically between us until a look passed over her face. "Oh."

Was it that obvious?

I guess my thoughts were being broadcast on my face loud and clear because Chloe turned to me, took one look and said, "A buzz-saw couldn't cut through the sexual tension between you two."

Pete laughed but Chloe looked hurt and……bitter. Not good.

"What did you find out Chloe?" I said choosing to ignore her comment.

Clark looked back and forth between us looking like he wanted to say something but couldn't figure out what.

Chloe stared hard at me for a second, her arms crossed over her chest. She nodded her head slightly and looked like she came to a decision about whatever it was that was going on in her head. "I think I figured out a way to use the lead information to our advantage."

End of Part Seven


	8. Chapter Eight

_Clarks POV_

Oh God, Oh God, Oh God. What the hell just happened?

I tried my best to concentrate on the conversation going on between my friends but images of what had just happened between Lana and I flashed through my head making it pretty much impossible to think about anything else.

I tried as inconspicuously as possible to adjust myself in my jeans. No easy feat considering the fact Chloe had her eyes glued to both myself and Lana. She did not look too happy.

Guilt washed over me as it always does when it comes to Chloe. But that guilt was nowhere near as strong as my feelings for Lana. A slight sadness hit me then. I loved Chloe. As a friend. We tried to go down the dating road before and it didn't work. Even then Lana had been my number one priority. I don't know why she can't see that. Or maybe she does and that's why she's so bitter.

"I think I figured out a way to use the lead information to our advantage." Chloe was saying.

Lana looking very uncomfortable but obviously still determined to find out how to capture Alexa asked, "How else could we use the lead? I mean if she sees us walking up to her with lead pipes she's going to run."

"Well, what if the lead doesn't necessarily look like a weapon?" Chloe said. Chloe removed her jacket and pulled her laptop out of her backpack. She lead us out of the living room towards the kitchen table. Each of us took a seat around her and the laptop.

"I did a search on google to see what else lead is used for," Chloe was saying as she placed and opened the laptop onto the kitchen table. She typed in some key words into the search engine and a website popped up on the screen. "As I was reading through some of the material, I noticed an article about necklaces that were being made of lead. Apparently some kids were wearing these necklaces and you know being only kids, they put them in their mouths. Next thing you know, lo and behold, lead poisoning. Obviously the parents were clueless about the material of the necklace and when they did find out they were furious."

Pete scratched his head and glanced at Chloe. "Uh, Chloe while I feel bad for these kids and all, what does that have to do with us?"

Chloe gave Pete a tired look before saying, "I was getting to that Pete. If you'd stop interrupting me I might just be able to get to my point."

"Sorry." Pete muttered under his breath.

"Anyway, my point is, Lana asked before how can we just walk up to Alexa with a lead pipe in our hands. The obvious answer is we can't. When she does come back, we'll all have on either these necklaces or something similar. We all know Alexa isn't done with you guys yet. It looks like her obsession with Clark is pretty strong if she just blabbed out her whole life's story to you."

"Okay, but there's just one thing." I said. "How are we going to get our hands on these necklaces. First of all it's nighttime. Secondly, how are we going to know where they sell it if they still do?"

Chloe turned to me a self-satisfied smile on her face. "Clark, have you ever known me to not do complete research? In the article it stated the name of the company who makes them as AJ Brighton Co. I looked them up and found out they distribute to Toys R Us stores everywhere. Not to mention they fabricate smaller necklaces and put them in vending machines for 50 cents a pop."

"Wow, your kids own personal hospital visit for just 50 cents." Lana said slightly angry.

Chloe glanced at Lana out of the corner of her eye and nodded. "Yeah I know. It sucks, but in this particular situation it can help us."

"Chloe," I started. "It's going to be 9:00PM. The closest Toys R Us is in Metropolis, three hours away and we can't exactly make these necklaces by hand using the lead pipes in my barn."

Chloe gave me a LOOK. "Don't you think I would have thought of that? When did you start losing faith in me Clark?"

Uh, oh. If that wasn't a loaded question, I don't know what is. Somehow I don't think she was just talking about the necklaces.

"Well, Chloe I'm just trying to be objective about this. I'm not disputing that you know what you're doing it just feels like we're running out of time." I said

"Well it didn't look like you were so concerned about the time a little while ago." Chloe spitted out angrily.

I blushed in embarrassment as well as anger. "Is that what this is all about Chloe? Because if it is-."

"Allright you two enough!" Lana shouted. "We have work to do! Arguing is not going to solve anything."

Chloe turned to Lana anger exuding from her. "No arguing isn't going to solve anything, but I suppose making out solves everything down to the world's hunger problem huh Lana?"

Lana jumped out of her seat and stood over Chloe looking down at her. "Your petty jealousy is getting old Chloe. I'm not going to stop living my life just so I can appease you and make you feel better. I care about you Chloe, but you can't continue to be so hurtful."

Chloe jumped out of her seat and faced Lana head on, "ME BE HURTFUL! Are you for real? The only person I see hurting here is me. Not You!"

Pete and I reached for the both of them and sat them back in their seats. "Guys, relax." I said my hands on Lana's shoulders trying my best to calm them down.  
"This conversation has absolutely nothing to do with the issue at hand. Please stop arguing. Lets get to the bottom of apprehending Alexa and then we'll deal with the rest. Please." I finished looking Chloe in the eye hoping against hope that she'd agree.

Chloe saw me looking at her and at first stared back at me defiantly but then she sighed and her shoulders sagged slightly. "Fine," Chloe looked at Lana and through gritted teeth said, "I'm sorry Lana. I shouldn't have said some of those things."

Lana looked at Chloe before shaking her head. "I apologize."

Pete who was holding Chloe by her shoulders as well said, "Good. Now can we get back to foxy but deadly Alexa?"

Chloe's lips twitched in an effort to keep her smile in check. "Where were we?"

I cleared my throat as I took the seat next to Lana, "I believe you were going to tell us how we can get our hands on these necklaces."

"Right. So anyway, while the Toys R Us is out of our reach the local 7-11 is not. Remember the vending machines? Well, one of AJ Brighton Co's machines is right here in downtown Smallville." Chloe smiled slightly. "We're just going to have to clean them out. At least this way, we have some type of protection from Alexa until we can get the bigger necklaces from Toys R Us. Oh and about that Clark. I was hoping you would be able to get them for us through Lex."

I gave Chloe a confused look. "Lex? How is Lex going to help us?"

"Well, being that he's got a helicopter that could get to Metropolis a lot faster than any of us can, I was thinking maybe you could call in a favor with him so that he could have the necklaces to us by at least tomorrow morning."

I sighed. "I'll talk to him. I don't know how happy he's going to be shopping for toy necklaces but I'll see what he says."

Chloe closed her laptop and stood getting her jacket back on. "Excellent. Pete why don't you and I got to the 7-11 and get whatever they have left."

Pete stood up and pulled his jacket on as well. "Fine I'll drive. You two stay together." He said pointing at both Lana and I. "Alexa doesn't know Chloe and me know about her so we'll be alright. But she just might come back for you. We'll be back in half an hour tops. Until then sit tight 'till your parents get back. Don't let that pipe out of your sight."

I laughed a little. "Pete we'll be okay."

Pete gave me a seriously worried look. "I know. It's just that this girl seems just a little more dangerous than most of the meteor freaks we've encountered so far." Pete gave me a meaningful look and it dawned on me. He had put two and two together from Chloe's earlier conversation with him and probably had an idea of why Alexa had any type of power over me whatsoever.

"All right Pete." I nodded. "I get it."

Chloe and Lana looked back and forth between us feeling that something was happening but not understanding what.

Pete took Chloe's arm and started to lead her to the door. "C'mon Chloe we got shopping to do."

Chloe reluctantly followed along. "I hope you got quarters, otherwise the guy at 7-11 is going to hate us."

Pete smiled at Chloe. "We'll manage. See you in a few minutes guys."

Lana and I both said our goodbyes and turned to each other.

Oh great. The uncomfortable silence. Just wonderful.

"Lana, about what happened-."

Lana put up a hand and I stopped mid-sentence. "Clark, if you're going to start apologizing, don't. I don't regret what happened. Not for one second." Lana walked toward me and stood right under my nose. "I don't think you regret it either. In fact I think you enjoyed it just as much as I did. Furthermore, I think you should kiss me right now and convince me that it did in fact happen and wasn't a dream." Lana smiled up at me and I felt my heart leap.

"Lana, there is so much we have to talk about. We didn't get a chance to discuss anything." I was hesitant to bring up my secrets. Especially with Lana smiling and not acting angry towards me anymore.

Lana's smile faltered a bit before she said, "Your right Clark. There is a lot to discuss. But right now is not the time. As much as I want to know everything, Chloe and Pete are going to be back very soon and I have a feeling that whatever it is you have to tell me will not take a half hour."

Lana stopped speaking and looked at me thoughtfully.

"What?" I asked.

Lana's lips lifted in a small smile. "You've decided to tell me." She said softly.

Did I? God, when did that happen?

Sometime between when she told me she loved me and when we kissed for the second time. I realized I had never voiced my decision to her. Honestly, I never really voiced the decision to myself. It just seemed right. In fact I was bubbling up inside with the need to release it.

I brought my arms around her waist and looked down seriously at her. "Yeah, I guess I did."

Lana raised her arms around my neck and stood on her tiptoes. "Now about that kiss…"

I grinned down at her and captured her lips to mine. God did she taste good. As our kiss deepened, I felt the familiar stirring of my body and I was a little embarrassed by it. I tried my best not have Lana stand too close in an attempt to hide my arousal. I didn't want Lana thinking I was some kind of sex fiend or something.

Unfortunately, or fortunately for me depending how you look at it, Lana was having none of it. She pushed me up against the nearest wall giving me no option but to have her against me.

"Mmmmm." Lana purred. She dropped one of her hands to the bottom of my shirt and let it slide under. Her hands caressed my stomach and I felt like my heart was going to stop from something this simple. The feel of her skin on mine, touching a place on my body I'm sure she's never touched before, no matter how minimal, brought out a haze in my mind.

Our world disappeared and all that existed was us. Not my secrets, not our pain, us.

I brought both of my hands to her face and held it as we kissed. I let my left hand slide down her neck, down the front of her shirt, passing it lightly over her right breast. I felt Lana shiver slightly as I brought my hand down to her belly and back up to her breast. I felt Lana's nipple harden under my touch and this time I shivered.

Lana's hand was slowly caressing my lower stomach before she slid it up to my chest right above my rapid heartbeat.

I broke the kiss and covered her hand with my own and placed my forehead against hers breathing heavily. "God, what you do to me."

Lana licked her lips and attempted to get her breathing back under control before replying, "Whatever I do to you Clark, will never surpass the effect you have on me. I've never yearned for someone like this in my whole life. All my irrational mind wants you to do right now is make that yearning subside. Even if it's only for a little while."

Man, did she know what she was asking?

My silence must have unnerved her a bit because lifted her head to look at me.

"Clark?" Her hazel eyes searched mine as I thought of a way to respond.

"I love you Lana." Lana's eyes lit up as she realized this was the first time I had spoken the words aloud. "We have a lot of talking to do. When I've finished telling you everything we'll get to the other matters. We'll see how you feel about me then."

Lana's eyes clouded as she responded, "Clark, my feeling's for you will not change overnight. When will you understand that?"

I lowered my head a little. "I hope so Lana."

At that moment Chloe and Pete burst through the kitchen door talking loud enough for the next door neighbor's down the road to hear them.

Christ, they were obvious.

Pete entered the living room first, his pockets filled with the round plastic balls the necklaces came in. "So, Clark, which do you prefer? The heart pendent or the teddy bear one?"

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter Nine

_Lana POV_

As Clark gave Pete a pained look, I took a glance at Chloe and saw her staring at Clark as he argued with Pete over what looked more "Manly". The look wasn't one that was easy to read. It was a mixture of sadness and longing. I felt my heart fall a little as I recognized that look. A look I had seen many a time on my own face. For the same guy.

Chloe must have felt me staring because her eyes lifted to mine and immediately the look disappeared, replaced with defiance. I let my eyes bore into hers, making sure she knew who the number one person in Clark's life would be. Whether or not this was necessarily fair of me didn't matter.

I loved Chloe like a sister, but her reaction toward mine and Clark's relationship was unfair. She was going to have to face facts. If she was going to be mean then so was I.

"Oh come on Clark!" an exasperated Pete was saying. "There's only three of the Teddy Bear and the rest are all hearts, and flowers and girly stuff. You'd look ten times better with that then than I would!" Pete's voice was starting to take on a whiny tone as he held out the offending pieces of jewelry.

Clark pushed the small necklaces back at Pete and shook his head firmly. "Nope. Not doing it. Pass over the Teddy bears."

I broke the staring contest between Chloe and I in order to roll my eyes at the two of them. "Are you two for real? We're trying to catch a potentially psychotic mind reader and all you're worried about is who's going to look less manly than the other?"

Pete turned toward me, "Hey, this is serious stuff man! How else is Alexa going to know how sexy I am if she sees me walking around with flowers around my neck?"

Chloe hit Pete in the arm, "Pete!"

Pete ducked Chloe's next blow, laughing.

Meanwhile, Clark, having snatched them from Pete, was putting on the teddy bear necklaces. One around his neck, the other two wrapped around his wrists.

I looked Clark up and down. "Sexy. Very sexy." I said with a smirk.

Clark blushed as he grinned at me. "Yeah, right. I think I better try to hide them. I think she'd be a tiny bit suspicious if she sees them hanging off of me."

Chloe grabbed a couple of the plastic balls and proceeded to don the necklaces. "Clark? What did Lex say?"

"Uh, Lex?"

Chloe stopped what she was doing and turned faced Clark. "Yeah, Lex. You said you'd call him to ask him if he would get the bigger necklaces. I've been thinking about it and if we can get one a little closer to the neck area we can put it on her for even more security. If it's close enough to the neck she wont be able to just pull it over her head."

Clark nodded his understanding as Chloe looked at him expectantly.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Chloe sighed, "Did you call Lex?"

Clark blushed, "Oh. Uh. No. I didn't get to."

Chloe gave Clark an exasperated look. "Well why not? What the hell were you doing all ………….oh."

Oh god. Enough is enough. "Chloe we just didn't get a chance okay? Listen, Clark just call Lex and ask him. Chloe's right we need this ASAP. I don't suggest we try looking for her tonight, but I do suggest we stick together. There's safety in numbers. Even if this whole lead necklace thing doesn't work, Alexa might not be able to control all of us at the same time."

"Right." Clark said as he walked to the phone. "I'll call Lex and when my parents get home, I'll ask them if you can all stay over after I explain the situation to them."

I glanced at Pete and noticed him looking down in disgust at the choice of necklaces before him. I couldn't help but smile at the pout he had on his face. Pete sighed in resignation and wrapped a particularly fruity flowered necklace around his wrist twice.

Clark was on the phone with Lex no more than 10 minutes before getting off the phone with a huge smile on his face.

I looked at Clark and asked "What happened Clark? What did he say?"

"Lex said he'd help us, no problem. In fact, when I told him about the need for a special necklace for Alexa, he said he'd get us the biggest lead necklace he could find and have it modified with an unbreakable clasp. One that needs a key."

Chloe looked at Clark in disbelief from her place on an armchair. "In one night? How's he going to get something like that? I just wanted him to pull some strings and get us some off the shelves."

Clark gave Chloe a look, "Who are we talking about here Chloe? Remember Lex LUTHOR. All powerful, got more money than Midas, LUTHOR. If anyone can do it it's him."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Sorry. Didn't think before I spoke. Lex Luthor equals extremist. I'm going to get something to drink."

As Chloe walked into the kitchen Clark's phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hey mom……what's the matter? The truck broke down again? I'll come get you……are you sure? But mom……..okay but there's something I have to tell you and dad………."

Pete, and I grew silent as we tried to figure out what was going on. Clark went into detail regarding the situation with Alexa and asked his parents if we could stay before hanging up.

Clark sat down on the couch next to me before answering all of our unspoken questions. "My parents truck broke down when they were in town. The auto mechanic is doing dad a favor and working on it tonight. Mom and dad are going to wait for him to finish and come home most likely in a couple of hours. They said it was okay for you guys to stay." Clark stopped with an impish grin. "Of course, as long as the girls stay in the guest room and Pete and I stay in my room."

I blushed as I realized the Kents probably had no idea how significant that was for Clark and I. They were just being parents. If they only knew how much my body was still burning from earlier with Clark. It was amazing how just sitting next to him had woken up my body in ways I couldn't describe even if I wanted to. The electricity in the air was magnetic.

Clark must have felt it as well because he glanced down at me from his position next to me on the couch and his breathing hitched as he saw the look in my eyes. My hands twitched in the effort it took to hold back the urge to grab him by the back of the head and devour him right there. I took a deep breath and tried to control some of the heat that was crawling over my face and placing a blush over my entire body.

"Helloooo! Earth to Clark!"

Pete was waving a hand in between our two faces trying to get Clark's attention.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Pete. What was it that you asked me?" Clark rubbed his palms up and down his jeans. Were his palms sweating? I know mine were. Oh god. What's happening to me?

Pete snickered. "I asked what you wanted to do for dinner, cause I'm starved. But, uh it looks like me and you are hungry for two different things."

"Pete!" Clark cried out.

I groaned inwardly, vowing to try and be a little less obvious about my feelings.

Pete laughed out loud as Chloe walked into the room with a glass full of juice. She looked at Pete curiously. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing Chloe. Clark's parents said it's okay for us to stay tonight." Pete held back a smile and I tried not to look at Chloe.

Chloe sat across from us and sighed. "Fine. So guys, what's the plan? I know we're not going to look for Alexa tonight, or at least until the authorities have something for us, but we need to come up with something just in case. Like for instance, how do we expect to get that necklace on her?"

Clark leaned forward a bit and I felt some semblance of control come back to me as he wasn't in my immediate vicinity. "If by the morning the sheriff hasn't tracked her down we'll go looking for her. Once we find her, the lead won't let her control us anymore. She won't be nearly as powerful as before. We'll just have to take her down and force the necklace on her. We'll call the Sherriff, she'll haul her off and boom problem solved."

Chloe's lips settled into a frown as she contemplated what Clark just said. "That's if we find her."

"We will." Clark replied.

"You make it seem so simple. I just hope it goes as smoothly as you think it will." Chloe's frown deepened.

"I hope so too Chloe."

Pete got Clark's cordless and dropped it in Clark's lap. "Order some pizza Clark. I'm starved."

Clark glanced around, "Is that cool with everyone?"

Everyone nodded their agreement. Chloe and Pete started talking about school, Clark got on the phone to order the pizza and I was left alone to my own thoughts.

I should have distracted myself.

Suddenly, my mind wandered to the confrontation with Alexa.

"_You know Clark I've met very few people that took me so long to penetrate their minds and emotions. Usually those few had some type of power of their own or had a very strong will. But you……….your different. It not only took me a considerable amount of time to penetrate your mind but I also can't read everything about you"_

"_You have so many…….doors in your head. Locked doors."_

I bit my lip in frustration. Clark was different. I know this for a fact. I just wish I could ask him now and get a straight answer from him.

Be patient Lana. He said he'd tell you and he will. Just be patient.

But I was tired of being patient! That's all I've been so far and that's gotten me nowhere. I guess I'm just afraid Clark will turn tail and run. There have been so many promises made in the past and so many broken.

I looked at Clark. He was off the phone and he was smiling at something Pete and Chloe were talking about and my heart jumped.

_God, please don't let that happen this time. I love him too much.  
_

As if he had heard my thoughts, Clark turned his head and looked directly at me. He looked into my eyes and I guess he saw the turmoil there. He reached for my hand and squeezed it slightly. I smiled at him and squeezed back. Suddenly Clark's eyes darkened and I felt the heat that was somehow now always apparent when we were in each others close vicinity, come right back into focus. It might sound cliché but the room disappeared. Chloe's and Pete's conversation faded and all I saw was Clark.

My smile disappeared. I licked my lips in nervousness and saw Clark's eyes drift down to them. Clark leaned down, his face mere centimeters away from mine. His lips a heartbeat away from mine.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. Get a room guys!" Pete exclaimed.

Clark and I jumped apart as my heart pummeled my chest. I glanced quickly at Chloe as a short pang of guilt went through me. Chloe's lips were pressed together and the anger I saw in her eyes was murderous.

Chloe jumped up out of her seat. "I need some air. I'll be back." With that she strode toward the doorway.

"Chloe wait," Pete said. "We should stick……….together." Pete's last words came out as the door slammed behind Chloe. He looked at me and Clark sheepishly. "I think she's a tad bit upset. I'm going to go talk to her."

Clark ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Fine. Just be careful."

Pete nodded and left.

I let a sigh come out of my mouth and flopped into the back of the couch, my head slightly tilted back.

"Why can't it just be easy Clark?"

"Nothing worth it ever is." Clark replied softly.

I turned my head to the side and looked at Clark as he stared at me. My heart flip flopped and the room grew incredibly warm once again. Clark's face lowered to mine and this time we kissed without incident. A jolt of electricity went through my body, slightly stronger than the last time. Clark's mouth opened and his tongue licked the outside of my lips coaxing them open. My tongue met his and the kiss deepened. Clark quickly pulled me to him and placed me so I was straddling him, never breaking the kiss.

I knew I should stop him. I knew Pete and Chloe could be back any second now. But I also knew at that moment I could have cared less.

Clark's hands were under the back of my shirt caressing the exposed skin underneath. He rubbed my back before bringing his hands higher to where the clip of my strapless bra was. Clark caressesd the silky material before bringing his hands to the front of my tank top directly over my breasts. I moaned encouragement and he took one of my nipples in between his fingers and pinched slightly through the material of the bra. I bucked in his lap at the sensation and felt both nipples go hard.

Clark let a muffled moan escape him as he lowered the cups of the bra and pushed them to the side. He lifted the tank top up and over my exposed breasts and broke the kiss. His eyes darted back and forth as he stared at my breasts intently as if trying to commit them to memory. I should've felt at least slightly embarrassed, but I didn't. Instead I only felt an overwhelming heat radiating out from my most private parts.

I leaned slightly toward Clark, not sure what I was silently asking for but sure Clark would know anyway. Clark lowered his head slowly to my right nipple. His tongue darted and he licked the nipple hesitantly, unsure. I gasped and grabbed Clark's head to my breast. Clark, needing no further encouragement, opened his mouth over the nipple and sucked it into his mouth letting his tongue swirl around it. He brought up his other hand and softly fondled the left breast, never breaking mouth contact with the right.

My breath was coming out in loud gasps as I threw my head back, my arms wrapped behind Clark's neck for leverage. I could feel Clark's dick throbbing in between my legs and at that moment I wanted to throw caution out to the wind and feel him inside of me, feel him on top of me, making me feel………..complete.

Clark pulled my head down to his once again and we kissed softer than before but no less passionate. Suddenly Clark tensed and pulled his lips from mine.

"What is it Clark?" I croaked out.

"Shhhhh." Clark tilted his head slightly before his eyes widened. He pulled my bra up and my shirt down. "Sit down next to me. Chloe and Pete are coming back to the house."

I looked down at him, confused. "How do you know that? I don't hear anything."

Clark gently lifted me off of him and placed me next to him. "Trust me."

I sighed in frustration. My body was humming in anticipation and I couldn't get my lower extremities to understand that this particular liaison was over.

I glanced over at Clark and saw him struggling to fix his jeans so that his hardness wasn't so obvious. Clark finally just pulled his shirt over the front of his pants and I suppressed a giggle.

I wasn't very successful and Clark's head shot up in my direction. "You think this is funny? Because I don't think it's very funny."

I tried to get a hold of myself as I replied, "No. I'm just laughing because I know exactly how you feel. I'm sure if I had, uh, one of those, I'd be having just as much of a problem. If not more."

Clark laughed a little as well and kissed the top of my forehead. When he pulled away, I noticed his smile had disappeared and his face was thoughtful. "I'm sort of glad we stopped Lana."

"Oh. Really?"

"We have too much between us for this to be happening right now. But I can't seem to stop myself."

"I know what you mean. Clark?"

"Yes?"

"Once this situation with Alexa is taken care of, promise me you won't go back on your word. Promise me you'll tell me everything."

Clark closed his eyes as the doubt in my voice brought him to the realization that a part of me didn't think he'd follow through on his word.

"I promise Lana. Believe me." Clark reached over to the coffee table behind him and grabbed three plastic balls. "Now turn around and lift up your hair. You have yet to put on any of these necklaces."

I turned away from Clark and felt the cool necklace against my overheated skin. Clark clasped the necklace and placed a small kiss on the back of my neck. I shivered and said, "I've never been kissed there before."

I felt rather than saw Clark smile, "Then let me be the first."

The kitchen door slammed and we heard Chloe and Pete run into the living room.

Pete stood there gasping before saying, "Guys, we have a problem."

Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter Ten

_Clark POV_

I shot up out of the sofa. "What's wrong"

Chloe coughed trying to get her bearings together. "We saw Alexa when we were on our way back. Pete tried to run after her but she was too far ahead of us."

"She got away" I asked.

Pete nodded his head. "Yeah. Clark I'm sorry. I saw her lurking by the living room window. It looked like she was trying to snoop inside the room. She heard me running up to her and booked. I lost her."

I sighed. "It's okay Pete. We just have to keep our guard up. Hopefully Lex will come through with that necklace sooner than later."

Lana wrapped her arms around herself. "Shouldn't we call the Sheriff and let her know what you guys saw?"

I nodded my head in agreement. "Yeah. I'll call her now. There's no sense in going after her. She's long gone. She'd be stupid to come back after Pete and Chloe spotted her."

The doorbell rang and all of us jumped at the loud unexpected sound.

"Hello? Pizza delivery"

Everyone relaxed visibly as I walked to the door, opened it and paid the delivery guy.

I lay the pizza on the counter and glanced into the living room. "Uh, anyone planning on eating tonight"

There was a similar look on everyone's faces: fear. "Guys, are you allright"

Lana was the first to speak as she stopped hugging herself and walked in my

direction toward the kitchen. "I'm sorry Clark, it's just I've felt firsthand what Alexa can do. All of a sudden these necklaces feel like childs play compared to what she's capable of."

Pete nodded his agreement. "It's just that if there is something in my body I didn't want to lose control of it would be my mind...you know"

Chloe lifted her shoulders as if to shake off the feelings of fear coursing through her. "Oh come on guys! We've faced worse than this. Alexa will be a piece of cake. Now let's eat some pizza and keep each other occupied."

Chloe flounced to the counter as I picked up the cordless to call the Sheriff.

Two hours later Chloe, Pete, and I were sitting on the floor in front of my television trying not to fall asleep when the doorbell rang for the second time that night. I gently took Lana's sleeping head off of my lap and put it on the pillow I had laid out earlier beside us.

"Mr. Clark Kent" The question was directed from a very tall man wearing a long trench coat and sunglasses standing on my porch when I had opened the door.

Sunglasses? In the middle of the night?

"Yes, I'm Clark."

"Special delivery from Mr. Lex Luthor." The mystery man handed a medium sized square package to me, and without further ado turned promptly on his heel and headed to the waiting limo.

I closed the door and scratched my head as I brought the package into the living room.

Chloe picked her head up from the pillow she was lying on"What's that Clark? Is that package from Lex"

"Bingo." I quickly sat back down in my place next to the now sleeping soundly Lana and tried to tear it open as quietly as possible.

Inside was a jewelry box. I opened the box and immediately I knew what it was to be rich and have power. The ability to make a couple of phone calls and get whatever your heart desires in a little over two hours was staring me right in the face. The necklace was the choker type and was pretty...in it's own way. It contained swirls of lead linking itself together very similar to a chain link fence pattern. There was a large clasp in the back that needed a key to open it.

A note was attached to the underside of the box and I instantly recognized Lexs' handwriting.

Clark,

Hopefully this necklace will be sufficient to further your cause until I can get my hands on your other request. The key for the clasp is located underneath the lining of the jewelry box.

Please be careful.

Lex

Chloe read the note over my shoulder. "Short, sweet and to the point. Lex never changes does he"

Pete shook his head wearily. "I don't think I want to know where he got that from."

"Oh come on Pete. Who cares where he got it from as long as we have it now." I said.

Lana shifted in her sleep and I heard her breathing start to quicken. I glanced down at her face and saw her eyes darting back and forth under her eyelids. "Mmmmmm. Clark...sigh." I took a quick look at Pete and Chloe but Lana had spoken too softly for them to realize anything. I nudged Lana slightly"Lana" I whispered in her ear"Wake up."

Lana's eyes fluttered once again before opening. She blinked a couple of time trying to get her eyes back into focus. At that moment I couldn't help but wish that she woke up to me like this every morning.

"Hey sleepyhead." I whispered.

Lana smiled up at me. Her hand reached up and her fingers trailed my lips for one

second as if not truly believing I was there.

Lana dropped her hand and sat up on her elbows. "What's going on? What did I miss"

I picked up the jewelry box and handed it to Lana to see. "Lex got us one of the items we asked him to get. He had some strange guy deliver this not too long a go."

Lana opened the box and her eyes widened slightly. "Wow. Now all we need is a mind reading slash controlling psycopath to put it on and we'll be hunkydory."

Pete stood up and brushed his hands over the back of his pants. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I want to get some sleep before we have to play detective in the morning."

I stood up as well and reached down to help Lana up. As our hands clasped I felt a

strange energy flowing from her to me. I looked into her face and saw her eyes searching mine. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but grin like a fool back at her.

I heard Chloe start to gather up the pillows behind me and it broke the spell somewhat. I let go of Lana's hands and bent down to help Chloe gather up the stuff strewn about the living room. "Allright, I'll help the girls set up the guest ro-."

A loud thump next to the kitchen door stopped me mid sentence. I dropped the pillows in my hand and quickly gestured to Lana, Pete and Chloe to go to the wall directly next to the living room doorway, out of sight of the kitchen. I snatched the necklace and the key out of the jewelry box and joined them.

"Chloe, Lana, you guys stay here. Pete you come with me." I whispered. They all nodded as Pete and I crouched down low to the kitchen door. I motioned to Pete to stay to the side of the doorway. I quickly pulled the door open and ran outside to the porch.

Nothing.

Wait. There. Running in the distance next to the cows.

Alexa.

"Pete! Call the police! I'm going after Alexa. Stay here with the girls. Don't let anyone in the house!"

"What are you crazy? I'm coming with you!" Pete shouted.

But I was already halfway across the lawn heading to the fields. Alexa was running towards her Toyota parked way out next to the main road.

I waited until I was on the darker part of our property before braking out into super speed and stopping right in front of her blocking her progress.

Alexa ran smack into me with a surprised yelp before backing up immediately. "How did you do that?"

"Alexa, you need help." I said ignoring her question matching her step for step. "Let me help you."

Alexa smirked at me angrily. "Oh please. You don't want to help me. You just want to hurry up and be rid of me so you can get back to that heavy duty makeout session you were having with Lana."

I blushed as I came to the realization Alexa had witnessed a very private, very personal moment between Lana and myself.

"Looks like Clark Kent won't be staying a virgin much longer. Lana Lang just might put out after all."

My anger flared at her spiteful comments. My body tensed up with the need to knock her senseless.

Alexa smiled with glee, as she must have sensed the anger oozing out of me. The lead necklaces blocked out her stronger psychic abilities but she was still a conduit for emotions. "OOOOOO, Clarkie didn't like that did he? Am I insulting your precious Lana?"

I continued to match Alexa's steps. "We both know that I only have to hit you once Alexa."

Alexa's smile faded and she stopped abrubtly. "Maybe. But that's only if I let you."

Alexa narrowed her eyes. The meteorites in her system prevented me from being completely immune to her but I only felt a slight amount of pressure in my head, although I wasn't about to let her know that. I dropped to my knees and grabbed my head hoping to catch her off guard so I could put the necklace on her.

"CLARK!"

No! Lana and Chloe were running at top speed in our direction closing the distance fast.

Alexa whirled around and narrowed her eyes at them. Confusion quickly clouded her eyes. The questions swirling through her head were painted clear as day on her face. Why weren't they stopping? Why can't I control them?

Alexa took two shaky steps back ready to flee, but she was too slow. Lana lifted her leg into a roundhouse kick and connected with a satisfying crack to Alexa's face. Alexa went down with a loud oof.

Chloe wasting no time, jumped on top of her and held her down by the shoulders as Alexa struggled to get up.

I raised my eyebrows at their performance. Too shocked to move.

"Uh. Clark? A little help here?" Chloe asked. Lana quickly helped Chloe hold Alexa down and looked at me expectantly.

"Oh right." I pulled the necklace out of my pocket, wrapped it around Alexa's neck and locked it.

"You'll regret this! You have no idea how powerful I am!" Alexa spat out still struggling to relinquish the hold Lana and Chloe had on her.

"Oh really?" Chloe smirked at Alexa. "Well it looks to me like your as weak as newborn kitten, so you'll excuse me if I don't tremble in fear." Chloe stood up and got off of Alexa wiping her hands. Lana stood as well helping me get Alexa into a standing position.

Alexa shook the hair out of her face continuing to struggle wildly. I pulled her arms

behind her and held her hands in a handcuff like grip. "You best be careful Chloe. I don't know how you idiots are stopping me from controlling you but that doesn't mean I can't hurt you."

Chloe stood her ground and faced down Alexa. "I'd like to see you try."

Alexa laughed outloud. "Your so pathetic Chloe."

Chloe met Alexa's laugh with a louder one. "Me? I'm pathetic? I'm not the one who just got drop kicked by a 100 pound ex-cheerleader."

"Hey." Lana exclaimed from the sidelines.

I rolled my eyes in frustration. "Come on girls. Let's bring her back to the house and wait for the Sheriff. We can continue the verbal battle in there." I started walking practically dragging Alexa with me. I heard the girls start to follow me before I noticed Alexa's body was shaking. With laughter.

"What?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Tsk, Tsk. Poor Chloe doesn't even realize how all that bitterness and anger her feelings for a certain farmboy give to her, will hurt her in the long run. That potential black heart of yours will continue to grow Chloe. It will change you. It will make you want a taste for the dark side." Alexa lifted her head. "But you already know that don't you Chloe? You've savored it before."

I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at Chloe.

Chloe folded her arms across her chest. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

I couldn't help the look of confusion that passed over my face as I tried to make sense of what Alexa had just said. "Chloe?"

Alexa laughed again. "Oh yes. Chloe. She loves you, you know Clark. She burns for you. Sometimes that burning makes you do stupid things."

Noting the uncomfortable direction this conversation was going I started dragging Alexa behind me again. The comments Alexa was making were piquing my curiosity but my better judgment told me to avoid a confrontation involving Chloe's romantic feelings toward me. I don't think it would be a good idea to go down that road again.

"Ever the noble gentleman, aren't we Clark?" Alexa goaded. "The guilt that pores out of you is suffocating. But it's not your fault your heart belongs to another. They say a love like yours never dies. But never fear. Lana loves you just as much. Don't you Lana?"

Not waiting for an answer. Alexa continued with a strange look on her face as she tried to make sense of the emotions poring out of Lana. "But, please tell me Lana, why are you so frustrated? What are you afraid of?"

Before Lana could respond, the sound of running footsteps sounded in the near perimeter.

Alexa suddenly shivered in antincipation. "So much heartache. So much locked up emotion." Despite her dislike of her powers when she was younger, Alexa had obviously come to terms with them and embraced them. Not having all of her powers must have had a huge impact on Alexa. She was feeding off of her weaker power like a drug.

Pete's running form came into view. When he reached us he bent over at the waist and placed his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. "Clark, I'm sorry man. I went inside to call the sheriff and these two went running out like Xena and Gabrielle trying to save the day."

"Hey, wait a minute." Chloe exclaimed.

"Don't worry Chloe." Alex shifted in my arms trying to face her. "He doesn't mean it. In fact, every time you're in his vicinity his heart beats faster than a speeding bullet."

Chloe gave Alexa a confused look. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Pete's eyes went wide with fear. "Shut up Alexa!"

Alexa stared hard at Pete. "What are you so afraid of Pete? I may not be able to read your mind but you have to be stupid not to see how you feel about her."

"Pete? I don't understand." Chloe shifted on her feet her head turned slightly to the side.

Alexa sighed. "You know for a reporter, you're a little slow on the uptake."

Pete started to panic. "Come on Clark let's get to the house man." Pete grabbed her other arm and started to pull. But Alexa was not deterred.

"He's in love with you, you moron." Alexa said in a tired voice.

Chloe opened her mouth to speak and at first could only sputter. "Pete is this….is this true?" She whispered.

Pete stopped trying to drag Alexa and dropped his hands to his sides in defeat. He turned his back to Chloe for a second before facing her. "Yeah. Yeah it is true." A slight anger laced in his words. "But so what if it is? You're always so busy being blinded by Clark that you could never see what's right in front of you!" Pete laughed a little to himself. "Ironic isn't it? While I was pining away for you, hoping one day you'd really _see _me, you were hoping Clark would do the same to you." Pete gave Chloe one last glance. "I've had enough of show and tell for one night. I'm going back to the house. I think Clark can handle Alexa." And with that Pete strode purposefully toward the house. His head held high making sure to prove his pride was still intact.

Chloe stood by helplessly watching Pete walk away. The look of pure confusion never leaving her face. "I – uh, think I want to be alone. I'm going to take a walk." A tear glimmered in one of Chloe's eyes.

Lana must have noticed the same time as I did because she walked up to Chloe and put a hand on her arm. "Hey, you gonna be okay?" She said quietly.

Chloe started to shake her head yes and put a smile on, but this time her mask

wouldn't hold up. Her face crumbled and her tears started to fall slowly. "No. No I'm not going to be okay. Everything is so messed up. I just want…..I just want everything to back to the way it was before."

I stiffened at her words. They were an echo of my earlier conversation with Lana. "Chloe, you can't go back to before. Believe me, it doesn't work. You can only move forward and hope everything works out." I broke off and smiled softly at Lana. "And when it does you'll realize it was worth the wait."

Lana stared at me. "Yes," She said softly. "Yes it will."

"I think I'm going to throw up." Alexa said sarcastically.

Ooops. Forgot about Alexa for a minute there.

I sighed. "Come on, let's get you back to the house and to the sheriff before you ruin anyone else's night."

Chloe shook her head. "You guys go ahead. I'm going to take that walk." Chloe turned on her heel and headed in the opposite direction of the house.

I looked at her retreating back and my shoulders sagged. I could save the town of Smallville on a daily basis without breaking a sweat but I couldn't figure out how to comfort my friend.

Lana noticed the look of defeat in my eyes. "Hey Clark? Stop doing the 'It's all my fault' thing believe it or not, sometimes it's not." She said in a no nonsense voice as we once again attempted to complete the walk to the house.

Sirens sounded in the distance and bright lights rolled the hills as the Sherriff and her men arrived at the farm.

Alexa did a sudden emotional 360 and started to sob uncontrollably at the sound and I almost felt sorry for her. But then I thought of how she abused her powers and tried to hurt people and that sympathy quickly faded.

"How Clark?" Alexa asked through her tears. "How does this stupid necklace stop me from being able to use my powers?"

I ignored her question and continued to walk.

Five minutes later we were surrounded by officers brandishing lead pipes.

I guess the sheriff decided to heed my warning after all.

"I'm going to take a lucky guess and say that the girl being dragged unceremoniously by you Mr. Kent is Ms. Santiago." The sheriff unhooked a pair of handcuffs from her belt loop and I handed Alexa over. "Don't go anywhere Mr. Kent. You neither Ms. Lang. There are a lot of questions I need answered. Go wait for me by the police cars over there. I'll be with you in a couple of minutes."

Lana and I nodded our heads in agreement. I put my arm around Lana's shoulders and led the way.

"Clark?"

"Yeah?"

Lana stopped walking for a second and looked up at me. "In actuality Alexa never hurt us physically. In fact if there was any physical harm done it was done by us, um, me."

"Lana, sometimes physical harm isn't the only type of harm. She tried to invade our minds and control us. She needs help. Do you know the kind of damage she could inflict on people if she's not treated?"

Lana swallowed hard. "I know Clark. But a part of me can't help but feel guilty. Everyday she's exposed to all these emotions that people are going through but I don't think she knows how to read or handle her _own_ emotions."

I looked down with affection at this woman I was in love with. Earlier this evening, she had caught this woman trying to, ahem, sexually molest me but here she was worried over her welfare, trying to understand what made her tick instead of hating her and saying 'Good riddance'.

Suddenly I wasn't afraid anymore. Worried yes, but not afraid. If there was anyone in the world who would take me as I am, it would be Lana. How could I not have known that?

I reached out and took both of Lana's hands in mine.

"Lana, remember that talk we needed to have?"

End of part Ten


	11. Chapter Eleven

_Lana POV_

"Lana, remember that talk we needed to have?"

I looked down at my hands clenched in Clark's. I looked up into his face and saw a distinct change. What was different this time?

"Yes. It isn't something I'd likely forget anytime soon." My heart was thumping in nervousness. I just hoped he couldn't hear it. But that was silly right? I mean who could hear somebody else's heart beating?

Clark smiled slightly. "Stupid question. Sorry." Clark's face took on that red tint I was so used to seeing in him. "Well, my point was-."

"CLARK! Oh my God honey! Are you okay? Are you and Lana all right? What happened?"

Clark and I looked up and saw Mr. And Ms. Kent striding in our direction. Ms. Kent had a terrified look in her eyes. When she reached us she pulled us both into a hug.

"We couldn't get here fast enough!" She said breathlessly. "Lana sweetie, is everyone okay?"

I breathed in the scent of Martha Kent before she pulled away from her hug. Ms. Kent always had a distinct scent to her. Something like apples and cinnamon. Every time I smelled something similar to it I always associated it with Martha. She smelled like……….home. Somewhere where mom is cooking dinner when I come home from school and waiting for me so she can ask how my day was. Waiting for me so she can give me a kiss hello and a hug when she realizes I had a bad day. Someone who would never leave their child behind. Someone who cares. Someone who loves me. For the good and the bad.

But I digress.

I tried my best to smile at Ms. Kent reassuringly despite the disappointment that was lingering in me from the missed opportunity to speak to Clark about his big secret.  
"Everyone's fine Ms. Kent. Alexa's been apprehended. She's over there by the Sheriffs' car." I pointed in the direction of the still crying Alexa. Mr. and Ms. Kent turned as one toward her.

Ms. Kent's face took on a sympathetic look and Mr. Kent frowned in dismay.

"Well she certainly doesn't look very dangerous." Mr. Kent said as he continued to stare in her direction.

"Trust me Mr. Kent. Looks can be deceiving." I bit my lip. "The only reason Alexa looks so helpless right now is because she has no powers. That necklace around her neck is blocking them."

Ms. Kent sighed. "I wish there was some way we could help her. She's only a teenager. She looks so lost."

Mr. Kent smiled and put an arm around his wife. "You and your big heart."

Martha looked sheepish. "I can't help it. I hate to see children suffer. She needs help not a stay in the penitentiary."

Clark smiled. "Only my mother." Clark's smile slowly disappeared. I looked in the direction he was staring at and saw the Sheriff heading toward us. "Great. Now for the third degree." He muttered under his breath.

I suppressed a smile and tried my best to look serious, as the Sheriff grew closer.

"Jonathan. Martha." The Sheriff nodded at them in acknowledgement. The Kents nodded back. "Well, it seems to me we have an unfortunate set of circumstances here once again. I'm going to have to ask your son and Ms. Lang some questions. So if you'll kindly follow me."

The sheriff led us to her vehicle where she took out a pad. As she shot her questions at us I noticed she distinctly kept a lot of her questions directed to Clark. Hmmmmm….it was almost as if she thought Clark was somehow responsible for all this. But why?

"Allright." The Sheriff snapped the pad shut. "I think I have all I need. I'll be in touch." The sheriff nodded at us as she walked away.

Mr. Kent put his arm around Martha and looked at all of us. "Why don't we all go inside? I'm sure we could all go for a piece of Martha's famous apple pie right now."

As we walked to the house, I looked back and saw the Sheriff put her hand on

Alexa's head and push her down into the squad car. I felt a small pang of regret as I realized in a way I had to thank Alexa. Without her crazy interference, Clark and I probably would not have reached this point in our relationship. I don't think I would have ever tried to approach Clark if it hadn't been for my jealousy.

I glanced up at Clark and stared at his profile. Clark must have sensed me because he looked down and smiled that dazzling smile. He put his arm around me and gave me a squeeze.

Yes, a definite thank you was in order.

The first thing we saw when we walked into the house was Pete staring into space slumped in one of the armchairs in the living room. He had a look of absolute misery painted on his face.

"Pete?" Clark said. "Hey man you okay?"

Pete jumped at the unexpected voice and sat up a little straighter. "Yeah, yeah of

course. Just waiting for you guys to get back." Pete attempted a small smile and failed.

I glanced back at the Kents. Ms. Kent took in the situation in about 30 seconds and motioned to Mr. Kent to follow her to the kitchen. "Come Jonathan. Help me prepare a little late night snack." Mr. Kent gave her a confused look but complied. I could hear him asking Ms. Kent what that was all about and smiled as I thought to myself how clueless men could be sometimes.

I strode across the room and sat across from Pete. I leaned toward him slightly and I took one of his hands in mine as he did his best not to meet my eyes. "Pete? Do you want to talk?"

Pete started to shake his head no but his shoulders slumped in defeat. "This is not how I wanted her to find out. I was such a jerk to her. How could I expect her to even talk to me after that?"

I stroked his hand for a second as I thought of a way to reply. Clark stood to one side letting me take control of the situation. "Pete, you know if you had done anything wrong, I would be the first to tell you. But in this particular case, you didn't do anything unjustified. You acted out of hurt and love. You didn't really say anything hurtful. Talk to her Pete. I'm sure she'll be more than willing to listen."

Pete looked at me with hope in his eyes. "Do you really think so?"

I smiled at Pete. "Of course. You two have been friends for a long time. Right now she's probably trying to figure out how to approach you about it. Go look for her Pete. Tell her how you feel. I think you'll be surprised how far honesty can get you."

I felt Clark stiffen next to me at my words. Oops. I was so not trying to give Clark a hint that time.

Pete smiled and stood up. "Your right Lana. I always seem to know how to give advice on girls but I never know how to help myself in that department. Right Clark?"

"I – uh. Right Pete." Clark stuttered. I gave him a curious look.

Pete gave me a quick hug. "I gotta go find Chloe. Thanks Lana."

"Bye." I said as I watched Pete practically run out of the house, such was his need to find Chloe.

Alone again. Or at least partially. I could hear Clark's parents talking low in the kitchen.

I gave Clark a curious look. "What did Pete mean by his giving advice on girls? You've talked about us with Pete?"

Clark looked down at the floor. "Well, yeah. He's my best friend. He just always seemed to know what to say to snap me back to reality. He was always pushing me to tell you."

I froze. "Wait a minute. Are you telling me that Pete knows all about your secret?"

Clark looked extremely uncomfortable. "Yes. But he found out by accident."

"By accident? Who else knows? Does…..Chloe know?" I don't know why this was so important to me but it was. If Chloe knew about this before me I don't know how I would react to it. It might seem unreasonable, but I wanted to be the first to know. I wanted to be the one Clark trusted with everything.

Clark ran a hand through his hair nervously. "No Chloe doesn't know. Listen, can we

talk about this in private?" Clark kept glancing nervously at the kitchen door.

"You haven't told your parents your going to tell me have you?"

"Well, no I haven't exactly gotten a chance to. With all that's been happening I never got to sit down with them. Would you rather I speak to them first?"

I thought about it for a full second before deciding against it. If they knew beforehand that he was going to reveal himself to me, they would try to talk him out of it. I couldn't let them do that.

"No. Let's go to your loft. We'll be able to talk in private there." I felt a tiny twinge of guilt. The Kents have been nothing but nice to me since day one and in a way I was going to deceive them but I couldn't risk it. I was done trying to play martyr. I was going to be selfish for once.

Clark nodded and led me to the kitchen. "Mom, Dad. Lana and I are going to take a walk to clear our heads. We'll be back."

Ms. Kent gave Clark a look of concern. "Clark it's so late. Shouldn't you drive Lana home instead? I'm sure you two must be exhausted after today's events."

Clark gave his mom a reassuring smile. "We're fine mom. We just want to relax for a couple of minutes."

Mr. Kent gave Clark a LOOK and he glanced at me. "Is everything okay son?"

"Dad, I'm fine, everything is fine. We'll be back soon." Clark gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and he took my hand. I smiled at the Kents and followed Clark out of the house.

The walk to the loft seemed to take forever and the silence on the way there didn't help matters. By the time we reached the top of the loft I was ready to pull my hair out.

"Clark, I don't mean to sound over anxious or to make you nervous we please get this over with? I'm so nervous I'm ready to jump off of a bridge." I paced the small space of the loft as Clark watched me. He had a strange expression on his face. He was nervous that was for sure, but there was also a look of acceptance. He had come to terms with this. He was ready for whatever happened. This was it. He leaned with his hands behind him against the window ledge.

"Lana, maybe you should sit down."

"I'm fine."

"No you should sit."

"Clark I'm fine."

"Lana I'm not human."

"No, really Clark I'm fi-What?"

The silence in the loft was unbearable but I couldn't bring myself to say anything more. What did he mean by 'not human'?

"Lana?"

"I don't understand. What do you mean 'not human'?" I whispered.

Clark's bravado faulted for a second and I began to see the fear again but he quickly got himself together, straightened his back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Lana, I'm different. I have abilities. I can do things no one else can do."

I swallowed visibly. "What kind of abilities?"

"Instead of telling you, why don't I show you?" Clark gave me a look, silently asking me for permission. All I could do was nod my head.

All of a sudden with one woosh Clark was standing right in front of me. Before I could contemplate what happened Clark was gone again but a split second later he was carrying flowers from his mom's garden.

I took the flowers from his hand. As I held the makeshift bouquet a million things were going through my head but only one thing seemed to be able to come out of my mouth. "Your mom is going to kill you once she finds out you picked her roses." I said softly.

Clark stood there dumbfounded for a second. Then he laughed nervously. "That's it? That's all you can say?"

I stood silent a moment not really knowing what else to say. I looked down at the roses on my hand and tried to come to terms with whatever had just happened. I guess a part of me always suspected Clark was different. Hell, on the car ride over to the barn earlier I had gone through all of the scenarios in my head and thought the impossible. But now….Clark was making the impossible……possible.

I finally looked up at Clark and gazed into his eyes. "Is this it? Is running really fast your only secret?"

Clark shook his head. "No Lana. Superspeed is only the beginning."

I stepped in front of Clark trying not to show any fear. "Then show me."

Clark took one of my hands and squeezed tightly. "Are you okay? I mean with this?"

"No." I shook my head. "But I'm willing to try to be."

Clark sighed in slight relief. "What do you want to know next?"

"Everything. I've been in the dark for so long I don't know what weird coincidence to start off with first. Why don't you tell me what other kind of "abilities" you have."

Clark nodded and let go of my hands. He crossed his arms and turned away for a second before turning back. All of a sudden he stared hard at the corner of his loft. The candle sitting there lit up, then the next one then the one next to that. Before I knew it the whole loft was lit up like a tree on Christmas. I put the flowers on one of Clark's tables and slowly walked to one of the candles mesmerized.

"How?" I whispered.

I felt Clark walking up behind me. "With my eyes. They, um, shoot fire."

"Your eyes shoot fire?"

"Yes."

"……"

Okay. Now what? Do I even want to know what else?

Yeah. Yeah I did.

Swiftly I turned to Clark as a thought occurred to me. "So you're a meteor freak? But that doesn't make you not human Clark."

Clark's eyes dropped. "No Lana. I'm not a meteor freak. But I am the cause of all the meteor freaks in Smallville."

I shook my head in confusion. "What do you mean? Clark, I don't get it. How could you be the cause?"

As the silence grew, I could hear the crickets, I could hear the soft wind, I could hear Clark breathing right in front of me. But in no way could I hear Clark's thoughts and that more than anything is what I wanted to hear right now. Now I knew the temptation involved in Alexa's power.

"Clark? We've gone this far. Just tell me."

"You don't get it Lana. This isn't easy. I – I don't want to lose you." His mouth twisted in suppressed emotion.

On instinct, I lifted my hand to his face knowing he needed to be touched. "I'm right here. I'm listening. So far I haven't run away right?" He nodded. "So, what are you waiting for?"

"Lana, I'm – on the day of the meteor shower I – I came to earth that day. In a spaceship….within the meteor rocks from my home planet…..that my biological parents sent me in."

I froze. If I expected anything, I don't think it was this. "What?"

Clark felt my withdrawal but continued anyway. "I'm an alien."

Slowly my hand dropped. My parents…that day…..ohmygod. Slowly I walked away. I looked at everything but Clark. "Are you telling me that, essentially, because of you……my parents died?"

Clark's shoulders slumped. Regret etched on every handsome feature. His eyes glittered. "Yes, Lana. Inadvertently I am the cause for your parent's death. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?"

"I don't know what else to say."

"I don't think sorry is the correct word to use." I'm speaking so softly I can barely even hear myself.

Silence again. But this time there is nothing I can do about it. It's my turn to talk, but I don't know what to say. A part of me wants to slap Clark senseless for lying to me all this time. But another part of me wants to hug him and let him know everything will be okay.

I touch my face and I realize I'm crying. In fact the tears won't stop. My heart hurts as a whole new wave of grief comes over me. Grief for my parents, grief for all the "What if's." shooting across my mind.

What if Clark had never come? What if my parents were still alive? What if I had never met him? How would my life be different?

Wait a minute.

I know how it would be different.

I would be dead. I wasn't meant to live long. I was destined to die young. Clark changed my destiny time after time.

Clark came up to me and tentatively touched my shoulder. "Lana?"

I shivered. I didn't know what to do, what to think. I didn't know if I should throw off his hand or caress it with my own. In the end I did neither. I just stood there, facing away from Clark, not daring to look at him. If I did my strength would crumble.

Finally I said, "I need to be alone Clark. I need some time to think."

Clark's hand dropped and he quickly turned me toward him. "Don't close up on me Lana. Please just tell me what your thinking. I need you."

I trembled at his words. Oh lord how I needed him too.

End of Part Eleven


	12. Chapter Twelve

_This will continue in Lana POV_

Clark's hand dropped and he quickly turned me toward him. "Don't close up on me Lana. Please just tell me what your thinking. I need you."

I trembled at his words. Oh lord how I needed him too.

I tried everything not to cry any harder. I bit my lip, held my breath, counted to 30 but nothing worked. I couldn't live without Clark, I knew that in my heart. But my head insisted on something else. My head wanted to tell me to run away. Forget about everything. Forget about the fact that the person I loved was different. Forget about the fact that he wasn't even from this planet!

But then reality sets in and I realize that running away changes nothing. Clark tried that already and look where it got us. Nowhere. What would the difference be now?

Clark grabbed at my shoulders and forced me to look at him. "Lana please! Please

just say something. Tell me what you're thinking." Clark's eyes were bright once again. The blue in them even more brilliant than usual.

I closed my eyes for a second and let the tears fall. These were justified tears. Tears for the lies, tears for my dead parents and tears from all the love I still felt for the man standing in front of me. This man who has saved my life more times than I could count. Was it fair that he had kept all of this from me? No. But if I lived in shoulda, coulda, woulda's for the rest of my life when would I ever get to the actual living part?

"I think…." I started. "I think I love you no matter what planet you came from. I think you are one of the most kindest, most loving, selfless people on planet Earth. You are more human than any of us can ever hope to be Clark Kent." I finished with a small trembling smile. Clark stood there with a dumbfounded expression on his face. His mouth opened and closed a couple of times.

"Does this mean you're not going to go?"

"This means I accept you Clark. I'm not going to run. I'm not going to be angry anymore. I just want to be happy and being with you makes me happy."

Clark leaned down and hugged me tightly. Maybe a little too tight. "Clark? Oxygen becoming an issue."

Clark let go of me. "Sorry. I wasn't concentrating."

I gave Clark a confused look. "Concentrating?"

Clark sighed. "I think we have a whole lot more to talk about."

My eyes widened. Oh god, please no more surprises. "How much more?"

"Well, we've actually covered the basics. You know the cover story. You just need the details." Clark grabbed one of my hands at my earnest expression. "Don't worry Lana. If you can handle the whole 'Hi I'm an alien' thing then the rest is going to be a piece of cake."

It was my turn to sigh. "Then bring on the cake."

For the next two hours, as Clark and I sat on the couch facing each other, I listened to Clark tell me everything from the day he was found by the Kents 'till now. Slowly but surely all the coincidences started to come together. It all made sense. How Clark got everywhere so fast, how he was always there at just the right time.

"Clark, what about the tornado?"

Clark blushed. "Umm, I still don't know how I did that. One minute I saw you and the car go into the twister and the next I willed myself to you. That's the only way I can describe it."

And still it went on. It felt so liberating to ask questions and finally get some answers. Finally to get the truth.

"So, let me get this straight. You put on the class ring and the red meteor rock in it makes you a horny, leather jacket wearing, motorcycle riding jerk?"

Clark winced. "I guess I deserved that."

"You bet you did." I poked Clark in the stomach and I immediately noticed how my finger met pure muscle. I let the rest of my fingers join the finger poking at Clark and slowly caressed his stomach pretending as if I didn't hear his breath catch and feel his body tense.

"But even under it's power the first thing I thought of was you and how to get you to go out with me."

I smirked my hand still caressing his stomach. "Yeah, much good that did us."

Clark placed his hand over the hand that was doing wicked things to his body. "It might not have worked out the way I normally would have wanted it to but I have to say that kiss in the Talon was pretty amazing."

I leaned closer to Clark my lips a breath away from his. "Amazing sums it up pretty well."

Clark leaned closer and his eyes darted back and forth over my face. "What do you say we try it again but this time we give it a happy ending?"

My heart leaped. "Can Kryptonians love like humans do?"

Clark smiled. "Since I can only speak for myself, I can only tell you how I feel when I'm in love."

"Well?"

"My palms get sweaty, my heart pounds faster, I can't stop thinking of you and the best part of my day is when I see you smile."

I swallowed. "It seems to me that Kryptonians and humans are pretty much the same in the love department."

Clark and I were slowly closing the distance and well, wouldn't you know it, my palms were sweaty and my heart was pounding. "Lana?"

"Mmmm?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Since when did you start asking, Clark?"

"Since I found out you thought I was a horny, leather jacket wearing, motorcycle riding jerk."

I laughed and it felt good. "Only when you're on red kryptonite."

Clark laughed too but his face got serious quickly. "So can I?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On how many times you looked at me using your X-ray vision."

"I only did it once. And it was by accident."

I shook my head sadly and sat back. "What a shame. And here I thought you were attracted to me."

Clark gave me a stricken look. "What? Lana!"

I giggled and jumped on his lap. "Just kidding."

Clark gave me an exasperated look. "Lana. That wasn't fu-."

I put one finger on his mouth. "Shutup and kiss me."

"Your wish is my command."

Clark's lips covered mine and I felt whole again. A million things were running through my mind. The biggest thought being this probably wasn't the time for this but I just couldn't bring myself to care. All I knew was that I was kissing Clark. The real Clark. The Clark I now knew everything about. And it felt good.

_End of Part Twelve_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_Clark POV_

My chest felt lighter, my heart felt bigger, my mind felt free and best of all my lips felt on fire.

I was kissing Lana and there was no leftover guilt involved. The feeling was liberating. There was a distinct difference in our kiss. It was no longer bittersweet. It was all passion and love.

Unfortunately, pretty soon the rest of my body caught on to that fact as well.

As I tried to imperceptibly shift over so that my, ahem, arousal wasn't so apparent, Lana stopped kissing me and looked straight down at me.

"What are you doing? What's wrong?"

I felt the familiar feeling of heat in my cheeks. "Ummm, nothing."

Lana cocked her head at me. "Yeah right. Did we already forget our whole promising to be honest with each other thing?"

"No." I said uncomfortably. "I just don't want you to think I can't control myself around you."

Lana sat up from her laying down position in my lap and straddled me. She wrapped both of her arms around my neck and jutted her hips forward as she pressed the warmth between her legs against the hardness between mine.

I couldn't help the groan that came out of my mouth at the sensation.

"Is this," Lana pressed herself against me again. "What you're so worried about?"

I took a deep breath as I seemed to have lost some of it along the way. "Yeah. I

guess."

"Do me a favor Clark? Please don't control yourself around me. Not right now. Not right this second." Lana bent her head to mine and kissed me again. She slipped her tongue inside my mouth and I felt my insides go to mush.

Lana continued to kiss me as I felt her slowly unbuttoning my plaid shirt. As soon as the shirt was off she reached for the bottom of my undershirt and pulled that off as well. Her hands were all over my chest and every time they brushed passed a nipple I felt my breath hitch.

Lana broke the kiss and raised an eyebrow. "Does this," She brushed my nipple with the pad of her pointer finger. "Affect you?"

I gasped. "Yeah. It's a little embarrassing. Who ever heard of a guy with sensitive nipples?"

Instead of answering me Lana bent her head and swiped her tongue across my left nipple.

"Jesus! What are doing?"

I could feel Lana smiling as she passed her tongue across it once again and immediately after sucked it into her mouth.

I yelped and in one swoop picked her up off of my lap and had her lying down on the couch underneath me as I lifted her sweater.

Two could play at this game.

* * *

_This will continue in Clarks POV_

The night was no longer night anymore. In my minds eye I could practically see the sunrise. The start of a new day.

New beginnings.

My hand under Lana's sweater was not necessarily new, but the sweater flying across the room along with her tank top and bra……..that definitely qualified as something new.

I looked down at Lana and couldn't deter my eyes from staring at her breasts. Not the first time I was seeing them, but damn if they didn't look better each time.

I raised myself on one elbow and with my free hand I slowly caressed the side of Lana's stomach bringing it ever so slightly up to her left breast. The whisper of my touch caused it to jiggle somewhat.

And then…..I stopped.

For all my bravado, I had no idea what to do next. Here was the woman of my dreams half naked in front of me, her silky hair fanning beneath her, her eyes full of trust and I was stumped. I didn't want to overstep my boundaries but at the same time I wanted to make Lana feel good, cherished. What was okay and what wasn't?

I took a deep breath and looked at Lana. She was staring at me intently.

"Just let it happen Clark." She whispered. "Just love me like you always have."

At my questioning look, she took my hand, placed my entire palm over her breast and squeezed it. She bit her lip and suppressed a moan. Her free hand lifted to my head and brought it down to her waiting lips. Slowly, Lana's hand guided me. As my confidence grew once again her hand lifted and she brought it to my bare back, caressing it. I put her nipple in between two fingers and pinched it slightly. Lana gasped into my mouth and I could hear her heartbeat quicken.

So I was on the right track.

I nuzzled her neck and licked the pulse-point going tandem with her heartbeat. In response, Lana's hands were all over me. She let both hands glide down my back until she reached the back of my jeans. She squeezed my ass and brought my body as close as to her as it could go. I licked my way from her neck down to her right nipple. I took it into my mouth and sucked softly at first until her moans of encouragement had me swirling my tongue around and around and my teeth nipped slightly at both of them testing her endurance.

Meanwhile, Lana's hands had found there way to the front of my jeans and for the first time I felt a hand that wasn't my own caressing me through my jeans.

There.

Yeah, there.

At that moment, while I was thanking god for finally giving me retribution for all of my good deeds, Lana squeezed my hardness and I couldn't help the "Oh God" that spilled out of my mouth.

As Lana continued to stroke me I slowly licked my way from her breasts to her belly button. I licked her stomach then breathed on it slightly to cool it off. My hand slowly situated itself over her mound and I pressed a thumb up against the top half exerting a slight pressure. I could feel her heat radiating through the material of her jeans and I desperately wanted to touch more.

I stopped touching her and touched the button of her jeans hesitantly.

"Lana?" I whispered.

Lana stopped her ministrations and looked at me. Sensing what I wanted to ask her, Lana brought her hand to the button of her jeans as well and without taking her eyes off of mine she helped me slip off her jeans and they too ended up somewhere across my loft.

Lana had a pair of practically sheer black panties on and I silently thanked Victoria for not keeping her secret for as long as I have.

Lana brought her hand back to the front of my jeans and I brought my hand to the outside of her panties and I slowly caressed it. As I did the smell of Lana's arousal hit my senses. I could feel the wetness seeping through the underwear and getting wetter by the second as I worked my hand faster.

"Ughh…Clark. I…….OH."

My dick gave a jerk in response to Lana's moan. Lana must have felt the movement because her hand stilled, hesitated, then she came to a decision. She started to unbuckle my belt but I could feel her hands shaking slightly. Our hearts were pounding so loud I'm surprised my parents didn't come to the loft to investigate all the noise. Slowly I took my hand and placed it over hers the way she had done with me and helped her unbuckle, unbutton and unzip.

There went another item of clothing, joining the rest.

"Clark?" Lana whispered.

"Yes?"

"Why are we even bothering to keep our underwear on, when we might as well be naked?"

I looked down and noticed my boxerbriefs left little to the imagination. The tip of my dick was peeking out the top of the waistband and just as I noticed the embarrassing wetness there, Lana took her fingertips and massaged it in.

I was embarrassed no more.

I bit my lip trying my best to suppress the groan that was going to come out of my mouth, but to no avail. I gasped out loud as Lana reached into my boxerbriefs and rubbed. Her long strokes were going to be my undoing but I didn't have the state of mind to tell her to stop.

I reached for her panties and touched her outside of them once again. I pulled them to the side and slipped my fingers through the folds. Her wetness immediately soaked my fingers and it was all I could do not to come on her right there. I explored her and found the hole that begged to be touched. Earlier, while my fingers explored her, Lana's breath had been coming out in soft gasps but when I slipped one finger experimentally inside her she let out a loud, long moan and her head dropped back. Lana's hand started to pick up the pace once again and pretty soon were both gasping for air. I slipped a second finger inside of her and felt Lana's insides clench around them.

"God, Clark. What are you doing?" She gasped.

"Do you want me to stop?" I whispered.

Lana shook her head adamantly. "No. As a matter of fact I want you to take off your underwear and I'll take off mine."

I hesitated for a second. As much as I wanted to grant her request, I couldn't shake the feeling that these little pieces of clothing seemed to give the impression of innocence. Okay, call me crazy, especially considering what was happening right now, right this second, but I felt that once these clothes were off, that's it. There's no going back. We would have taken the final step. We would have given each other our all. I would be naked in front of Lana literally and figuratively. There would be no more locked doors. There would be no more hiding. I wouldn't have that little safety shield anymore.

Lana, always sensing what I was feeling, stopped her hand. My head was lowered and my eyes were looking away from her so I couldn't necessarily see her face. Slowly, Lana sat up as much as possible in the tight space between our two bodies. She lifted her hand to my chin and pushed my head up until I was looking into her eyes.

Her eyes darted back and forth over my face trying to figure out what was wrong. "Hey," She whispered. "You okay?"

I tried to answer her only to realize I was on the verge of lying to her again by saying yes.

Old habits die hard.

"I-I don't know"

"It's okay to let go Clark. Especially now. With me. It's not like it was before. There's no more yearning. There's no need for it anymore."

I knew she was right. There was no more holding back because of my secret. There was no more underlying guilt. It was gone. I guess not having it hover over me day in and day out was foreign to me. I wasn't used to feeling……..free. Free to speak my mind, free to say what I wanted to say, free to………..love. Lana. Everything and every part of her.

I looked down at this special person sitting in front of me, so patient and closed my eyes as a rush of happiness swept over me. "I love you Lana. So much." I whispered.

Lana smiled up at me. "I know."

I stood up and reached down to help her stand. I brought my hands slowly up to her hair and let my hands brush through it before bringing her mouth to mine once again. Briefly. I reached down to the waistband of my boxerbriefs and not breaking eye contact I pulled them off. Lana's eyes traveled the length of my whole entire body and I burned to be touched by her.

Before I knew it Lana's panties were on the loft floor and she was kicking them away. It was my turn to look and see how truly beautiful she was.

"You-you're beautiful." I stuttered.

Lana blushed. "Hey your not too bad yourself." She motioned with her arms. "Now come here before I get a complex."

In two strides I had her in my arms kissing her with her legs around my waist. I could feel her wetness bumping into me and I longed to be inside of her. Lana, feeling me rubbing against her, took advantage of the situation and started deliberately moving herself against my hardness. Each stroke bringing me closer to her entrance.

Quickly, I lay her down on the sofa again and immediately started licking both of her breasts in unison with her gasps. My hand found her mound and her hand found my hardness once again. As I explored her, I noticed a distinct reaction whenever I rubbed the small area at the top. Deciding to try something new, I slipped my middle finger inside of her and brought my thumb to that special spot.

Lana's eyes widened. "Oh….god. Yessss." She hissed. "Clark, please.."

"Please what Lana?" I said huskily.

"Please this." Lana pulled on my dick and brought it to her entrance. She rubbed herself all around slowly pushing the head of my penis inside of her before bringing it back out again.

"Jesus! Lana stop! I don't have any condoms." I was breathing so heavily I thought I might pass out. The last thing I wanted to do was stop but I had no choice. There was no way we weren't going to be safe about this.

Lana ignored me and continued what she was doing as she spoke. "Clark have you ever done…this before?"

"Never. Why? Does my phenomenal talent in between the sheets suggest otherwise?"

Lana bit back a giggle at my sarcasm. "Now is not exactly the time to be joking Clark."

"Well why would you ask?"

"Because I've never done this before either and I'm on birth control so we have nothing to worry about. So no more arguing." Her hand stopped moving. "Don't you want to make love to me?"

I closed my eyes at her words. "More than you know."

"Then why are we still talking?"

* * *

End of Part 13 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_Again this will continue in Clark's Point of View_

Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod.

Sex and Clark Kent. Never thought I'd ever see or hear that in a sentence. But here I am looking down at the most incredible woman in the world, and she wants me body and soul.

"Then why are we still talking?"

"Are-are you sure?" I continued looking down at Lana questioning this huge decision.

Lana smiled at me and picked up her head to give me a long lingering kiss. When we came up for air, Lana caressed my cheek. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life. Now, shutup and make love to me."

I groaned out loud at her demand and kissed her deeply, all thoughts of stopping abandoning my mind.

Lana reached for my hardness once again and rubbed me outside of herself. I was quickly panting and realized this wasn't going to work this way.

"Ugh, okay Lana?" Lana raised an eyebrow at me. "I-um, if you want this to last longer than 30 seconds, you're going to have to stop doing that."

Lana giggled but stopped and brought her hands to my back instead. "Alright, Clark. Do it at your own pace."

I grinned down at her. "Thanks for the go ahead general."

Lana grinned back. "Anytime soldier."

Smiling I bent down and kissed her full on the mouth until we were both gasping for air. I took my penis in my hand and brought it to her entrance. Slowly, I slipped the head in slightly and felt the searing heat and extreme wetness envelope me. I growled deep in my throat and I continued to push my way in.

At first Lana lay down caressing my back, sighs of encouragement leaving her mouth, but as I felt her getting tighter I noticed Lana was grabbing my back hard enough to leave a normal person marks.

"Lana? You okay? Am I hurting you?"

Lana bit her lip and nodded. "A little. I just-I think you should just do it fast. Get this part out of the way."

"Lana I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Maybe we should stop." I started to lift myself off of her and began to pull out but Lana grabbed my backside and kept me where I was and in the process pushed me in further.

As I moaned out loud from the sensations Lana said, "No. I just don't think the um, size, of your um, you know, is the standard size of regular guys."

Lana blushed and I couldn't help but laugh slightly. "If I wasn't hurting you, I think I'd be flattered."

"Don't worry about that right now Clark. Just do what you have to do." I nodded my head at her words and braced myself. I pushed forward and slid in, trying my hardest to be gentle. When I reached her barricade, I looked down at Lana and kissed her softly. "I love you Lana." I whispered. Not waiting for a response, I pushed through until I felt my balls resting slightly against her. I gasped out loud and heard Lana cry out in pain. My eyes darted over her face as I waited until Lana got her bearings back. Lana nodded once.

"Okay." She breathed. "I think-I think I'm okay now. Try to move."

Slowly I raised myself up onto my elbows and slid in and out letting both myself and Lana get used to the feelings coursing through us. Slowly the look of pain in Lana's eyes was replaced by a burning passion. Her nails stopped digging into my back and instead she started to lift her hips, matching me stroke for stroke. I closed my eyes as low moans escaped my mouth. Lana breathing deeply, lifted her leg slightly and bent it at the knee. Immediately, I felt the difference as I went even deeper than before. I grabbed the outside of her thigh and pushed as far as I could go, my low moans getting louder by the second.

Meanwhile, Lana lifted her other leg, bent it at the knee and wrapped her legs around me. Soon her cries were matching mine and my hips were moving faster and faster. I buried my face in her neck and inhaled her sweet scent. I licked the sweat droplet off of her neck and softly sucked never stopping my hips from moving. Her mouth was directly next to my ear and her gasps of "Oh god" were going to be my undoing.

A haze settled over me and for the first time in a long time I couldn't hear the outside world. I didn't worry about the worlds hunger problem or my birth father. All I knew was this woman beneath me, saying my name over and over. All I knew was that I loved her more than anything and she was slowly making all my dreams come true.

Lana threw her head back. "Clark, I'm going to-oh!" I watched Lana as she came, her vaginal muscles squeezing me into oblivion. As Lana came down from her high, I grabbed her hips and lifted them to me. Rapidly I pumped into her. Lana's cries were borderline screaming but I wasn't too far behind as Lana came for a second time and I finally came with a shout.

Reality came back slowly as I lay down on my side and pulled Lana into my embrace. I brought the blanket hanging off of the couch onto us as I hugged her tightly to me and rained soft kisses down the exposed portion of her neck. Lana turned her head toward me and we shared a long sweet kiss.

As the sun rose up into the Kansas sky, Lana fell asleep. The rays of the sun softly touched her cheek and made her hair glitter and in that moment she looked like an angel. As sleep slowly overtook me, I couldn't help but wonder what wish God was going to grant me next.

* * *

End of Part Fourteen 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_Lana POV_

Warmth. Safety. Happiness.

I woke up to a whole new world. Somehow, someway it was different from yesterday's world.

Yes, there was still war.

Yes, famine still existed.

But now…….now I felt I could face it all. I could face it all as long as this man right here faced it with me. As long as I had him in my life nothing could touch me. Nothing would ever hurt me again.

Because I knew.

I knew he'd always be there for me. He always has. Now, he always will.

I smiled keeping my eyes closed. I didn't want this moment to end.

Clark stirred next to me and I heard him yawn. "Hey sleepyhead." He said somehow knowing I was awake.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and turned on the couch lying so I was facing him.

"Hey."

Clark smiled and ran a hand over my hair before bringing my head to his lips for a kiss. Suddenly his eyes widened and he sat up quickly. The blanket fell down revealing his chest and oh so gorgeous abs.

As I tried reaching for him, Clark jumped out of the couch butt-naked his eyes shooting around the room looking for something.

"Clark? What's wrong?" I held the blanket to my breasts trying my best not to laugh at Clark's expression.

Clark's eyes brightened as he found what he was looking for. Quickly, he zoomed around the room and before I knew it he was fully dressed, holding out my clothes to me.

"Here Lana. We have to get dressed before my parents come looking for us. I didn't realize how late it got."

I lifted my eyebrows but I didn't reach for the clothes. "_Now_ you're worried about your parents finding us?"

Clark smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I know. But better late than never."

I smirked as I slowly let the sheet fall to my waist exposing my breasts to Clark. Clark's eyes immediately shot to my chest and I felt a heat go through my body. Clark audibly gulped and his trembling hand fell along with the clothes.

"Lana, we really need to get dressed." He said shakily.

I grinned saucily. "You're already dressed Clark. Remember?"

Clark nodded dumbly. "Yeah. But you have to get dressed too."

I pulled off the rest of the sheet and stood up naked as the day I was born. All shyness swept away along with my virginity a couple of hours ago. "So why don't you come make me."

Clark's eyes burned and I could swear he gave me that same look the day he said he was on red kryptonite. In two long strides Clark had me in his arms and on top of the nearest table kissing me into oblivion. His hands were no longer trembling as he softly squeezed my right breast in his hand and dropped it to let it trail down my belly. I shivered and arched my back to give him better access. He sucked my neck and licked his way down to my nipples. I gasped as the warmth from his mouth caused me to feel a puddle of liquid heat in my loins.

Just as Clark was moving his hand southward………

"Clark? Clark, honey you up there?"

Clark's head shot up and he superspeeded his way to my clothes on the floor. Before I knew it Clark was shooting around me putting my clothes on for me. My hands shot up in the air and I had my shirt on. Suddenly I was picked up off the floor and I felt my jeans slipping up my legs. My hands shot up one more time and my sweater slid down my body. In my peripheral vision I saw a bra and panties fly across the loft towards a haystack, landing beautifully right behind it.

Clark proceeded to pick me up and ran with me to the sofa. Before I knew it Clark and I were sitting on the sofa as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

Clark's mother poked her head up at the top of the stairs. "Oh there you are! I've been calling you. Didn't you hear me?"

Clark smiled at Ms. Kent. "Sorry Mom. We were talking. I guess we weren't paying attention."

_Talking huh? Is that what they're calling it nowadays?_

Ms. Kent smiled and I could swear I saw amusement flicker in her eyes. "Oh. Okay. Are you two alright?"

I tried my best not to blush as I answered. "We're fine Ms. Kent. Everything's great."

Ms. Kent nodded. "Okay. Well breakfast is ready when you two are. Clark, you're father said to tell you that you're excused from your chores today. Just take it easy."

Clark lifted his eyebrows in surprise. "Did hell freeze over last night without my knowledge?"

Ms. Kent laughed. "No Mr. Sarcasm. You'll be happy to know that hell is still toasty warm."

Clark grinned. "Then why the reprieve from chores?"

Ms. Kent shrugged. "I don't know. I guess your dad thinks you need a break."

"Allright. Fine. No complaints here." Clark paused. "Is it okay if I go out with Lana?"

I expected Ms. Kents eyes to widen in surprise considering mine and Clark's past, but instead she just smiled softly at her son. "Of course Clark. But before you two do anything, come to the house for breakfast."

I smiled at Ms. Kent. "I wouldn't miss your breakfast for the world Ms. Kent."

_On the other hand, I think I would miss it for a naked Clark._

"Okay you two. I'll see you in the kitchen." With that Ms. Kent turned around and went down the stairs. Clark and I waited until her retreating footsteps faded and we both breathed a sigh of relief.

Clark ran a hand through his hair and started laughing. Pretty soon I joined him until we were both laughing so hard our stomachs hurt. When I calmed down, I stood up and put a hand out to him.

"Come on Clark. Let's go inside so we can wash up and put to rest any suspicions."

Clark took my hand and stood up. "Somehow I don't think my mom believed we were just talking."

As we walked down the stairs hand in hand I replied, "Somehow I don't think so either."

* * *

End of Part Fifteen 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Lana POV

_So this is what it feels like the morning after sex?_

I winced as I got out of the shower. There was an unfamiliar ache in between my

legs but it wasn't necessarily unpleasant. I smiled to myself as I realized why exactly I was hurting.

_Yup. Clark definitely has to be better endowed than other guys, otherwise you'd see tons of females all walking around like cowboys. _

I put on a pair of black jogging pants and a blue t-shirt Ms. Kent lent me until I could get home and change. They were a little big but they were better than nothing. The pants felt especially big considering I didn't have any underwear on. I blushed as I realized my bra and panties were lying somewhere up in Clark's loft just waiting for Clark's parents to come pick them up.

My stomach growled and reminded me I was starving. When I had gotten into the house for breakfast I had casually mentioned to Ms. Kent that I couldn't wait to get home to get a change of clothes and take a shower. Ms. Kent had a look of understanding in her eyes as she told me 'wait one second, I'll be right back'.

"Here you go Lana. They might be a little big, but they serve their purpose. Why don't you go upstairs and shower while I finish up breakfast?"

I had given Ms. Kent what I hoped was a grateful look and not one of confusion. "Okay, Ms. Kent. Thank you. I-I'll be right back." As Ms. Kent left the room, I looked at Clark with one eyebrow raised but he just shrugged.

"I'm gonna go see what my dad's up to. I'll see you in a couple of minutes." With that he bent down and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

As grateful as I was to her for the clothes, I couldn't help but find it strange. Did Ms.

Kent know what had happened between me and Clark last night or should I say earlier this morning? I mean we are only seventeen and as much as I'd like to think that age ain't nothing but a number, I don't think Clark's parents would agree.

While I do care what the Kents think of me, I can't bring myself to believe that I would never let it happen again. The closeness we shared, the passion, it was intoxicating. I can still feel his lips on mine and his body pressed up against me, his blue-green eyes searching my hazel ones as he moves……God, if I didn't get to him soon……I shake my head to clear the thoughts before I spend hours day-dreaming.

I rub my arms to keep the goose bumps that rose at bay. I couldn't help but bite my lip in frustration over the heat that seems to have taken up permanent residence in my lower body.

If I didn't stop this, I was going to be in need of another shower. A cold one.

I opened the bathroom door with my dirty clothes in my hands and came face to face with a wet Clark with a towel wrapped around his waist coming out of his parents bedroom.

"Hey." He smiled at me, blushing slightly.

"Hey." I smiled back, my heart fluttering. "Where did you shower? I thought I was occupying the only one."

Clark shook his head at me. "No. There's another one in my parents bedroom. Their private one."

"Oh. I didn't know. I've never spent any time in the bedrooms in this house." I blushed. Wow. Boy did I leave myself wide open.

Clark held back a laugh. "Yeah, I guess you haven't." Clark looked down at the floor and realized he was dripping all over the place. "I'm going to go change I'll meet you downstairs okay?"

I nodded my head. "Okay."

As I started to head toward the stairs, Clark put a hand on my shoulder and turned

me around to face him. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. "Do you think I could get a goodbye kiss?" He said. His face so close to mine I could feel his breath against my lips.

I shivered slightly. "Isn't it more like a "see you in a few minutes" kiss?"

Clark shrugged. "I guess so. So can I?"

Instead of answering him, I dropped the dirty clothes in my hands to the floor and

put my arms around his neck. I brought my lips to his and immediately opened my mouth and slipped my tongue inside his mouth. Clark moaned a little and let his hands wander from around my waist until they reached my ass where he cupped both cheeks in his hands and brought me as close to him as I could go. I softly nipped his lower lip in between my teeth and licked my tongue over the area as if I was trying to sooth it.

Clark finally broke the kiss and put his head against mine, both of us breathing heavy.  
"God, what the heck is the matter with me?" Clark asked.

I took a deep breath and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I'm like a dog in heat around you. Your fully dressed but you might as well be naked for all the self control I have right now." Clark shook his head. "When I was talking to my dad and when I was in the shower all I could think of was you. Being with you. Talking to you. Holding you."

I laughed a little. "I think they call that being in love Clark."

Clark shook his head again. "No, it's different somehow. I know what it's like to be in love." Clark blushed. "I've been in love with you for a very long time, and while I thought about you a lot, it wasn't like this."

I felt my heart jump at his words. "So, what are you trying to say Clark? How is it different this time?"

Clark pulled his head back slightly and looked into my eyes, a look of confusion etched on his face. "I don't know. Lana, let me ask you something. Do you feel unusual in any way?"

"Well, I am, uh, a little sore."

"You are? Well, that's not what I mean. I mean unusual. Do you feel like……empty when I'm not next to you?" Clark said hesitantly.

I open my mouth to answer him but realize I don't know what to say. Did I feel empty when I'm not with him? Yeah I did. But I've felt that way for a long time. But then again the feelings this time were a little different. The emptiness I had felt before consisted of lonliness and confusion and doubt. This time it was a more physical emptiness. Like I couldn't be completely whole without Clark next to me? Was that what that was?

I dropped my hands from around his neck and took a tiny step back trying to get my bearings. "I think I know what you mean Clark. It's weird. I've felt an emptiness for so long that I've gotten used to it. It didn't occur to me that it had changed somehow. But……..your right Clark it has. What do you think it means?"

Clark ran a hand through his wet hair. "I don't know Lana. I have to think about it." Clark looked down at himself as if realizing for the first time that he was in a towel and not much else. He grinned sheepishly. "In the meantime I think I better go put some clothes on."

I smiled back trying my best not to stare too hard at his magnificent body, still slightly wet from the shower. "Right. I'll see you downstairs. And this time I'm not going to give you a 'see you in a few minutes' kiss."

"Why not Lana? Afraid you might like it?"

"No, I'm afraid it will turn into a 'see you in a few hours Mr. and Ms Kent' kiss."

Clark laughed. "Good Point."

I smiled at him and went to the kitchen.

Ms. Kent was putting out plates while Mr. Kent was drinking coffee reading the newspaper.

"Good morning Mr. Kent."

Mr. Kent smiled at me. "Good Morning Lana. How you feeling this morning?"

_Do you really want to know?_

I headed to the counter top as I answered him. "I'm alright. I'm just glad Alexa is in custody. Here, I'll take those Ms. Kent." I said as I took the rest of the plates out of her hands.

Mr. Kent put his newspaper down and sat back in his chair. "You and I both Lana. I'm just glad you kids weren't hurt."

At that moment Clark came down the stairs his hair _still_ wet from his shower. I mean does he wet it on purpose because he knows how hot it makes him look and how hot and bothered he gets me?

Clark's eyes met mine and it was as if he knew. He just knew what I was thinking.

And let me tell you, it certainly wasn't about kittens and cotton candy. The images in my head did a fast playback. Clark's face above mine, Clark's soft moans, Clark's lips moving to form the words _I love you_. All I could see was him. All I could hear was Clark.

_Did the air just get heavier?_

"Clark? Lana? Yoohoo! Hello?"

Clark and I jumped slightly and both shook our heads somewhat as if trying to get back into focus. I glanced at Ms. Kent who was giving the both of us strange looks.

"Okay. What just happened?" Ms. Kent asked with a worried look on her face.

Clark cleared his throat and tried to look nonchalant. "What do you mean mom? Nothing happened."

Mr. Kent stood up from his chair, a slight look of anger on his face. "Don't tell me nothing happened, Clark. One second you're coming down the stairs and Lana's helping your mother set the table, the next you two are in La-La land, the air feels like you could swim through it, and the lights dim. Now tell me what's going on!"

Clark and I give each other bewildered looks. "Did all of that really happen? Right now?" Clark asked.

Clark's mother nodded. "Yes. Right now. Is there something you two want to tell

us?" The hesitancy in Clark's mother's voice put me on red alert. What does she know?

I gave Clark a helpless look and opened my mouth to try and answer but Clark did before I could.

"Mom, we are just as clueless as you two are. I have no idea what just happened or why." Clark shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what you guys want me to tell you."

Mr. Kent crossed his arms over his chest and gave Clark a look that would have withered a normal teenage boy into a fetal position crying out "Yes we did it! Me and Lana humped like monkeys in my loft last night".

But, alas, Clark was no normal teenage boy. Lying was second nature to Clark. And while it was for good reason, and his parents even encouraged it, it looked like this time their encouragement was going to backfire on good ol' Mr. Kent

"Clark," Mr. Kent started. "I'm going to give you 30 seconds to tell me what the he-."

"Jonathan!" Ms. Kent reprimanded. "If they say they don't know what happened then they don't know." Ms. Kent gave Mr. Kent a pointed look. A look that clearly stated they'd discuss this in private.

Reluctantly, Mr. Kent lowered his arms and sat back down in his seat. "Fine. Let's just try to enjoy the rest of breakfast." He said with a sigh. "We'll figure out the rest later."

I sat down trying to be as quiet as possible, trying not to draw too much attention to myself. The last thing I needed was the third degree. I hated lying to the Kents but it wasn't my place to tell them that Clark had told me everything and I definitely wasn't ready to tell them we had sex.

After a very uncomfortable and silent breakfast, Clark pushed his plate away looked at my plate and saw I had almost finished. "Mom, dad, is it okay if Lana and I can be excused?"

Mr. and Ms. Kent let a look pass between them. Finally, Mr. Kent nodded. "Your excused Clark. I suppose your going to take advantage of the day off I gave you."

Clark nodded and couldn't help but smile. "Yup. Lana and I are going to spend the

day together." Clark stared at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

Ms. Kent started gathering up the dishes. "Going anywhere specific?"

Clark shook his head. "Not really. Anywhere the wind takes us."

Ms. Kent smiled. "Well have a good time. Lana could you help me in the kitchen before you go?"

Something in her tone caused my heart to start pounding faster. "Uh, sure Ms. Kent."

Quickly, I started gathering up all the dirty dishes and followed Ms. Kent into the kitchen.

_She definitely suspects something_

Ms. Kent took the plates from me with a smile of thanks. As she put them down, she fixed me with a stare that wasn't necessarily unkind. In fact, her gaze was full of understanding, but a sort of tired understanding. I held my breath as I waited for her to speak.

"Lana," She began. "I need to ask you a question, and I want you to be as honest with me as possible."

I nodded my head, my heart about to come out of my chest. "What's the matter Ms. Kent?"

Ms. Kent opened her mouth, then closed it and shook her head. Finally, she took a deep breath. "Lana, do you love my son?"

_Okay. Sooo not what I was expecting_

"Pardon?"

Ms. Kent took one of my hands in hers. "Do you love my son? Are you in love with him?"

I looked at Ms. Kent and slowly nodded my head. "Yes. Yes I do love your son. And

yes I'm very much in love with him." My throat started to close up slightly.

_Why am I getting so emotional?_

Ms. Kent smiled sadly and sighed. "That Kent charm. Gets them every time."

I smiled at her through my growing tears.

"Lana," Ms. Kent continued. "Clark, has been in love with you for longer than I can remember. If Clark thinks of the future he thinks of you. He always has and he probably always will. But there is something you have to know."

_Oh god. Is she going to try and tell me Clark's secret? Do I act like I don't already know? Is that what Clark would want?_

"Clark, needs a special person in his life because he in turn is very special." Ms. Kents eyes searched mine. And nods her head once as if in confirmation. "But I think you already know that."

I don't say anything. I don't confirm nor deny what I know. But nonetheless like a true mom, Ms. Kent knows. She doesn't need any confirmation from me.

"Lana, Clark needs someone who will never turn their back on him. Someone who will give him the strength and the will to live day in and day out. I think that someone is you."

My throat clogs up even more and my eyes start to burn.

"Ms. Kent I don't know what to say." I choke out.

Ms. Kent puts one hand on my cheek and continues to search my eyes. "Lana, I get the impression that something has happened between today and yesterday. Something that has changed the both of you dramatically. And I also know that in time when Clark is ready, he'll tell me. But until that time I am very happy that the one constant in his life is you."

_Okay. That's it. Let the waterworks flow._

As a couple of tears slide down my face I reach around Ms. Kent and give her a hug. "Thank you Ms. Kent. You have no idea how much that means to me."

Ms Kent hugs me back. "Whenever you need me Lana, I'm right here."

Before I could respond a loud yell from Mr. Kent made me and Ms. Kent jump apart.

"YOU DID WHAT!"

Uh oh.

* * *

End of Part Sixteen 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

_Clark POV_

I watch Lana and my mom walk out of the room with longing. The last thing I want right now is to be left alone with my father and I wish I was the one helping with the dirty dishes.

"Clark," My father started.

Here we go.

"Now son, I know there's something going on here." Dad started gently. "I just want you to be honest with me."

I sighed as I realized that I was pushing away the inevitable. Eventually my parents were going to have to know I told Lana the truth. Telling my mom is going to be easy, it was my dad I was worried about.

I ran my fingers through my hair and fidgeted a little on the kitchen chair. My dad was giving me that look that usually withers me down into nothing, but I guess somewhere along the line in between living on my own in Metropolis and making love for the first time to the woman of my dreams, I had grown up slightly. While the look still intimidated me, it wasn't for the same reasons as before. My biggest fear used to be disappointing him. And while that still holds true in a certain sense, a part of me realizes I'm not perfect. I never will be. But that doesn't mean I don't love my dad and I don't want to please him. I do. It's just not as serious as it was before. I've realized that a part of growing up involves letting go. My dad's the one who needs to realize that now.

I took a deep breath. "Listen, Dad. I _want_ to be as honest with you as possible. But you have to try to understand where I'm coming from and you have to try and let me finish before you start flipping out."

I saw my father tense up at my choice of words. "Clark…" He said in that warning tone.

"You see Dad? I haven't even started talking yet and your ready to jump down my throat."

Dad gave a heavy sigh. "Alright Clark. I promise I'll _try_ to be objective about whatever it is you have to tell me."

I stared at him for a full second before nodding my head. I took another deep breath. "After everything that happened with Alexa last night-."

"Which you still haven't fully filled me in on." He interrupted.

"Dad!"

"Alright, alright. Go on."

"After everything that happened with Alexa last night," I repeated. "Lana and I began talking again. Like we had before all of our issues. I realized-." I paused not knowing how to continue, how to make my father understand where I was coming from. "I realized that she's worth the risk. I love her dad. And as much as that's hard for you to understand, I honestly and truly love her more than I ever thought I could love anyone."

My dad was leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. "Clark, son, I'm trying to be patient but I already know all of this. You haven't exactly kept it a secret."

I gave my dad a pleading look. "I know that dad. But guess what the difference is this time? She actually loves me back. And your right I never did keep my feelings for her a secret but I kept a whole lot of other ones from her and I'm sick of it! That's why I told her."

My dad instantly tensed. "Told her what?"

I sat up and raised my chin. I looked my dad in the eye. "I told her my secret. I told her I was an alien. I told her everything."

My dad instantly stood up from his chair and loomed over me with a thunderous expression on his face. "YOU DID WHAT?"

At that moment, Lana and my mom rushed into the dining room. My mom stood with her hands on her hips and gave my father a disapproving look. "Jonathan! Why are you bellowing at Clark?"

My dad turned toward mom his face never changing. "Martha, your son has taken it upon himself to reveal everything our family has been trying to protect for the last 14 years."

My mom gave an exasperated sigh. "Jonathan, this is not the first time this issue has been brought up and I'm sure it won't be the last. I personally think that Clark has a right to share his secret with whomever he pleases. It's his secret to share. He's old enough to know the difference between who's worthy and who isn't."

Dad gave mom an incredulous look. "Martha! Are you serious! I thought we'd both agreed that it wasn't safe for Clark and whomever he decided to tell his secret to, to know! Where did this sudden turn around come from?"

I glanced back and forth between my mom and my dad and I gave a quick glance to Lana. She had an uncomfortable expression on her face but I could see an underlying anger. I myself felt my anger building. I stood up and put a comforting arm around Lana and braced myself for a big argument.

Before I could reply my mom walked closer to my father. "There was no sudden turn around. While I may have agreed that it wasn't the best choice to make, I also was a firm believer that when the time came and he was old enough, it would be Clark's decision. Not ours."

My mothers voice quieted as she put a hand on my fathers arm. "I know how much you want to try and keep this family and everyone associated with it safe, honey, but sometimes you can't have control of everything."

My mom turned my dad's face towards her with her hand. He looked down into my mom's eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, Clark happens to be very much in love with Lana and I can no longer find fault with Clark wanting to be honest with someone who so desperately loves him back. I think if there is anyone in this world who can understand that it would be you." My mom gave him a pointed look and I was reminded of their own star-crossed love story. They had to fight for their love as well.

My dad's face softened as he looked at his wife. His sigh of resignation sounded more like a growl but it was resignation none-the-less.

My dad looked at both Lana and myself. His eyes flickered over my arm around Lana and he finally let himself look at me and I mean really look at me.

"Clark, while I still don't agree with what you did," He stopped and looked down at my mom again. "I understand why you did it." He said without looking up.

Lana shifted in my arm. "Mr. Kent?" She said hesitantly.

"Yes Lana?"

Lana folded her hands together and held them in front of her. "I just want you to know that I would never endanger Clark and I would never do anything to hurt him. Clark is a very special person who was raised by a very special family and I hate that I'm the cause of so much tension between the three of you, but I don't regret Clark telling me the truth. I'll be there for him no matter what."

Lana held her back straight and kept her head high as she looked directly into my fathers eyes. She may have been nervous but she still made sure my dad knew how she felt. I was in awe of her and her inner strength. She was braver than me in so many different ways.

My dad put a hand on one of Lana's shoulders. "I know you will Lana. I never doubted that. But I am still concerned for your safety. I just want to make sure you know the responsibility involved with this secret." My dad smiled. "It's not easy being apart of this family."

Lana smiled back at him. "I'm willing to try anyway."

My dad sighed for what had to be the 100th time tonight. "Well then let me be the first to say welcome to the family."

A half hour later, Lana, dirty clothes in hand, and I were ushered out of the house unceremoniously by my mother.

"Geez mom can I get a second to wash my hands?" I asked her from the front porch.

Mom smiled at me and shook her head. "No you may not Clark. Now get out of here before your dad gets it into his head not to let you two go anywhere and instead talk rules and regulations."

I quickly grabbed Lana's elbow and helped my mom usher Lana down the steps. "Bye Mom."

My mother laughed and I could hear my dad grumbling in the background. Something about 'the power of women'.

Lana giggled as we reached her truck and got in.

She continued to laugh as she threw her clothes in the backseat. "What's so funny?" I asked.

Lana shook her head. "Nothing. I guess I just never thought of your dad as a softie."

I laughed slightly as well. "Softie, no. Pushover for my mom, yeah."

Lana gave me a knowing smile. "I guess that's comes with the territory when your in love huh?"

I smiled back. "I guess so."

Lana reached over and put her hand to my face. She pulled my head towards hers and gave me a long sweet kiss that had the potential to get us both into trouble.

As I came up for air, I noticed Lana in my mother's clothing and was reminded we had to make a stop before we embarked on any type of loafing and hanging out. "Hey, don't we have to stop by your house to pick up some fresh clothing?"

Lana nodded her head. "Yeah." She said looking slightly dazed. Out of nowhere her eyes widened and she out her hand to her mouth. "Clark!"

Immediately I sat up. "What? What's the matter?"

"Underwear. Upstairs. Behind hay." Her eyes widened in panic and I saw her hand reach for the door handle.

I put my hand on her arm and stilled her. "Lana, wait. I'll go get it. I'll be up and down the stairs before you can say 'Clark, I need a repeat performance of this morning.'"

In a flash I was out of the car. I could hear Lana with my superhearing saying "Clark, I need a repeat perfor-."

Before she could finish her words I was back in the car and handing her the underwear. "Here you go. One pair of sexy panties and bra at your command."

Lana laughed. "I think I could get used to having an alien as my boyfriend."

I smiled slightly. "So, is that it? Am I your boyfriend again?"

Lana gave me a serious look. "You mean after what happened between us this morning you still have doubts about that?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess after not having you for so long and having to go through so much to get to this point in our relationship I just don't know what to think anymore. I'm just glad that you're here right now."

Lana ran a hand over my hair before bringing me in for another heart stopping kiss. Her mouth opened under mine and I slipped my tongue in. I heard her moan slightly and I felt that strange sensation again. The air around us was almost tingling with static electricity. Before I could react to it and pull away from Lana, she had already put both arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. Her tongue was everywhere and it was driving me crazy. All thoughts of anything non-Lana flew out the window.

That is until I heard a car pull up behind us.

Lana pulled back a fraction of an inch and smiled at me. "Don't you ever doubt again that I love you. You have me in your life now whether you like it or not and if the title of boyfriend is what your looking for than I'm sorry to say that you're not."

I gave Lana a bewildered look. "Huh? What do you mean? I don't get it."

Lana continued to smile never relinquishing her hold on me. "Clark, you're not just my boyfriend. You're my best friend, companion, lover _and_ my boyfriend."

My heart thumped in my chest to hear Lana utter those words. I had to be the luckiest guy on earth.

"I love you so much Lana."

"I love you too Clark."

A thump on the drivers side window broke up our happy little moment and I looked in back of Lana to see Lex smirking at us from outside.

"Ummmm, can I interest anyone in a bunch of now useless, highly toxic heart and teddy bear pendants?"

* * *

End of Chapter Seventeen 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

_Pete Pov – Last night_

Chloe.

That name keeps reverberating through my skull. All I can see is her expression when I revealed my true feelings for her. There was a mixture there. A mixture I'm still trying to figure out. Part surprise, part guilt, and…………was there also part pleasure? Was it there or was it something my mind made up to make myself feel better? I don't know. All I know is that I have to find her. I have to bring myself in front of her and talk to her and see with my own eyes what she thinks, how she feels.

She couldn't have gotten very far. Her car is still here. But I've already walked all over the property and haven't found her. Now what?

I stood in the Kent's driveway trying to figure out what the next step would be, when I heard a rustling behind me. I quickly turned around tensed to defend myself. After a couple of years of friendship with Clark Kent, you learn to be on guard. But it seemed as if I did it for nothing because there was Chloe standing in her dark blue jeans. Her eyes matching the red in her tight shirt. She looked like she had been crying for a long time and my heart ached with the knowledge that I had partly been the cause of it.

"Hey Chlo." I whispered.

"Hey." She whispered back.

"Listen Chlo, I-."

"Pete I didn't mean to-."

I smiled slightly. "Go ahead Chloe. You go first."

Chloe didn't smile back. She fidgeted with the bottom of her shirt and bit her lip. Chloe was not a fidgeter. This must have been something important. My heart pounded as I waited for her to find the words she was looking for.

"Pete," She started finally, "I-I just want you to know that I truly had no idea you had feelings for me."

I nodded my head. "I know that Chloe."

"I'm not going to say that if I did, my feelings would have been different. I don't know how I would have reacted. I don't know that things would have changed. All I can tell you is how I feel now. And let me just say I feel like a complete and total jerk." She said with a little laugh.

I took a couple of steps toward her. "Don't say that. You're not a jerk."

"Doesn't mean I don't feel like one." She stopped what she was saying and looked everywhere but at me. I didn't say anything. I just waited for her to make the next move. Eventually she glanced at me and she seemed to make a double take.

"Wow." She said.

I stopped in my tracks. "What?" She was giving me this strange look and it was starting to make me feel self-conscious.

Chloe's eyes searched mine as she spoke. "You have this whole new look in your eyes. You're looking at me differently. You're not……..hiding anymore. Your eyes are so open. It's as if someone pulled up the shades and I can see right through you."

I caught myself from trying to close up again. I stood there and let her in. I wasn't going to hide anymore. It was now or never. I gulped. "What do you see?"

Chloe took three steps and we were standing right in front of each other. "I see a sweet, kind, loyal guy standing in front of me and I am in awe that he would even consider having feelings for a thoughtless, self-involved person such as me."

"Chloe, don't say that. You're none of those things." I took one of her hands in mine. I half expected her to pull away but she didn't.

Chloe shook her head at me. "Yes I am Pete. You're my best friend and I couldn't see what's right in front of me. I suck. Big time."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm glad you know how I feel Chloe. I know this is almost impossible for me to ask of you, but I really don't want this to change our friendship."

Chloe gave me a sad smile. "I'm sorry Pete it's too late. It already has."

I felt my heart drop. I let go of Chloe's hand. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Chloe picked my hand back up almost impatiently. "You don't get it Pete. I don't mean it's changed in a bad way." She took a deep breath. "Look I'm not going to pretend that I've fallen in love with you in a matter of a couple of hours. But I'm also not going to pretend that I don't feel something either."

My heart found it's way back into my chest and started to pound. "What do you mean?"

Chloe's fingers were drawing small circles on my hand and she hesitated before speaking. "I mean that when I heard how you felt I was surprised but I couldn't help but feel that something was there. I do have feelings for you Pete."

"But you don't love me." I said as a statement rather than a question.

"Pete, of course I love you. Maybe not in the way you love me but I love you for the person whose always been by my side. I love you for being my friend no matter what happens." Chloe took another deep breath. "And I'm willing to give it a shot if you'll still have me."

Whoa wait a minute did I hear right?

"You want…..you want to try seeing each other on a more serious level?"

Chloe smirked and I could see a little of her spark coming back. "I think that sums it up quite nicely."

I gave Chloe an incredulous look. "What about Clark?"

Chloe's face clouded. "I did a lot of soul-searching when I took my walk. I'm not going to say that I've done a complete 180 of my feelings but………….I think you've helped me realize that he's not the only one out there." Chloe took my other hand and stepped even closer to me. "Pete, I can't keep loving someone who will never love me back. He and Lana………..they belong together. It's time for me to move on. I should have done it a long time ago."

I searched for words to come out of my mouth, but they wouldn't come. As much as these words pleased me, I couldn't help but feel that I was a bit of a replacement.

As if she could read my mind, Chloe brought her hand to my cheek. "You will not be a substitute for Clark. You and he are two totally different people with different values and different perspectives. I know that."

As much as I wanted to revel in the hope she was springing from me, the pessimist in me kept persisting that she was just going to use me and every time we were together as more than just friends, she was going to wish I was Clark.

"I wish I could believe that Chloe. But you two have too much of a history."

Chloe laughed out loud. "Who has a history Pete? It's more like me and my fantasy Clark have too much of a history. We went out on one date and I've been acting like a fatal attraction wannabe ever since."

I laughed a little. "Aww Chlo."

"No. No pity. I want to try with you Pete. I want to see what could happen. Hey, you never know, you could spend a little quality time with me and realize I'm the weird reporter you've always known and find out there's nothing new and interesting to learn about me."

"Every day is a new and interesting day with you Chlo."

Chloe leaned towards me. "We'll take it slow?"

I leaned toward Chloe. "We'll take it slow."

I let my lips brush along hers slightly and reveled in the fact that at least one of my fantasies was coming to life. I pulled back slightly and saw Chloe had her eyes closed. She opened them and looked in my eyes before closing them and bridging the gap once again. The kiss this time was a little more passionate than the friendly peck we had before. It felt so good to kiss her that I didn't want it to stop. But I did anyway.

Slow remember?

As I broke away from Chloe, I realized I didn't want to leave yet. I didn't want to go home. I wanted to sit with her, maybe hold hands and just…….talk. Like we always have, but this time without having to stop myself from kissing her or holding her.

"Hey Chloe?"

"Hmmm?"

"Wanna take a long walk? This time together?"

Chloe smiled. "I'd love to."

* * *

End of Chapter Eighteen 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

I just wanted to say a quick Thank You to those who have been reading and reviewing my story! It means alot to me! Anyway, with that said, heres the next chapter. And by the way, i promise all the weirdness will be explained! (in due time anyway)Enjoy!

_Lana POV_

During the drive to my house a comfortable silence ensued. I glanced over at Clark and noticed he was deep in thought. I decided to leave him to his random thoughts as I had some thinking to do myself.

It was hard to imagine the fact that in less than 24 hours Clark and I had re-united and taken a very important and integral part in our relationship. I don't know what came over me or him but I can only say I'm glad that it did.

The feelings he has brought out in me are so easy but so hard to describe. Yet according to Lex, our feelings are as bright as a 2.5 carat diamond. Lex always did have a sarcastic thing to say about everything. Especially earlier……

"Sooo, it seems as if you two are finally doing the right thing." He smiled at us with  
an especially long wink at Clark.

Clark just smiled goofily. I love that goofy smile.

I cleared my throat. "So, what brings you here Lex?"

Lex smiled at my attempt to avoid the direction the conversation was headed to. "Well, I had received a frantic phone call from a certain frantic farm boy last night regarding some very lovely lead toy necklaces. So being the good friend that I am, I placed an immediate order with some of my more, um, influential business associates to have said necklaces for this certain farm boy ASAP." Lex stopped and gave Clark a slightly pained slightly humored look. "Needless to say, I heard that a certain young lady is in the hands of the authorities and while she _is_ wearing a larger version of the afore mentioned lead necklaces, there is no longer a need for all these other wonderful necklaces I now have decorating my office."

I laughed out loud and tried to get an apology out to Lex but Clark got there before I did.

"Lex, I apologize. I didn't think it was going to be as simple as she made it for us. She actually came to us." Clark ran a hand through his hair

Lex smirked at Clark. "It's okay Clark. You can make it up to me by putting on all 250 of the necklaces and prancing around my office like a prima ballerina."

Clark's eyes widened. "What!"

"Just joking Clark. Don't worry about it. What's done is done." Lex leaned further into the jeep and gave us a knowing smile. "So where are you two off to today?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Who knows and who cares. We're just going to take the time to do some much deserved loafing."

"Allright guys. Enjoy."

We said our goodbyes and we were off. That brings me back to where I am now.

Wondering how I could have gotten so lucky.

I glanced at Clark again and noticed he was intensely staring out the window. Just as I was going to ask him if he was alright I got a sudden clenching in my stomach. I cried out and tried to keep the car on the road while holding my stomach.

"Lana! Lana what's the matter?" Clark cried out. He tried to grab the wheel from me but I shook my head at him.

"No, it's okay Clark. I-oh, I don't know." I was panting but I felt the clenching subsiding. I pulled the car to the side of the road and tried to catch my breath.

"What the heck just happened?" Clark asked. He put his hand over mine where it was rubbing slow circles on my lower abdomen.

Immediately my stomach clenched again and I cried out. Clark pulled his hand off of me immediately.

"What? What did I do?"

I bit my lip from crying out again. My heart was beating wildly in my chest and my cheeks were hot to the touch.

"You didn't do anything Clark. I don't know what the hell just happened….but I think……I think I had the beginnings of an…..orgasm?"

Clark blushed to the roots of his hair. "Pardon?"

"I don't know what happened. One second I'm thinking about you and how lucky I am and the next my stomach clenches and I feel very, very warm all over. What the hell brought that on?" The feelings were subsiding and I was quickly able to get my senses back but I had the irrepressible urge to jump Clark right then and there.

Clark looked away for a second. He shook his head and he looked like he was battling with himself and his thoughts. "Lana?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a confession to make."

"Don't you think we've had enough secrets for one day?"

Clark smiled slightly. "Umm, this isn't a secret. It's more like what I was thinking when this happened."

My breathing had returned to normal but I kept noticing how good Clark looked in his tight t-shirt. My nipples hardened under my shirt and I desperately tried to keep my senses focused on what Clark was saying. "What were you thinking Clark?"

I didn't think Clark's face could get any redder but I was wrong. "Um, I was thinking-I was thinking about how we were going to spend the day together."

"Oooookay…"

"Naked. On a bed. With you on top of me, under me, in front of me, you name it I was thinking about it."

"Oh." All those delicious images flashed through my mind and I reached for Clark's stomach. I brushed my fingers over his shirt before lifting it and rubbing my hands directly over his belly button. Clark's breath caught as I responded, "So what do you think it means Clark?"

Clark stared at me and licked his lips. "I'm not sure, but um in my daydream you had just…..climaxed."

My hand stilled as I realized what he was getting at. "You think that when I climaxed in your fantasy I almost climaxed here?"

Clark's head nodded. "Yes."

I continued my exploration of his stomach and quickly let my fingers go a little higher to his nipple. I squeezed it softly between my fingertips and felt Clark shudder. "So is that why I want you to do all those things to me and then some?"

Clark took a deep breath and leaned into my hand. "Maybe." He slowly reached up and cupped one of my breasts through my shirt and caressed the already hard nipples. I let out a low moan. "All I know is that I'm ready to make fantasy a reality."

My body was tingling everywhere and we had barely done anything. Was it always going to be this good with him?

I closed my eyes and tried to get closer to him but the stick shift got in the way and it was like a bucket of cold water was poured over me. We were on the road, in my car, not too far from where I live and I was ready to fornicate with him right here, right now. What the hell was wrong with me? How was what we were saying even possible?

I sat back in the seat and I took a couple of deep breaths. I looked over at Clark and gave him a worried look. "Clark? I don't know what's going on but it's getting a little scary."

Clark returned my worried look with a look of his own. "How so?"

"Well, it's almost as if I……….crave you. Like a drug. When I'm next to you, I get all tingly."

Clark took my hand. "Don't be scared Lana. We'll figure it out. Besides I'm more than a little flattered that my girlfriend wants to jump my bones."

I swatted Clark on the arm and tried to get back to driving the jeep. Problem was I couldn't get those pesky images out of my head and my body was quickly getting that warm hazy feeling again. All I could think of doing was…..Clark.

My breath was coming quicker and I could hear Clark breathing heavily as well. I didn't get it. We weren't even touching each other.

"Clark?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel this irrepressible urge to………"

"Fu?"

My eyes opened wide but my body hummed at his word. "Clark! What's the matter with you? You-you never talk like that!"

Clark leaned toward me breathing heavily. "Sorry. I didn't mean to sound so…….dirty but don't deny that that's what you were thinking Lana."

Dirty. Dirty Clark. Clark and me dirty together. Stop it! Get ahold of yourself Lang!

My hands trembled slightly as I placed them on the steering wheel. "I'm not denying anything Clark. I just don't want to be so cliché as to have sex in the backseat of my jeep."

Clark balled his hands up into fists like he was resisting the urge to touch me. "How about in the field where we have our picnics?"

I closed my eyes and bit my lip I felt another tremor go through me. God if I didn't………

"The field? How?"

"The blankets you have in the trunk."

"God, are we that desperate?"

I looked to Clark for a reply and I noticed a feverish look to his eyes. The same look that was most likely painted on my own face.

"Yes." Clark breathed.

I put the Jeep into gear.

* * *

End of Chapter Nineteen 


	20. Chapter Twenty

_This will continue in Lana Pov_

So this is what it feels like to lose control.

The thought races through my head as I take a deep breath from the sensations Clark's hand is creating by running up and down the inside of my thigh as I attempt to drive to the field.

My hands are shaking from the effort of trying not to touch Clark back and just keep my eyes on the road.

We're almost there Lana.

Clark's hand tiptoed it's way to the vee in between my legs and openly caressed it with the pads of his fingers. I can feel myself slouch slightly and my legs open wider in response to his touch. Feeling my utter lack of resistance, Clark pressed more firmly and elicited yet another moan from me.

My eyes started to flutter shut in pleasure, but reality rushed back and I quickly remembered I was still driving.

"Clark, you have to stop." I breathed.

"Why?" I glanced at Clark. His eyes were heavylidded, his cheeks were flushed and there was a delicious bulge in the front of his jeans just waiting to get out.

His hand still had not stopped caressing me and I had to force myself to think of what I had just asked him.

Oh yeah.

"Because we're going to get into a car crash if you don't stop distracting me." Clark's hand rubbed once more before sliding up my waist to the outside of my shirt where my nipples were straining against the fabric. He pinched one in between his fingers and smiled at my gasp before sitting back into his chair.

"If you insist." He said clenching his hands into fists in an effort to stop them from going where they weren't supposed to.

Almost there. Almost there.

The intensity of my desperation should have scared me but I was too-far gone in Clark land to take notice. My body was doing the tingling thing again and all I could think of was Clark naked over me, beneath me.

"Stop it Lana. Whatever you're thinking, just stop it."

I shook my head in an effort to get the images out of my head.

"Why what's wrong?"

"I can feel myself getting…..closer."

"Closer to what-Oh"

Clark's face was red and I could almost see the restraint involved in not reaching down to just relieve the pressure.

Finally, we reached the oak tree that was the landmark Clark and I usually looked for when we came here for our picnics. The path next to it lead directly into the trees and to the large clearing we had used to just lay down and talk.

Somehow I doubted talking was going to be on the agenda today.

I got out of the Jeep feeling the sun beating down on me and headed for the trunk to get the two blankets I kept there. However, Clark had already beaten me to it and was waiting for me to join him on the foot of the path.

"Eager aren't we?" I said saucily as I walked toward him.

Clark smiled at me. "Don't pretend like you're not."

I shook my head as I let my hand run down in a caress over his chest. "I'm not. In fact the twenty minute walk to the clearing suddenly seems way too long for me."

Clark looked down at my hand and then looked at me. "So, what are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting you use that superspeed thingy of yours and get us to that clearing ASAP."

In a flash Clark lifted me into his arms and was running faster than anything I had ever seen before in my life. The fear that should have come never did. I was always safe with Clark. He would never let anything or anyone hurt me. That knowledge, brought to the forefront of my conscious mind, made my heart thump. God, I loved him.

We reached the clearing and Clark set me down on my feet in front of a tree. Quickly, he laid out a blanket and sat down with his back against the tree trunk. He patted the area in between his legs and I walked toward him. I turned my back to him and slowly sat down making sure to have my ass in his face for a second longer than necessary before sitting down.

I leaned back into his arms and tried to stop my heart from its rapid beating. Clark's hands were slowly running up and down my arms causing goosebumps to rise from this simple, non-sexual touch.

His head lowered and he lifted one of his hands to brush back the hair around my neck before taking the tip of his tongue and running it up and down my pulsepoint. I lifted my hand to the back of his neck and brought him closer. He opened his mouth and sucked on that now very sensitive area.

I took a deep breath and grabbed one of his hands and brought it to my breast. I kept my hand over his and helped him caress me while he licked me from neck to shoulder. His other hand caressed its way up from the top of my thigh to my other breast. Soon I was gasping as his hands pinched and squeezed my breasts and nipples. I rotated my hips against him and I felt the undeniable bulge in his jeans poking me in the back.

"Clark?" I gasped out.

Clark lifted his head from my neck and brought his lips to my ear. "Yes?" He asked then licked the outer shell before taking the earlobe into his mouth, never stopping his hands from working me into a frenzy.

Instead of answering him, I grabbed the bottom of my t-shirt and pulled it up and off. Clark growled deep in his throat and quickly brought one of his hands back to my bra-less breast. He let the other hand glide down the side of my body and brought it to the warm, wet place in between my legs. Again, I let my legs open wide giving him complete and total access to my body. It seemed as if this wasn't enough for Clark because after a few strokes he had his hand down my pants running over the wet lips and paying particular attention to the nub at the very top. He slowly worked it with his fingers and he pretty soon had me moaning, my mouth wide open.

But this wasn't enough. I wanted him inside of me, on top of me. I wanted to kiss those lips swollen until nothing but my name could come out of them.

"Clark, please."

"Please what Lana?"

"Please just…oh……..please.."

"Please what Lana?" He repeated wanting to hear me say it.

"Please just f-k me." I whispered.

Clark shuddered at my words and before I could comprehend what was happening, I was on my back my legs lifted up in the air as Clark took off my sneakers, socks and jogging pants. Clark ripped his t-shirt up and over his head and began working his top button on his jeans before I stopped him.

"No," I said as I sat up naked, the sun warming my body, "Let me do that."

Clark could only nod his head as I put myself on my knees in front of him. I unbuttoned his jeans and slowly worked the zipper down before grabbing him outside of his boxer briefs. Clark's hardness jumped in my hands and I saw the wet spot darkening the already dark blue of the material.

Oh god, am I really going to do what I'm thinking of doing?

As if reading my mind, Clark nodded his head faintly. I reached inside the boxer briefs and pulled out Clark's pulsing penis. I pushed down both his jeans and his boxers down to his knees with one hand, never letting go of him with the other.

Hesitantly, I stroked Clark before letting the tip of my tongue slide over the head inside the slit. Clark's gasp echoed in my head and quickly turned into a long drawn out moan. Using the sounds he was making as encouragement, I let the head of his penis enter my mouth and softly sucked at it. I twirled my tongue around and around as I sucked and let him enter in a little deeper in my throat. I felt Clark grab at my head, pushing me as far as I could go. I looked up into his face and saw a look of complete ecstasy that caused a flood of heat to stream over my lower extremities, making me moan while I continued to stroke Clark with my mouth. Clark's gasps were beginning to quicken as he ran his fingers through my hair. I added more pressure and sucked harder while I continued to stroke him with my hand.

"Lana, stop. Wait – I oh god." Clark pulled me away from him and gently lay me flat on my back. I looked up to see him pulling off the rest of his clothes and my breath caught at how beautiful he was. His abs and arms flexed as he moved and I couldn't help the involuntary moan that escaped me at the sight.

Clark smiled. "You're just as beautiful. More in fact."

"Wha-."

Before I could ask him how he knew what I had been thinking, he lowered himself on top of me and kissed me until I was breathless. His tongue was everywhere, on my mouth, my neck, finally traveling down to my breasts, sucking in the nipples and twirling them in his mouth. He licked his way down to the part of my body that was most begging to be touched and stopped. He looked up at me and gave me a questioning look.

"Lana? Do you-I, uh, I mean can I-."

I nodded my head at him. "Do whatever you want." I would have given him the world on a silver platter if that's what he wanted.

"Jesus." That's all that came out as Clark's tongue hesitantly licked my wet opening. As my breathing got louder, Clark's licks became bolder. Pretty soon he was licking me from top to bottom as I practically screamed my fool head off. He lifted my legs over his shoulders and took my clitoris into his mouth, sucking it in gently while slipping two fingers into me, pumping them rapidly. I raised myself on my elbows to get a better view and almost came right there looking at Clark's dark head between my legs. I saw Clark's cock standing straight in the air, the hole at the top weeping with pre-come and it was almost too much for me to bear.

I threw my head back and gasped for air. I put all of my weight on one elbow and grabbed for Clark's head with the other.

"Don't stop, oh god, please don't stop." I begged. My stomach clenched over and over and I felt my orgasm take over me while I yelled Clark's name. Clark greedily sucked at my creamy hole, muffling some moans of his own. I collapsed back on the blanket, trying to get my heart to beat at a normal pace.

Clark slid his body up mine and grinned down at me. "Not bad for a first time huh?"

"Yeah," I said in between gasps. "Not bad."

Clark's grin faded slowly as he propped himself up on one hand. He caressed the side of one cheek with his thumb as his eyes searched mine. "I love you, you know that right?"

I giggled a little. "How could I ever forget?"

Clark didn't smile back. "I'll never let you forget Lana. I did that for too long already."

My face grew serious as I answered Clark, "I know you won't. Just remember how much I love you," I looked down at his straining hardness, "All of you." I smiled at Clark once again. "Now where were we?"

Clark sat back on the blanket and supported himself with his arms behind him. "I think we were right about here."

I sat up and raised my eyebrow at Clark. "Getting a little daring aren't we?"

Clark lifted one side of his mouth in a seductive half-smile. "Why Lana? Don't you want to try something new?"

I crawled the short distance to Clark on my hands and knees and watched Clark watch my breasts swing slightly. I reached him and sat in his lap, my legs wrapped around his, deliberately avoiding his cock even as he surged his hips upward as if pleading with me to just take him already.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and answered his question saucily. "I'm always willing to try something new. In fact I'm a quick learner." With that I raised my hips and roughly had him enter me. We both moaned at the feeling of joining as one once again. It had been less than 24 hours, but it felt like years since we had been last been together. The feeling of having Clark's hard cock inside of me, pulsing, was almost enough to send me into another orgasm.

Clark moved his hips up once trying to get me start moving again. Slowly, I raised myself up and down his shaft, trying to get used the feelings and sensations pouring over me. Before I knew it I was pounding myself up and down with Clark's hands under my ass helping me. I grabbed at Clark's shoulders for better leverage and placed my feet flat on the floor changing the angle slightly.

I was no longer in a field. I was no longer in Smallville. I couldn't feel the sun on my naked back and I couldn't hear the bird's singing anymore. For all I knew I was on a whole other beautiful planet with Clark, enjoying myself far beyond my wildest dreams or fantasies, my mind taking me into a better place where only Clark and I existed.

Did I mention that sex with Clark is awesome?

While I moved Clark licked and sucked my ear whispering how good he felt and how amazing this was. I answered in kind, with a little panting in between.

"L-Lana?"

"Yes Clark?"

"Want to try something else?"

I stopped moving and sat down as far as I could go burying him to the hilt. "Mmmmmm, like what?"

"You promise to have an open mind?"

I raised my palm into a boy scouts sign. "Promise."

Clark smiled sheepishly, "Well, Pete and I used to….well we used to watch…"

I smiled at Clark. "Porn Clark?"

Clark blushed. "Yeah. How'd you guess?"

"Pete has a big mouth."

"Oh, well do you think……..oh" He gasped as I started to move again.

"I think that the minute I agreed to make love to you in a grassy field I gave up the right to be shy."

"Good." With that Clark lifted me off of him, and placed me on my hands and knees facing away from him.

My face burned with embarrassment. "Okay, maybe I was wro-UH!" I let out a strangled moan as Clark entered me from behind and began to slowly pump into me. The new angle felt amazing as I moved my hips in time with his thrusts. Clark laid himself on top of my back and cupped my breasts as he moved, rolling the nipples in between his fingertips. He arched my back against his chest and pumped mercifully. I turned my face toward him and we kissed hungrily, moaning into each other's mouths.

Clark's pace and breathing began to quicken and somehow I knew he was about to cum.

"It's okay Clark. Let go." I gasped out.

"Oh god. Lana!" He pushed me back forward on my hands and pumped so hard I could feel his balls slapping against my clitoris.

That was all I needed.

Thirty seconds later I felt the tell-tale clenching and I was knocked into another universe as I came once again screaming. Clark's cock twitched inside of me and I felt the hot bursts of his semen fill me as he too screamed.

We both collapsed on the ground, practically trying to regain consciousness. The slight wind slowly started to cool my sweat soaked skin and I shivered.

"You okay Lana?" Clark asked immediately concerned.

"No," I said shaking my head from side to side. "I think we scared away all the animals with all that screaming."

Clark laughed and lifted his head with the palm of one hand. "I don't think they mind that much."

"Good." I shivered again and Clark reached for the second blanket he had brought. He wrapped both him and I in it and immediately I was warmer.

Immediately my heart was warmer.

Immediately I fell in love with him all over again.

* * *

End of Chapter Twenty 


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

_Clark POV_

The dark is pulsating all around me. Ready to swallow me. My pounding heart is echoing in my ears. All I can do is run. Run as fast as my feet will take me. Run until I can find someone to help me. Run until I could find…….salvation.

"Help! Please someone help me!" I feel myself scream at the top of my lungs. The fear made my voice quaver and I felt so helpless. So desolate . So……alone.

There. In the distance. Someone is standing there, calling to me. Their arms are beckoning to me. I run faster. Somehow I know that whoever this is will help. Faster until my legs burn. Faster until I can feel the sweat pour down my face.

Finally I reach this person. It's……me? I look at myself and mentally I'm confused but physically I'm still running and I run into my own arms. I feel my body relax. I feel my heart beat slow. Nothing will ever hurt me again. No one will ever leave me again.

I look up into my own eyes.

Salvation.

* * *

I woke up with a start, my eyes flip open and immediately I know where I am. I feel Lana's warm body pressed up against mine, her face on my chest. She's fast asleep and I see her eyes moving rapidly underneath the lids. She's dreaming. 

Dreams……

Suddenly visions from a dream that I had been a part of and witnessed flashed in my mind.

Running…fear…..comfort….hope.

I looked down at Lana and realized the dream was not mine. It was Lana's dream and somehow, someway I had seen it and been a part of it. I saw everything through Lana's eyes and felt all the emotions Lana felt.

God, the loneliness had been oppressive.

Loneliness is something I'm more than a little familiar with but even when I felt at my worst, I always had my mom and my dad. My mom with her sweet, kind eyes and my dad with his rough exterior and soft as a teddy-bear interior.

But Lana's loneliness was different. It wasn't a loneliness built from feeling on the outside looking in like mine was. It was a loneliness stemming from being on the inside looking out and wishing with all your heart that you were out there because everything on the inside made you want to scream in anger, bitterness and pain because anything on the outside had to be better than what was on the inside.

In the dream the strength of all those emotions had hit me like a freight train. It had bogged me down while I was running from……..from what?

What was Lana running from?

As I asked myself these questions, I look down at her sweet profile and notice her eyes starting to flutter open. She rubbed at her eyes with her fingers and looked up at me.

"Hey." She said smiling up at me.

"Hey."

Lana sat up and stretched her arms. The blanket fell down and exposed her breasts. My body reacted immediately, despite my confusion over sharing Lana's dreams.

"What time is it?" Lana asked.

I reached for the jeans lying next to me and took out the cell phone in the back pocket. "10:00 AM."

Lana raised her eyebrows. "We only fell asleep for a half hour then. Good I'm glad."  
Lana stood up letting the blanket drop. As I watched, she stepped over me and laid herself on top of me leaving only the blanket that was still lying on me between us.

"Why are you glad?"

She smiled at me and put her chin in her fists to prop her head up and look me in the eyes. "Because that means more time I get to spend with you."

I grinned at her and put my hand on her head letting my hand sift through the silky brown strands of her hair. "More time to spend with me or more time to sample my amazing talents in the bedroom?"

Lana smirked at me. "Don't you mean on the grass?"

"Same difference."

"Then I guess it's a little bit of both." With that Lana slid herself up my body until her lips were directly over mine. Her hair fell covering both our faces. She licked my bottom lip, then nibbled it gently. I felt my heartbeat start to speed up and I slid my fingers into her hair while pulling her head down kissing her breathless.

I stroked down her bare back and brought my hands to her firm ass and squeezed. I pressed her slightly against me and got an answering moan in response. God, I didn't ever want to let her go.

Lana raised her head and looked at me passion in her eyes. "I don't ever want to let you go either Clark."

Did I say it out loud?

No. No I didn't.

Gently, I sat up with Lana sitting in my lap.

Noticing the expression on my face, Lana asked, "Clark? Are you okay?"

Instead of answering I put my hands on either side of her head and brought her eyes to look directly into mine. "Lana, did you hear me say that I didn't want to let you go?"

Lana gave me a strange look. "Of course I heard you Clark. I was right on top of you when you said it."

I shook my head. "Lana, I didn't say it out loud, I thought it."

Lana shook her head in disbelief. "Nooo, Clark that's not possible."

I gave her an exasperated look. "Um, okay, I don't know if you've noticed Lana but having an orgasm just from my thinking it isn't normal either."

Lana stared hard at me for a second and abruptly shook her head again. "No Clark. I can't hear your thoughts. I just tried and I got nothing. Can you hear mine?"

I stared at Lana, trying to concentrate on her thoughts, unfortunately one of the many talents I had acquired from my birth parents was not mind reading. "Nothing. But it doesn't make any sense. I know I didn't say what I was thinking out loud."

Lana looked at me perplexed. I rubbed my hands up and down her arms gently. I happened to look down and noticed her bare breasts rising and falling with her breathing. Her nipples hardened when the warm breeze passed over us and I felt the familiar clenching in my groin. I had to bite my lips to keep them from sucking her breasts into my mouth. Licking her nipples until she screamed……….

"Clark stop it!" Lana breathed. I looked up to find Lana breathing heavily, her eyes glittering in unspent passion.

My hands stopped moving and I gave her a sheepish look. "Sorry." I gave Lana a curious look. "Describe to me what just happened. I want to see if it's anything like my reaction to you in the car earlier."

Lana gulped trying to get her bearings back. "All of sudden all these images came into my head. I saw you……doing things…to me." Lana wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her breasts tight against my chest, her lips a half-inch away from mine. "And I find myself wanting you more and more with each passing second."

I shivered and with superhuman strength I pulled myself away from her. "Lana, wait. Okay. Earlier we determined that just with a hard thought we could, umm, make each other.."

Lana raised an eyebrow. "Come?"

I blushed. "I was going to say orgasm. But I guess that works too…..I mean geez, Lana, who was watching the porn me or you?"

Lana laughed and I loved watching her eyes light up. "I guess you and Pete weren't the only ones to go through puberty."

I smiled. "Yeah, I guess…..so…..wait a minute Lana."

Lana's smile faded at the urgency in my voice. "What's the matter?"

I felt my heart pounding slightly faster as an idea popped into my head. "Puberty. I thought I went through it, but what if my kind develops differently than everyone else?"

Lana's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What do you mean Clark? You think you haven't finished puberty yet?"

I nodded my head. "I mean…..I mean that there is so much I don't know Lana. What if at my age I'm supposed to, I don't know meld with someone."

Lana gave me a perplexed look and slowly slid off of my lap. "Meld?" She continued to give me a confused look and wrapped some of the blanket around herself. "Where the hell did that word come from?"

Where did it come from? The word just kinda slipped out of my mouth of it's own accord. "I-I don't know." I finally replied while running a hand through my hair. "It just kind of came out."

Lana just sat there looking at me. She looked like she was at a loss for words.

As was I.

My mind slid back to that day when I had put the key into the hole in the cave wall and I had basically been downloaded with information from my Kryptonian heritage. Were there some things that had been put into my head for later use? I just didn't know. But it seemed more and more like a high possibility.

"Lana, please don't be scared." I said hesitantly.

Lana bit her lip for a second then slid her body towards me again until she was sitting in my lap, leaning against my chest. "I'm not scared Clark. Nothing that concerns your secret will ever scare me again. I'm just confused for the both of us. We don't have any idea what's happening to us and….and I don't know. I guess I'm more afraid of possibly losing you than anything else." Her voice was coming out in practically a whisper and she clenched her hands together.

"Lana?"

"Yes?"

"Are you afraid of the lonliness?"

Lana's head slowly rose from my chest and she looked into my eyes. "What do you mean 'the lonliness'?"

I shifted uncomfortably. I didn't need to add fuel to the fire but I was done withholding things from Lana. "I kind of had a dream."

"You kind of had a dream?"

"Yeah. Your dream."

Lana stiffened in my lap. "My dream? Ho-how?"

"I'm not sure. But Lana do you remember your dream at all?"

Lana started to shake her head no at first but then stopped her eyes getting a faraway look. "Actually, I do remember running from…something and then I found you and everything was perfect."

"Lana, what were you running from?"

Lana's eyes continued to hold their glazed look. "I was so alone, so unhappy. It was like how I felt before. Like the life I was leading wasn't my own. It wasn't who I was meant to be." Her eyes lifted from some point over my shoulder back to mine. "I spent most of my life running from what I wanted to be, and trying to be someone everyone else expected me to become. But then…….then I found you. And suddenly I wasn't running away from myself anymore. Suddenly I was right where I belonged."

Lana's words touched me and amazed me at their reflection of my own feelings. Maybe we were meant to be together. Maybe we were supposed to fix the wrong done all those years ago when my father fell in love with Lana's aunt Louise and he lost her. Maybe this was in the cards all along.

Then again that was a lot of maybe's.

I pulled Lana closer to me and just held her for a couple of minutes letting my body warm hers.

"I'm right were I belong too Lana. There is nowhere I'd rather be."

Lana shifted in my arms and lightly kissed me on the lips. Soon the light kiss turned into a deep kiss, then that turned into absolute fire. Then Lana was straddling me rubbing herself against my erection, sucking on my neck while I rolled her nipples in between my fingers. All I could think about was laying her down on the blanket and sliding myself into her searing warmth.

God, if we don't stop right now I'm going to take her again.

Suddenly Lana raised her head from my neck and looked at me. "Did you just say that out loud?"

"Say what out loud?"

" 'God, if we don't stop right now I'm going to take her again.'"

"No. But I was thinking it."

"But I heard it."

"Here we go again."

Lana settled herself back onto the blanket not touching me. "Clark? Have you noticed we can read each other only when we're in the middle of, er, something sexual?"

I tried to think back to all the times I had seen Lana's images and I realized she was right. Except for one thing. "Well in your case anyway. I've only seen images. I haven't heard your thoughts."

"Umm, yes you have. When we were making love before you said 'you're just as beautiful. More in fact.' What made you say that?"

I thought back to that moment and felt myself get hard again. Lana had been lying down and I was about to…

"Clark!"

"Huh?" Lana's voice slapped me out of my thoughts. "Oh yeah. Ummmm, I thought you had said you thought I was beautiful."

Lana shook her head. "I didn't say it. I was thinking it. So there goes that. Looks like we both have the same symptoms. And it all leads back to sex. It seems like the only time it happens is when we're concentrating on each other's bodies." Lana's eyes glittered mischievously. "Makes for some amazing sex though. You always seem to know what I want."

I laughed slightly until another thought occurred to me. "But what about the dream Lana? How was I able to be a part of it? There are just so many unanswered questions. Just like everything else in my life." I said more than a little bitterly.

Lana brought her hand to mine and raised it to her mouth. She placed a small kiss in the center of the palm and placed the palm on her chest.

"If there is one thing that will never go unanswered is how I feel about you. Whether we figure this thing out or not, I'll be here. Always." Her hazel eyes stared right into me, right into my soul.

At Lana's relaxed expression, I felt a small surge of relief go through me. She wasn't afraid of me. She really was willing to stick it out with me even with as weird as it's gotten.

"Thank you Lana. I didn't realize I needed a little bit of reassurance."

Lana crinkled her nose at me in the way I love so much. "Everyone needs a little reassurance every now and then. Even a superhuman such as yourself."

I brought her in for one more kiss. Before pulling away. "Come on Lana. We should get to your house so you can get showered and changed into some of your own clothes."

Lana sighed slightly in what sounded like disappointment.

"What's the matter?"

"You mean no round 2?"

I half laughed half growled at her words. "Aren't I supposed to be the horny teenager here?"

Lana grinned and rose to her knees in front of me. "No." She said simply.

"In that case, ding, ding, ding. Let the round begin."

* * *

A gasp rang through the white ill-furnished room followed by a long-drawn out moan. The heavy sounds of sex filled the air as the shadow of a man moves on top of another figure. 

The man throws his head back in ecstasy as he climaxes. Slowly the man rolls off the female below him, breathes heavily and minutes later is sound asleep.

Rising slowly, she grabs the ID badge and computerized key from around the orderly's neck and unclips it.

_Well, that didn't take much did it?_

Quickly and quietly she dons the orderly's uniform and makes sure to hide the heavy necklace beneath her undershirt and hair.

Her eyes burn in anger as she looks down at the disgusting vile man who would take up on a teenagers offer of sex.

_Doesn't matter now. Nothing matters except finding that bitch Lana and forcing her to tell me what the hell makes this stupid necklace work._

_And she will tell me. Regardless of what I have to do to get it out of her._

Slowly, Alexa creeped out of her room and quickly walked down the hall, melding with the other employees, reading their emotions, making sure to stay away from the more naturally suspicions ones. Quickly, inconspicuously. One destination in mind.

* * *

End of Chapter Twenty One 


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

Lana POV

_Oh God showers are pure bliss._

I stepped out of the shower for the second time today and toweled off. I wrapped the towel around me as I stepped out.

Grabbing a piece of paper towel from the rack, I quickly wiped down the mirror and looked at my reflection.

_Now that's something I haven't seen in a while_

Looking back at me was a Lana I hadn't had the pleasure of seeing in months. Her eyes were lit, her mouth was constantly on the verge of a smile and her eyebrows no longer had that ever present strained looked to them.

I smiled just to prove that I could and that this time, I actually meant it.

Quickly, I passed a comb through my wet hair and made my way to my bedroom at Chloe's house. I glanced into my room and found Clark sitting on my bed staring out the window. He seemed to do a lot of that. Just staring into nothingness and contemplating God knows what.

"Hey, your turn." I quietly said as I made my way to my closet.

Clark turned around and lifted his eyebrows at me.

"What?" I asked.

Clark shook his head. "Nothing. I just…I don't know. I figured you'd put on some clothing before coming out considering we're in Chloe's dad's house and all."

I quickly selected a pale blue tank top and blue jeans from the closet and set them down on the bed.

"Well, you saw the note downstairs. Chloe's out with Pete and Mr. Sullivan's working some overtime. So I guess there's nothing to worry about."

Clark smiled slightly. "Wow. Chloe and Pete. Never would have thought that would happen."

I grinned. "Weellll, judging by the conversation I had with Chloe on your cell phone a half hour ago, they're not exactly happening per se. It's more like they're testing the waters." I went to my chest of drawers and selected some underwear.

I pulled off the towel and delighted in Clark's reaction. His Adam's apple bobbed as he gulped and his eyes darted up and down over my body.

I lifted one eyebrow slightly. "Clark, it's not like you've never seen me naked before." I said quietly.

Clark's eyes shot up to my face. "I-I know. It's just feels like the first time….every time."

I felt my heart pitter-patter as I looked at the awed expression on his face. Slowly I stepped in front of him and raised his head with both of my hands. I bent over slightly and pressed a small kiss to his lips that quickly started to escalate to something more. Clark's hands were all over me, rubbing up and down my back and softly squeezing my ass cheeks.

_Okay, no. Since when did I become sex obsessed. This is getting to be too much._

Quickly I pulled away from Clark, trying to catch my breath. Even quicker I grabbed my underwear and pulled it on and clipped my bra in.

Clark stood and lightly took my elbow. "Hey, what's wrong?" Concern laced his voice and his face took on a worried expression.

I tried a sorry attempt at a smile and turned around to face away from him and picked up my clothing.

"Nothing."

"Hey." He said again softly as he pulled me to him with my back against his chest, my jeans and top still in my hands.

He rested his chin on top of my head and wrapped his arms around me. I could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his warm breathe by my ear. "Whatever happened to being honest with each other? I know something is wrong."

I closed my eyes and rested against him. "I don't know Clark. I guess I'm just trying to have some semblance of control. I mean we had sex three times in hours. Not days. Hours. Not that it wasn't wonderful. But, I – I…."

Clark ran his hands up and down my arms slowly. "I understand. But you don't have to run away from me. I'll try my best to control myself too, if it makes you uncomfortable."

I sighed. God, the last thing I wanted was to let go of that passion that we alone seemed to evoke in one another. That second time in the field had been filled with nothing but pure emotion and had left me screaming and shuddering Clark's name.

But I had let my emotions and my body take over my better judgment. What Clark and I had done wasn't wrong. But the fact is something was going on here that went on a deeper level. Granted there was a connection between what was happening to us and sex but that didn't mean we could hump like animals in heat every chance we got. We weren't going to figure anything out with me on my back and my legs up in the air………..as pleasurable as that thought was.

I leaned even further into his embrace. "I'm sorry Clark. I don't want you to think I don't want to….."

Clark turned me around abruptly and tilted my head up. His face was a mixture of slight anger and impatience. "Don't you dare think for one second that I waited all this time to be with you just because I wanted to sleep with you and nothing else. If what's happening between us is making you uncomfortable so be it. We won't do anything anymore until you're ready. I fell in love with you a very long time ago Lana and it wasn't for the sex."

My eyes fluttered at his words as my heart gave a leap at Clark's blatant honesty. I was so used to the run around that hearing him speak so openly gave my heart a reason to jump a mile.

I nodded my head. "I know that Clark." I gently lowered his hand from my chin and laced his fingers through mine. "But quite honestly, as much as I want to control myself, I don't think I can for too long and that's what scares me the most." I slowly brought his arms around my waist and put my arms around his neck, my clothes still dangling from my fingers. "Standing this close to you is slowly driving me crazy Clark and I don't know what to do to stop it."

Clark's gave me a serious look, his eyes burning with a heat of an unspent passion. "I wish I knew. I wish I had the answer for you. All I can tell you is that I'll stand by whatever decision you make. Either way I still love you."

I smiled up at him. "I love you too Clark. Penis or no Penis."

Clark's startled look gave way to laughter. "You sure about that?"

I giggled slightly and pecked him on the lips. "No. Not really."

"Good. Because I happen to be quite fond of, er, him."

"Him?"

"Can we change the subject now?"

I gave him a tight squeeze while I sustained another round of hopeless laughter. "If you wish." I stepped away and quickly pulled on my jeans and t-shirt. "Now go take a shower so we can enjoy the rest of this weird day."

Clark looked down at himself. "I'm going to have to run home first to go get change of clothes. I might as well just take a quick shower there and run back here when I'm done."

I applied some lipgloss and looked at Clark in the mirror. "Okay. I'll be waiting."

Clark stood in front of me and gave me quick kiss on the forehead. "Be back in a flash."

He was gone before I could count to three.

Slowly my smile faded. We still hadn't resolved whether or not we were going to continue our sexual relationship or not. Clark was leaving it up to me to decide. He trusted whatever choice I made.

But the question was, did I trust myself?

I sat down on the same place Clark had been sitting moments before. I imagined I could still feel the warmth of his body emanating from the quilt. I passed my hand over the area slowly caressing it as if I was caressing him. I closed my eyes and imagined his smile and his laugh. How could I miss him already? He's only been gone five minutes.

I snatched my hand back up and placed it in my lap. The empty feeling that I was beginning to get whenever Clark wasn't with me washed over me and I didn't know what to do with myself. I yearned for Clark in the worst way and I didn't know why. I was getting scared. What was happening to me? Why couldn't I have a rational thought without Clark around?

I started to panic. My heart was pounding painfully in my chest.

_Breathe Lana. Just Breathe._

I love Clark. I can deal with this. With us. I can handle whatever fate throws at us because this is what I want. This is what I've prayed for months about.

I lay back as I tried to get my heartbeat back to normal and thought back to mine and Clark's conversation from earlier.

_"I mean…..I mean that there is so much I don't know Lana. What if at my age I'm supposed to, I don't know, meld with someone."_

Meld.

One word that held so many possibilities. One word that could mean so much. One word that could be the key to unlocking all this.

But did I really want to know what could be in store for me? For us?

* * *

The truck driver leered at the pretty lady with the wild eyes sitting next to him. 

"Only two more hours to Smallville, little lady." The truck driver grinned showing a dark space where his two front teeth should have been.

Alexa shuddered inwardly. On the outside she painted a flirtatious look, practically batting her eyelashes at him.

"Thanks ever so much for the ride. I appreciate it." Alexa's voice dropped to a low husky pitch.

The truck driver slowly licked his lips. "Anything for a pretty girl such as yourself."  
His eyes slowly made their way from her face to the front of her shirt where her breasts were straining against the thin fabric of the scrubs she had stolen from the orderly.

Alexa gripped the sides of her chair until the knuckles were white. It was all she could do not to knock out the rest of this guys teeth. "You're so sweet."

The truck driver took one of his hands off of the wheel and slowly made his way to the top of her thigh. "I'm much more than that baby."

Alexa's gaze fell on the revolting hand intimately touching her.

_If I break the fingers of this hand, would he still be able to drive the truck?_

Surreptitiously, Alexa leaned sideways toward the truck driver as if to answer his comment and managed to pin his hand in between the outside of her thigh and the metal portion of the handrest.

"Ouch!" He quickly pulled his hand away and shook it in the air.

Bringing her hands to her mouth, Alexa made a sound of surprise. "Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that." She smiled sweetly at him a look of pure innocence on her face.

Still shaking his hand in the air, the driver gave her look of annoyance. "It's okay I guess."

"I'm such a klutz. My boyfriend can't stand it."

"You have a boyfriend? Is that who you're going to meet in Smallville?"

Alexa's sweet smile turned predatory. "Oh yes." She hissed. "He and I have some unfinished business to attend to."

* * *

End of Chapter Twenty - Two 


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

**Clark POV**

_If I wasn't such a man I'd skip home._

Despite the fact that I had a ton of worries on my plate I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. I looked all around me and noticed all the things that are truly beautiful in the world and that I take for granted on an everyday basis. I took a deep breath of fresh air and thanked God for everything he had given me in the last 24 hours.

I couldn't ask for anything more than I had right now.

Quickly, I ran up to the front porch and quietly closed the door behind me. I looked around the kitchen hoping upon hope that my parents weren't home. I didn't need any unwanted questions as to why I was showering for the second time today.

Standing still, I let my body relax and focused on the sounds around the house. A pipe was dripping, the curtains in one of the rooms was swishing against the windowsill, and the sound of a clock ticking was all that I could hear. Noone was home.

I superspeeded up the stairs and gathered a fresh change of clothes. Quickly jumping into the shower I tried to wash up as fast as I could. I was scrubbing my arms when I started to get a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I stopped scrubbing and placed a hand on my lower belly.

What the heck? Were those…..butterflies? Why am I feeling so nervous?

I shook my head as if to clear it and resumed bathing but the feeling refused to go away. As I started to wash my hair, I closed my eyes and let the water run over the contours of my face. I braced my hands against the tile wall in front of me and tried my best to calm down. I felt like I wanted to ram my hand into the wall in front of me in frustration, but I couldn't figure out why.

After taking a few deep breathes, the feeling gradually subsided. My thirty second shower had quickly changed into fifteen minutes. It was time for me to finish and get the heck out of here so I could be with Lana. So I could see her smile, watch her eyes light up and smell her hair while I kissed her neck. Watch her chest rise and fall when her breath started to speed up as the air around us magnified……

Whoa! Cut, stop, cease and desist.

My body felt like it was on fire. The tingling in my belly returned only this time it wasn't butterflies, it was pure heat. I groaned out loud and felt a desperate need for Lana overtake me. I grabbed my head with my hands and the images flashing this time were so strong they brought me to my knees. The water streamed down my back and splashed all over but I barely noticed any of it. Image after image ingrained itself into my head……………..Lana's eyes closing, her lush lips surrounding mine, her body undulating as she brought herself as deep as possible onto my hardness…………..My body burned and it was all I could do not to just reach down and finish myself off. But as quickly as the images came they disappeared and all I was left with was a hard-on that wouldn't quit and a sense of unease.

What the hell was going on? What was happening to me? To us?

More questions and still no answers.

I willed myself to calm down and finished off the rest of my shower. I was slightly disgusted with myself for not being able to control myself. I was supposed to be the strongest man in the world and yet I couldn't stop myself from having these dirty thoughts. Pleasurable thoughts, but dirty thoughts nonetheless.

I walked into my room and pulled on my dark blue t-shirt and jeans silently cursing myself and my lack of any type of restraint.

I thought back to my conversation with Lana earlier in the hallway and recalled telling her I felt like a dog in heat……….what if that's what I was? Was I in heat?

That thought brought too many of my insecurities regarding my alien heritage to the surface. No matter what Lana or my parents said, I wasn't human. I was very different from everyone here on Earth and these new, strange situations were very quickly bringing said insecurities to the forefront.

What if I somehow hurt Lana? What if I can't control whatever happens to me next? I'd rather die than hurt her. I'd rather burn in the fiery pits of hell than have an inch of her in pain.

I sat down on the edge of my bed and ran a hand through my hair as a familiar question blazed through my mind.

What if she _was_ better off not being with me?

"_No!_" I screamed out loud. I brought my fist hard on top of my bedspread. "I will not go back to that! I will not make any more excuses for myself or my actions! I will be the man Lana sees me as!" I declared to the room around me. Slowly, my shoulders slumped. "I don't think I can go on living any other way." I whispered as Lana's smile hovered in the forefront of my conscious mind. I was granted my wish. I got to feel Lana in my arms. I got to hear her say I love you over and over again. I don't think I could ever let that go again.

Feeling slightly foolish for talking to myself, I stood up and straightened my shoulders. Quickly I pushed my feet into my boots and laced them up. I grabbed my keys and rushed out the door.

I had to hurry.

Lana was waiting for me.

* * *

I ran up the steps of the front porch of the Sullivan residence, and let myself in. I ran up the steps and started down the hallway to Lana's room. Before I got three steps Lana flew out of the room and hurled herself into my arms. 

"What took you so long?" She said loudly. Lana grabbed my face in her hands and started placing small frantic kisses all over it.

Grinning, I pulled her hands off of my face and brought them down.

"I missed you too."

Lana smiled but it quickly disappeared. "Clark, we have to talk."

My heart skipped a beat. "Uh oh. Those words are usually followed by 'It's not you, it's me.' "I said smiling nervously.

Lana didn't smile back. She squeezed my hands tightly. "No Clark. That's not what I was going to say. Come on. Let's go back into my room."

I followed Lana into her room and sat beside her on her bed. Before I knew what hit me Lana was kissing me and it was like I could breath again. The relief flowing through my body was potent.

I brought my hands up to her face and caressed the sides of her cheeks with my thumbs. I breathed through my nose roughly as my body screamed with unspent passion. The kiss turned from tender to animalistic in five seconds flat. Lana's hands were under my t-shirt, brusquely running over my chest. Her breathing was uneven and her body was shaking.

Lana broke the kiss as she pushed against my chest with both hands. "Did you feel that?"

I was breathing as if I had just run a marathon. Only normally I could run for miles without breaking a sweat, yet this 110 pound woman was making me quiver like a newborn kitten. "Feel what?"

"Relief."

I nodded my head. "Oh Yeah."

Lana gave me a perplexed look. "This is getting crazy. Clark, we have to find a way to figure this out. I – I just spent the last half hour trying to make myself feel like I wasn't suffocating."

"Suffocating? That's a pretty strong word. What do you mean suffocating?"

"I mean-I mean, I can't seem to get my body to take in a full breath without you here next to me. Literally." Lana turned worried eyes toward me. "I told you before that nothing regarding your secret will ever scare me again, but I can't help but feel like we are quickly losing all control. I _am_ scared Clark. I'm afraid that if we don't figure things out soon, that fear is going to drive us apart. I want answers Clark and I don't know where to get them!" Lana's voice trembled with emotion.

I shook my head firmly and brought her close to me. "Nothing will drive us apart. I won't let that happen." I sighed and brushed a kiss on her forehead. "Come on, let's get out of here and get some air."

Lana shook her head no, suddenly pressing a hand to her forehead wearily. "Please Clark, just lie down next to me. I just feel so tired all of a sudden. I just want to close my eyes for a little while."

"But Lana I have to talk to you too. Something happened when I went home."

Lana just shook her head. "Please Clark. I'm so tired. Later Okay?"

I nodded suppressing a yawn that came out of nowhere. My body felt so relaxed. Didn't we just take a nap? "Yeah, wow. I know how you feel. All I want to do is sleep too."

Lana brought herself to the pillows lying on the bed and lay her head down. I toed off my boots and slipped myself behind her.

Lana yawned loudly. "Isn't this weird Clark?" She murmured into her pillow. "One minute I'm bouncing around with energy, the next minute I can barely keep my eyes open."

I tried to answer her but I was having trouble focusing on her voice. My eyes were fluttering as I fought to stay coherent enough to answer her.

I lost the battle.

* * *

End of Chapter Twenty - Three 


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

**Lana POV**

Where am I? 

I had opened my eyes and found myself lying on a floor that looked like it was made of…….made of what? Was that ice? It looked like ice but it wasn't cold. In fact it was comforting.

I rolled off my side and sat up. Immediately the first thing that popped into my head was Clark. My head swung to the side and it thumped in relief as I saw Clark lying next to me.

"Clark?" I gently shook his shoulder. "Clark, please wake up." As I continued to shake Clark I took a quick survey of the room around me. There were blocks of ice or whatever they were surrounding us. It wasn't dark in here but it wasn't exactly light either. The atmosphere around us was dark blue and there were two handprints etched in the wall directly in front of us.

What the- 

I looked down back at Clark and watched his eyes flicker under his eyelids before he slowly opened them. Looking slightly dazed, he sat up and looked around.

"Where the heck are we?"

I shook my head and shrugged. "I was hoping you could tell me that."

Clark stood up slowly and walked around one of the ice blocks until he reached the wall with the handprints. Gently he traced the outline of one of the prints before turning to me with a perplexed expression. "What the hell is going on? I thought we fell asleep."

I stood up and walked toward him my arms crossed over my chest. "I think we are asleep Clark. I think we're sharing the same dream like you did earlier. Only this time we're both aware of it."

Clark walked around me and surveyed the rest of the room. "So now what? What are we supposed to do? Look at these walls until they magically talk to us and tell us what we're here for?" Clark said while he placed his hands on his hips.

"Well, this may be totally out there but I have a feeling those two handprints on the wall may have something to with us finding out what's going on." I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes. "But it's just a feeling."

Clark turned to me and blushed. "Sorry. Everyone is entitled to a stupid moment."

I smiled. "Yeah well, in our relationship you're running out of 'get out of stupid moments free' cards."

Clark raised his eyebrows at me. "Didn't I start with a clean slate when we got back together?"

I shrugged. "Point taken." I turned and pointed at the handprints. "Now are you going to stick your hands on there, or are you going to keep stalling?"

Clark shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not stalling."

"Yeah right Clark and I'm not dating an alien."

"Low blow."

"Yeah well. You do what you gotta do."

Clark huffed his way over to the wall and picked up his hands to put them up against the wall then…….he hesitated.

"Clark?"

Clark turned his head toward me. "You sure we should be doing this Lana?"

I walked toward him and out my hand on his shoulder. "I don't see any other way to get out of here."

"I know. It's just that hardly anything good comes out of mysterious walls in my life."

I laughed slightly knowing he was referring to the times he was downloaded with information varying from his dad's memories to his own knowledge of the Kryptonian language, to the alien parasite that made Chloe act out on her impulses.

"We have to try Clark."

Clark nodded.

"I know. You're right."

Slowly, deliberately, he pressed his palms into the handprints……………

* * *

End of Chapter Twenty - Four 


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

_This will continue in Lana's POV_

Slowly, deliberately, he pressed his palms into the handprints…….and………nothing.

"Clark, What's the matter? What happened?"

"I don't know." Clark tried putting his hands up against the wall a few more times before stopping. He glanced at his hands and then glanced at the wall. Clark took his left hand and placed it where it belonged on the wall. He then tried to put his right hand in the other empty space only to look at me with a perplexed expression.

"What?"

Instead of answering, Clark looked down at my hands. "One of these prints is too small for my right hand."I glanced down at my hands before understanding what he meant. "You think I have to put my hand into the wall too?"

Clark raised an eyebrow, "You see anyone else around here?"

I hit Clark playfully on the shoulder, "Ha, ha."

I squared my shoulders and took a deep breath. Wasn't I just telling Clark to stop stalling? And here I was trying to keep my heart from beating right out of my chest.

Clark, always sensing what I was feeling, dropped his hands from the wall and turned me towards him, "Hey, you all right?"

"You mean besides drowning in my own hypocrisy? Yeah, I'm great."

Clark gathered me in his arms. I breathed into his neck while trying to get a hold of myself. "Listen Lana, I've had a great deal more experience with this type of thing. You have every reason to be nervous." Clark pushed me away slightly and held me by the shoulders. "But like you said there really is no other way out of here."

I nodded my head, letting my mind get angry at myself so that I could gain strength from that anger. "You're right Clark. Let's get this show on the road."

I stepped away from him toward the wall. Clark came up beside me. He grabbed my free hand with his and squeezed. I nodded at him signaling that I was ready. Slowly, we both raised our hands and placed them in the open spaces in front of us.

Immediately I felt a strange course of energy go through me. There was a light so blinding I had to close my eyes as a wind whipped my hair all over my face. All at once, the wind picked up and knocked Clark and I back away from the wall and onto the floor.

Clark never once relinquished his hold on my hand.

As quickly as it started, the wind died down and an eerie silence took it's place. I sat up and blinked a couple of times trying to clear my eyesight of the spots that were hovering there and temporarily blinding me. As I tried to get my bearings back, I felt Clark's hand slip out of mines.

"Clark!" I yelled out immediately starting to panic. "Clark!" I frantically rubbed my eyes, trying to get my sight back. Why wasn't he answering me?

"Clark, please answer me! I can't see!"

Suddenly, soft hands guided me to my feet. I felt a whisper of a movement near my face. A palm stroked itself down from my forehead to the bottom of my chin, closing my eyes in the process. "Wha-." I whispered.

"Shh, dear one. Open your eyes." A soft voice commanded.

Slowly, I blinked and my eyes came back into focus. Standing before me was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her eyes were the colors of lilacs and her hair was a jet black that flowed down her shoulders. She had a blue jewel hanging in the middle of her forehead from a silver headpiece. Her dress was a white so pure it practically matched the blinding light that had filled room.

Clark was next to me looking at her in awe. His hand reached out and guided itself down her face. She leaned into that hand as I heard him whisper, "Lara."

Lara?

"Kal-el. My beautiful Kal-el." She reached for his hand and held it to her face a second more before letting go. She turned her head towards me once again and stroked a hand through my hair. While I knew a part of me should be weirded out, strangely enough, I wasn't. Her hand was more comforting than my Aunt Nell's ever could be.

"Lana," She said softly. "You grow more beautiful with each passing day."

"Who-who are you?" I whispered.

Clark answered instead. "She's my mother."

I was too shocked to say anything more. I knew his father Jor-el had spoken to Clark many times through his ship and through the cave walls, but the ship had been destroyed and we were nowhere near the caves, so how was she doing this? And did this have anything to do with what was happening between me and Clark?

Lara smiled at me as if she could hear my thoughts. Which in actuality she probably could. "Do not worry Lana. All your questions will be answered in time. I've come forth to guide you as well as to warn you both."

Clark's eyes got a perplexed look in them. "How did we get here? Why are you here?"

Lara folded her hands in front of her. "Once you joined with your lifemate Kal-el, you were both given the power to contact me should you need help or guidance. All you had to do was ask."

I shook my head. "But we didn't-that is, I don't recall-oh." Now I remembered when we were in my room, I had said out right that I wanted answers. If I had known before that it was that simple………

Lara laughed slightly. "Nothing in life is ever simple dear one."

I jumped slightly. "So you _can_ read my thoughts?"

"Yes." She said simply.

Clark shook his head. "I don't get it. Jor-el's essence was still alive in that ship. But how did you get here, wherever we are?"

"I am in your head Kal-el. I am alive within you. You keep my essence alive. This room is a figment of your imagination. I just couldn't be brought forth until you melded with your life-mate."

_There was that word again. _

Clark's body went rigid. "Meld? What do you mean by meld?"

Lara's eyes serenely held her son's gaze. "You know what I speak of Kal-el. Or at least your sub-conscious mind is aware of it. You are within the stages of a Kryptonian puberty. On Krypton, at about this age, you would be seeking out a life-mate. Someone who's soul matches the desires in your own…" Lara raised her palm up slightly and gestured in my direction. "Lana is your life-mate."

I shook my head. "But I'm not Kryptonian." I said stating the obvious.

Lara's lilac eyes swung towards me and I could feel the power held there. Power that Clark will one day hold in all it's glory. "Neither was your Aunt Louise. Yet Clark's father once loved her as intensely as Clark loves you. Your destiny will not be denied this time around. There is an immense energy in your bloodline Lana. Especially in the females. Clark was not meant for this Earth, but fate has intervened as it always does, and has brought you together." Lara's head tilted to the side and gazed at the both of us questioningly. "Did you not find it odd that a member of your family was so intimately involved with Clark's father? Did you not question how it was possible for it to happen a second time around within the same families, same bloodline?"

I could only helplessly glance at her. "Something was always keeping Clark and I apart. I could only focus on my hurt and longing. Nothing else."

Lara nodded in understanding. "Your love is rare. And as with all things rare, it comes with a price. You will never be the same Lana. You have to understand and except that before you can truly be with Kal-el and finish the process of becoming his life-mate. It will not be as easy on you as it would be for someone who was from Krypton."

My hands started to shake slightly in nervousness. "What do you mean I won't be the same? Will I be like Clark? Will I have….powers?"

Lara shook her head. "No dear one. You will not have powers like Clark. But you will have a power that you will find out together. You will need it to protect you in the future."

All this time, I had noticed Clark take on a rigid form. His body was stiff with emotions that I couldn't even begin to fathom.

But if there was one thing I could decipher, it was that he was angry. Very angry.

Clarks hand balled up into fists. "Are you telling me that Lana is going to be affected by my alien heritage? Are you telling me Lana's entire life will change because of me?" Clark said tightly.

Lara's gaze turned back toward her son, her eyes taking on a gaze any mother would give her son when he questioned her authority. "I am telling you that it is fate Kal-el. Lana's life has already changed because of you as I am sure you are aware of all the times you saved her life. Without you there would be no her and vice versa. Without her strength you would have given up a long time ago. Without that hope to move forward to a new day you would not be the young man you are today." Lara's eyes penetrated her sons. "Johnathan and Martha Kent did a superb job in raising you. They were there to guide you out of some of the roughest times in your life, and I will forever be grateful to them. But take heed Kal-el, you are still my son and I know what is best for you."

Clark looked like he stopped breathing for a second, his anger was suffocating. "I am tired of everyone telling me they know what's best for me. I know what's best for me. And I definitely know that changing Lana and her life is not what's best for her. I will not let her sacrifice her life and everything that is familiar to her just so that I can remain happy."

Lara's eyes drifted to me. "Has it ever occurred to you Kal-el that Lana has already made that decision for herself?" She said choosing to ignore Clark's outburst.

I stared back at Lara and realized that she was right. Was I scared? Oh yeah. But I was ready to do anything as long as I had Clark by my side.

"Lara's right Clark. I've already made my choice." I reached for his hand and grasped it tightly. "I love you Clark. No matter what happens next. I'll be here."

Clark shook his head. "No. I can't let you make that decision. Don't you understand? You'll always feel like you don't belong here. You'll always feel like you're different."

I smiled at Clark. "No Clark. It's you who doesn't understand. I don't care what the consequences are. As long as I have you by my side I'll always feel like I belong."

"But-"

My smiled faded as I looked at him more firmly, "No Clark. The decision has been made."

Clark's lips tightened and his hand raised to my face and he held it there. "I hope you realize what you're getting yourself into."

"I _don't _know Clark. But that's the point. It doesn't matter." I turned my attention back to Lara, who was giving me a curious look. A look filled with tenderness but also respect. "Now, I have a question for you. What's happening to us? Do we have to be by each others side 24-7? Because today I felt like I couldn't breathe without him."

Lara nodded her head once as if in confirmation to whatever it is she was thinking then answered my question, "In the beginning, yes you will have to be together. As I am sure you are aware, you're bodies burn with desire for one another." (Clark and I proceeded to blush at the same time) "This is natural as your bodies are getting themselves through the melding process." Lara grinned impishly. "It is okay to give into these desires Lana. Though I am aware that the viewpoints on Earth towards intimacy are very different than what we Krytptonians think, so you may have to be a little, ah, discreet about it."

I heard Clark groan next to me. "No matter how old I get, it will never be easy discussing sex with a parent."

Lara laughed and it was good to feel some of the tension lift. "No Kal-el. It probably will never get any easier."

"But what about the images and the fact that we're hearing each others thoughts? Is that going to get stronger?" I asked impatiently. I couldn't explain it but I felt like time was slipping through our fingers and there was so much more I wanted to know.

"It is possible that you will never be able to fully hear or understand each others thoughts, but you will be able to feel each other emotions as it is easier to do so. The images and the feelings they evoke are your bodies way of calling out to one another. This will die down some as the process completes itself."

"How long? How long will it take?" I said quietly.

Lara shook her head. "Normally it takes until the new moon rises, but your moon is not the same as ours…was. So I cannot say."

Clark shook his head. "I don't understand. What kind of changes will Lana go through besides that? You keep hinting toward something deeper than that. Something stronger."

Lara smiled. "Ah Kal-el. As always, you're more concerned with the welfare of others than of yourself. As for the changes Lana and you will go through that is for the both of you to find out on your own. I, unfortunately, cannot give you all the answers." Lara looked at us worriedly, "Our time grows short dear ones. Please be careful. There are many obstacles still left in your way. There is a danger very close by and I'm afraid for you. Be on your guard."

Clark stepped closer to her, worry written all over his face. "What kind of obstacles? What kind of danger? Mother-Lara. You can't leave us with no answers."

Lara's sorrowful gaze fell on the both of us. "I'm sorry my son I have given you all I can." She reached for both our hands and grasped them tightly in her own. "My love will be there to guide you both. Never doubt that. I must go. Clark's mind can only withstand so much strain from this." Lara came up to me and embraced me. She brought her lips to my ear and whispered. "Watch out for him Lana. His heart can only be filled by you."

I nodded slightly as I embraced her back. She glided toward Clark and took both his hands in hers. Clark stared into her eyes and searched them. "How can you love a man like Jor-el? A man so unlike you?"

Lara smiled, tears reflected in her eyes. "I love you Kal-el. And despite all his many faults your father loves you very much as well." With that she embraced him and ran her fingers through his hair as if to fix it. I guess Kryptonian mothers aren't very far from human mothers. Always doting. Always loving.

Clark's face changed in that instant. This whole time he had been trying to be strong. He had hid his longing behind a mask of indifference and anger. But now that his mother was leaving his mask crumbled and in it's place came the face of a scared boy of seventeen. A boy who missed his mother very much. A boy who only wanted to understand where he came from. "But, Lara there is so much I want to know. So much I want to ask you…"

One tear slid down Lara's face as she held Clark's face between her hands. "I know. But there is no time. You've grown up to be a fine young man Kal-el. More than I could ever ask for." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and right before our eyes she started to dissolve. "Be well. I love you."

"No, wait." Clark reached for Lara once more but he slipped through his fingers like air.

I came up behind Clark and put my hands on his back and hugged him from behind. I buried my face into his back and squeezed him to me. "It'll be alright Clark."

Clark reached down and touched my hands. "She barely told us anything. It's all so confusing. Why do Kryptonians feel the need to speak in riddles?"

I squeezed him even harder until he finally turned around and hugged me back. He pulled away slightly and bent down to kiss me. I closed my eyes as his mouth slanted over mine. It felt like we stood there forever like that and when I finally did open my eyes I realized were weren't standing at all. In fact we were lying down on my bed again as Clark kissed me.

I pulled back and Clark opened his eyes. "We're back." I whispered.

Clark sat up in the bed and swung his feet over the edge of the bed, his back to me. His shoulders were hunched and his back rigid.

I lifted my hand to his back. "What's the matter Clark?"

Clark didn't turn around. "You mean besides the obvious?"

"Clark, I don't get it. What's wrong?"

Clark finally turned around slightly. "I'm tired of the questions. The only thing she did confirm is that I have put you in danger and changed your life. Again."

I felt a stirring of anger rise up from me. "Clark Kent! Did it ever occur to you that I might have a mind of my own? Did it ever occur to you that I'm here because I want to be?"

"But-.' Clark sputtered.

"No." I declared. "No buts. Now stop with the self-pity and give me a hug. Because right now I need you just like I know you need me."

Clark looked like he wanted to argue but instead he grabbed me into a bear hug. "Lara was right. You are strong. Life keeps giving you lemons-."

"And I make lemonade." I finished. "I know. It's the story of my life. Now let's see if we can experiment a little. Let's see what we can do to help this, uh, melding process along." I said with a saucy wink.

* * *

End of Chapter Twenty - Five 


	26. Chapter TwentySix

**Pete POV**

"I'm going to run in and run back out Pete." Chloe was saying as we rode in her car back to her house. "I need my camera if we're going to go to the open market."

I gave Chloe a look. "I still don't understand why you need your camera Chloe. You've been to the open market tons of times."

Chloe gave me a sweet smile and turned her head back to the road. "Because Pete, a good reporter is always ready for a possible scoop." Chloe turned her head to me again and winked. "Besides if I hadn't been so distracted this morning not to mention tired, I probably would have remembered my camera to begin with."

I grinned back at Chloe, took her free hand in mine and gave it a tight squeeze. I thought back to last nights, or should I say this mornings, events. Chloe and I had talked and kissed and talked and kissed some more.

It had been the best night/morning of my life.

"Well, then I guess it's not only my fault it's your fault too." I said as I stared at her profile.

Chloe grinned. "Yeah, I'll take partial blame for it." Chloe squeezed my hand back. "No arguments there." We pulled up to the front of her house and stepped out of her car.

"Hey Lana's here." She said as she stepped around Lana's jeep and headed for the front door. "She didn't mention staying here for the rest of the day when I spoke to her on the phone earlier. I thought she and Clark were going out." Chloe stepped up to the front door and unlocked it holding the door open for me.

I closed the door behind me before coming up behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist. "Maybe they decided to stay in and see a movie." I snuggled my nose into the back of her neck and inhaled. Our night had progressed way faster than either of us had thought it would. I never would have thought we'd be this comfortable with each other but here we were.

Chloe leaned back into my arms and sighed in contentment. "Maybe." She turned around and gave me a quick but sweet kiss on the lips. "Come on. Let's get the camera and get the heck out of here."

I grinned and followed Chloe up the steps. Not far from the bottom of the landing I started to get a funny feeling. Like if we were intruding. Don't ask me. I don't know where it came from, but there it was nonetheless. The air was heavy somehow and…..full of…something. I don't know how to explain it. All I knew was that I had to get Chloe back down the stairs and outside before it was…….

Too late.

Chloe was striding with her usual purpose to her room when she stopped outside her bedroom door and stopped with her head cocked to the side.

Listening.

I quickly and as quietly a possible ran the rest of the way up the stairs but before I could reach her she was walking to Lana's bedroom door. It was only when I reached the top of the stairs that I could hear the sounds.

The sounds of a very passionate Clark and Lana.

Chloe's footsteps faltered as she approached the slightly opened doorway and looked inside, even though I knew in her heart of hearts she knew it was wrong. She knew she should've just turned around and walked away.

But curiosity killed the cat.

It was like I was moving in slow motion. It was like the whole world had stopped and I could actually hear Chloe's heart breaking as I reached her and pulled her away, but not before getting an unwanted glance inside the room.

I don't think I'd ever be able to look Clark in the eye again.

Chloe just stood there not looking at me, not looking anywhere.

As quietly as possible I pulled Chloe away from the doorway and down the stairs. The whole time I desperately tried to stop my heart from pounding to the breaking point. I desperately tried to stop from succumbing into the depression that was beckoning me from the darkness I thought I had left behind when last night I had all my wishes granted.

Finally, I dragged her out the door and into her car. I put her in the passenger side and ran around to the driver's side.

"Chloe, give me the keys to the car." I said as calmly as possible.

Chloe didn't respond. Her hair was covering her face, so I couldn't see her expression. I couldn't see what I honestly didn't want to see. What I didn't think I could handle.

"Chloe?" I said again, a little more forcefully.

Finally, Chloe raised her head and looked at me in the eyes.

And then she smiled. Nervously, but it was a smile nonetheless.

And I felt my heart go back to the speed it was meant to go at. I took the breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"You okay?" I practically whispered.

Chloe looked down at her hands before raising her head to meet my eyes once more. "Yeah." She replied. "Yeah I'm okay. I didn't think I would be. But I am."

I swallowed once in nervousness, "You sure?"

Chloe gave me tremulous smile. "I wasn't at first. In fact I thought I was going to fall on my ass in shock and…….a little disappointment. But….." She hesitated. "I turned around and there you were. Like always. There you were ready to pick up the pieces like always. And suddenly it didn't matter." Her voice got stronger as she voiced her emotions to me and more than likely to herself. "It didn't matter Pete because I had you. I have you."

My heart lurched in hope but I couldn't help the shadows of doubt that pervaded. "Chloe, you looked like you were going to pass out. Like you were going to cry." I pulled my hand out of hers and looked away from her face and out the windshield. "I won't play second fiddle. Not anymore. Not when I know what it's like…..to be with you."

I felt Chloe leaning towards me and suddenly her fingers were on my face grabbing it and turning it towards her. "Listen to me Pete. You are not second in my life. I admit it was a shock and it hurt to see….to see them together that way. But again, it didn't hurt nearly as much as I thought it would. And do you know why I was finally able to wake up and smell the Java?" I shook my head no. "Because of you. Because I now know what it is to be happy. To know that I have someone in my life who will be there and love me back."

I closed my eyes and gently removed her hand from my face. I reached in and placed a small kiss on her lips. "I do love you Chloe. I have for so long. I don't want to lose the little we have."

Chloe smirked at me. "Little? I'd take that back Pete Ross, because what we have is anything but little."

I sighed half in relief, half in lingering apprehension. "No. I guess it's not little." I looked back at the house and Chloe turned her head and looked with me. "What about your camera?"

Chloe shrugged and settled back into her seat. "I'll pick up a disposable on the way to the open market. No big deal." Chloe grinned, reached into her jacket pocket and tossed the car keys at me. "Now drive so we can spend the rest of this beautiful day together."

I caught the keys in my hand and started the engine. I wasn't all together thrilled with Chloe's reaction or her reasoning afterward but I couldn't bring myself to question her further. I was never really good at saying no to her.

As we drove to the open market, some of the tension lifted and Chloe and I held up conversation. But during the lulls of silence that came up every now and then, one question kept popping into my head:

Why hadn't Clark heard us?

* * *

End of Chapter Twenty - Six 


	27. Chapter TwentySeven

**Clark POV**

Lana's quiet moans echoed in the air. Her sighs and whispers of encouragement were only overshadowed by my own.

This time the sex wasn't animalistic. It was slow and sensuous. We took our time enjoying each others bodies, eyeing the parts we had been denied a look at for so long.

Lana and I were both on our knees facing one another as I kissed up her neck. I buried my hand in her hair as I pulled her neck closer to my lips. A moan escaped from deep within her throat as Lana ran her hands up and down my arms and gently massaged my back. Slowly she brought my face up to hers and licked my lips open kissing me until I couldn't think, know, or breathe anything but Lana.

I had never known a woman like her, nor did I think I ever would again. Her beauty was only surpassed by her intelligence and her kindness. I loved her more and more with each passing day. Each passing second.

Slowly, I lay her on the bed and slid myself on top of her and kissed my way down to her breasts. I took her nipple in my mouth and sucked softly and was rewarded with what I can only describe as a purr of contentment.

As my fingers were tiptoeing there way down to the vee in between her legs, I felt Lana's hands burying themselves in my hair and tugging upwards. I lifted my head to hers and smiled down into her face.

"What's the matter?" I said softly, my fingers never stopping there slow descent to that warm place in between her legs.

Lana only continued to pull my head up and brought my lips to hers. She brought her lips upon mine softly at first, but it quickly proceeded to intense as my fingers found their destination, as they buried themselves in the warmth and wetness.

Removing my fingers, I slid my pointer finger up and down the folds avoiding the place I knew she wanted me to touch the most. Her hips rose and begged me in their movements to please give her what I knew she wanted. I smiled into her mouth and leisurely massaged the nub at the top of her, loving the gasp of pleasure that escaped her. Before she knew what was happening, I had two of my fingers deep inside of her mimicking what my body burned to do. Her lips left mine as she threw her head back and moaned out loud and continued to move her hips in tandem with the thrusts of my fingers. My fingers slid easily in and out as the proof of her intense excitement coated them. I bit my lip at the sight and felt my hardness give a jump of excitement.

Lana's moans were getting louder and I knew she was close. I bent my head to her

left breast and sucked her nipple into my mouth and nipped it softly.

"Aghh. Clark! Please…….." She gasped.

I groaned inwardly. I loved to hear her beg.

I quickened the pace of my fingers and watched her eyes squeeze shut as her orgasm overtook her. Her mouth took on an O shape as she gasped and groaned in pleasure.

My testosterone went into overdrive as I felt an immense pride in my accomplishment. I am getting _so_ good at this.

I looked down into Lana's face at that moment and noticed her arching her eyebrow at me. "Patting ourselves on the back are we Mr. Kent?"

I grinned sheepishly, "What makes you say that?"

"You mean besides the self-satisfied smile on your face?"

I chuckled, feeling slightly foolish. "Well, I don't exactly hear any complaints."

Lana sat up on her elbows, "And you won't." She smiled wickedly at me, "But don't get, um, too cocky now. I'm pretty sure I can make you scream my name."

It was my turn to raise my eyebrow at her. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. Really."

Before I knew it, I was on my back and Lana was straddling me. She looked down at me and wiggled her eyebrows. I laughed and grabbed her back and brought her down to my waiting lips. Lana returned the kiss but only for a second before she pushed herself back up with her hands against my chest.

"Are you ready Clark?" She said huskily.

The look in her hazel eyes was sending shivers up and down my spine. "Ready for what?"

Instead of answering me, she reached in between her legs, clutched my dick in her fist and stroked once before lifting herself slightly and bringing it to her entrance. She slid the head against her once before forcefully taking it inside her.

"Fu!" I said outloud without really meaning too.

Lana laughed slightly although it sounded more like a gasp. "Tsk, tsk Mr. Kent. Cursing is not necessary."

"Sorry I didn't-." Lana put her fingers against my lips.

"Shhhhhh." With that she brought herself up and down slowly and I couldn't remember what I had been trying to say.

Lana slowly bounced herself on me until she got used to the feeling. Soon, her strokes were starting to get longer and harder. Her hands grabbed mine and brought them to her breasts and squeezed. I took her cue and pinched her nipples in between my fingers and massaged her breasts. As her excitement grew, she was riding me harder and harder. Her head was thrown back, her eyes were fluttering under their lids and her mouth was open wide to release her gasps.

It was the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

Lana bent her legs at the knees and rested her palms against my chest. With a wink, she resumed her earlier pace, only this time the angle was different and it made _me_ moan long and loud.

I placed my hands on her ass cheeks and squeezed. I helped guide her movements by lifting her off of me and bringing her back down. Our pace was reaching the breaking point and our moans were turning into screams.

"Oh, God!" She yelled…….or was that me? In the rush that enveloped me I couldn't

be sure.

I wanted to wait for her. I really did. But I felt like I was going to explode. "Lana!" I screamed.

And explode I did. Not that it mattered. Lana was right behind me and with a shudder she came and collapsed on top of my chest.

"See," She gasped. "I told you I'd make you say my name."

I laughed in between my pants. "Yeah." I said with a smile. "Yeah, I guess you did."

Lana giggled and raised her head slightly and kissed the side of my neck. "I love you Clark."

I closed my arms around her body and pulled her in for a tight hug. "I love you too."

I sighed in contentment and let my eyes slide close.

My eyes shot open as I heard a car start in the front yard.

* * *

Alexa slammed the door behind her as she dropped from the truck.

"Hey!"

Alexa rolled her eyes skyward before pasting a sweet smile on her face and turning to face the revolting truck driver. "Yes?"

The truck driver leaned over slightly so that she could see him leer at her through the open window of the passenger side. "Remember to look me up when you come back to Metropolis. So that way we can get together and have some…….fun."

_Yeah. Right._

Alexa ran a hand through her hair and fluffed it. "Of course honey. Oh and thanks for hooking me up with this locksmith cousin of yours." She said gesturing to the locksmith shop behind her.

"Anything for you little lady. I just hope he can help you get that necklace off before your boyfriend finds out you snooped in his drawers and found it." The truck driver gave what he thought was an admonishing look at her but his lack of front teeth only served to make him look like the uneducated hick that he was.

Alexa gave him a sweet smile and hung her head slightly as if in shame. "I'm just too nosy for my own good. And then I go and lose the key like an idiot." Alexa pouted. "I'm so stupid."

"Awww, don't say that sweetheart. My cousin Rex will take good care of you." Anger flitted across his face before he continued. "You should really get rid of that boyfriend. Lead ain't exactly on the same level as gold or even silver."

Alexa's pout turned into a grin. "Oh, I'm sure he had his reasons to buy me a lead necklace." Alexa started to turn away. "Thanks for recognizing it for me though. I appreciate it."

_More than you know._

With that, Alexa waved to him and strode to the entrance of the locksmith in downtown Smallville.

* * *

End of Chapter Twenty - Eight 


	28. Chapter TwentyEight

**Lana POV**

I inhaled into Clarks' neck and snuggled into him softly. Out of nowhere, I felt Clark tense up.

"Clark? What's-." I began. Clark put a finger to my lips to shush me. Quickly, he sat up and tilted his head slightly to the side causing the sheet covering us to slide off his chest and pool into his lap. I sat up next to him, my body rigid and ready to jump into clothes at a moments notice. His Mothers earlier warning echoed in my head and his body language was scaring me.

Clark pushed the sheet out of his way as he swung his legs off the bed and stood up. I couldn't help but notice the flexing of his bottom as he strode across the room to the window completely nude and oblivious to the effect his nakedness was having on me. I inhaled quickly as I felt a blush creep into my cheeks.

_Down girl._

Feeling silly, I wrapped the sheet around my body and shuffled my way to Clark as he looked out into the distance.

I couldn't take the unnerving silence anymore. I touched Clark slightly on the shoulder and gave him a perplexed look when he turned to look down at me.

"What is it?" I mouthed.

Clark shook his head once and gave me an impish smile. "How would you feel if I told you Pete doesn't need X-ray vision to know what you look like without your clothes?"

"HUH?"

Clark laughed slightly and ran a hand through his hair. He looked down at himself and I saw a slight blush cover his cheeks. His eyes traveled the room as he walked around. "Have you seen my underwear?"

"CLARK!" I said impatiently. "What the heck are you talking about?" I stepped to him clumsily, my feet getting caught up in the sheet, and swirled him around only to see him trying to hold back laughter. "CLARK!"

At my exclamation, he broke out into laughter. "I'm sorry Lana." He said in between gasps.

I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him a seething look. "Clark Kent. You tell me what's so funny and you tell me now! And what do you mean Pete knows what I look like naked?"

Clark's laughter died as he saw the look on my face. "I'm sorry." He repeated and sighed. "Chloe and Pete came back to the house to get Chloe's camera and they kinda walked in on us. I used my superhearing to listen into there conversation."

My mouth dropped and my earlier blush returned in full force. "Wha-. What do you mean walked in on us? Where are they now? Why didn't you hear them? "

Clark shook his head at my last question. "I'm not sure why I didn't hear them. I've been out of whack since last night. Or should I say this morning. I guess I was too engrossed in you to worry about anything else." Clark smiled at me and ran a finger down my cheek and slid it to my lips, tracing the outline. "When I'm with you the whole world goes away." My eyes fluttered at his statement and I nipped softly at his fingertip. I heard his breath intake at the small bite. I looked up into his face and for a second I forgot what we had been talking about…

Oh. Yeah. Me. Naked. Pete.

Those words should never go to together.

Instantly, my desire was replaced by a queasy feeling in my stomach. "So, when _did_ you hear them?"

Clark reluctantly dropped his hand and continued to look for his underwear as he answered me, "I heard the car start when they were leaving and I listened to the end if their conversation. Pete kept asking Chloe if she was okay and she kept telling him 'Yes, I am Pete. It's not like I haven't seen Lana naked before.' " I groaned out loud as Clark moved the comforter on the bed to the side and held up his underwear in triumph. "Found them!"

I raised my eyebrow at him. "I can see that. Now do you mind putting them on so I can have a decent conversation with you _without _my eyes traveling south?"

Clark grinned at me and slipped on the boxerbreifs. "Am I making you nervous?"

I shook my head slowly at him and stepped forward. I let the sheet fall off of me and onto the floor. "Lets not forget who makes who nervous here Clark." Clarks eyes burned and practically swallowed me whole. Just as he reached for me I reached around him to his t-shirt hanging from the chair next my desk and slipped it over my head. I stepped away from him and winked before getting back to the business at hand. "Now, did it seem like Chloe was upset?" I felt my face take on a concerned expression. Despite everything, Chloe was still my friend and I DID live in her house. I didn't want to live in a war zone.

Clark gave me an apologetic expression and shrugged. "I don't know Lana. From what I could hear, her laugh and the conversation did sound a little forced. But…….I don't know. Besides, she has Pete now. She'll be fine."

I gave Clark a perplexed expression and sighed. "Maybe you're right. This is just NOT what we need right now. Our bodies are going crazy, we're going through a "melding" process and we still don't know what kind of danger we could be in."

Clark gathered me in his arms and I inhaled his scent. "Hey, don't worry. I'll be here to protect you. I won't let anything happen to you."

I nodded my head and raised it to look into his face. "I know." I gave him a quick

peck before stepping away from him to gather up my clothing. "So, what do you want to do next?"

Clark ran a hand through his hair and shrugged. "Pete and Chloe are going to the open market, do you want to go there?"

I blushed. "I don't know Clark. Aren't you embarrassed? Even a little? I mean, they saw us…….doing…..stuff."

Clark shrugged again. "We're going to have to face them eventually. It might as well be sooner than later." Clark walked to the door and opened it before stopping at the doorway. "Besides, they don't know that we know that they know." Clark scratched his head at my amused expression. "You get the point."

I sighed and followed Clark to the door. "Fine. But isn't there _anything_ else we could do here in Smallville?" Clark gave me a wicked grin and I hit him in the arm. "Besides what we just finished doing about 10 minutes ago Clark!"

He laughed and said, "Then I guess the open market it is."

* * *

"Ouch! Isn't there any way we could do this _without_ practically choking me to death?"

Rex rolled his eyes and let go of Alexa to put out his cigarette. He placed the electric pick gun in his hand back on his workstation and gave her an irritated look. "Listen, babe, lets not forget who's doing who the favor here."

Alexa lifted her head from the slouched position it was in and gave the tall, broad faced man a sweet smile. "You're right Rex. I'm so sorry." She tilted her head to the side and maintained her smile while ignoring the disgust building up in her stomach. "You're a lifesaver handsome."

Rex's mouth lifted into a sneer that Alexa guessed was supposed to be his sexy smile.

_Well, at least this one has teeth._

"Now that's more like it babe. Now turn around and bend over." Rex laughed at Alexa's conflicting expressions. "I mean bend your head over."

Alexa forced a smile and did as he requested. She clenched her teeth as the vibrations of the electric pick gun started to grate on her nerves.

Finally, Alexa heard the welcome sound of the clasp breaking and watched as the necklace fell to the floor. A look of complete satisfaction came over her features quickly followed by pure bliss when she kicked the necklace away from her vicinity and felt her powers return in full force.

"Allright babe. All done." Rex lay his tool down once again and brushed the dust off his hands.

Slowly, Alexa's head came up and her eyes rolled into the back of her head in ecstasy. She took in a deep breath and flexed her neck slightly enjoying the cool air now circling her naked neck. Alexa could hear Rex shuffling around behind her as she gained her composure.

"Allright. That'll be thirty bucks." Rex said as put his tools away.

Alexa smiled to herself before slowly turning around and facing Rex. "Oh, I don't think I'll be paying you anything. In fact, I think you'll be giving me whatever is in that cash register."

Rex gave out a loud snort and shook his head. "What are you smoking babe? Cause I want some." Rex said sarcastically.

Alexa stepped forward slightly and took Rex's face in between her fingers, forcing him to look into her eyes. "I said, you are going to give me whatever is in that register."

Rex's eyes widened at the abrupt contact but quickly glazed over as Alexa delved into his mind. The grown man trembled in Alexa's hands as his minds eye changed her face into someone he hadn't seen in three years. "Gina?"

Satisfied that she had her hold over him intact, Alexa let go of Rex's face and nodded her head. "Yes Rex baby, it's me." Alexa's eyes burned into Rex's as she continued to read his mind. She saw an image of a much younger looking Rex and a beautiful woman on their wedding day. A very happy Rex and an equally euphoric woman. But those images were quickly dashed as a scene from Rex's mind unfolded before her. Rex on his knees beside a body on a road…..his heart breaking as he sobs in grief…..His hands shaking as he caressed her face and heard her take her last gasps.

It was his wife…Gina…..hit by a car right in front of his eyes when he was on the way to pick her up.

Sad.

Alexa mentally shrugged her shoulders and outwardly smiled at Rex.

As a tear rolled down his face, Rex grabbed Alexa by the shoulders and took her face in both of his hands, his eyes frantically searched her face before he roughly took her into a bear hug. "Oh Gina. I thought I'd lost you forever. I don't know how I've continued witho-."

"Yeah, yeah honey." She said awkwardly patting his back. "Now about that cash

register."

* * *

End of Chapter Twenty - Eight 


	29. Chapter TwentyNine

_Lana POV – One hour Later_

I took a deep breath of warm Kansas air and smiled up at Clark as we walked hand in hand through the open market. He looked down at me and squeezed my hand while returning my smile with an impish grin of his own.

Anyone with brains who took a good look at us could see the sexual chemistry electrifying between us. It was almost as if there was a current passing from him to me, back and forth, soothing me. But at the same time, if Clark looked at me a certain way or brushed his fingers against a specific part of my neck, I was lost in a wave of sensation and I was quickly taken back to earlier this morning and this afternoon……

When I lost all control……

When I lost all qualms…

_We are so going to get caught by Clark's parents. _

I bit back the naughty smile but not before Clark caught it.

Clark raised his eyebrows at me. "What are you grinning about?"

I shrugged my shoulders and gave him an innocent look. "Nothing. Just thinking."

Clark stopped walking in front of a booth selling flowers. "Riiiiggght. And that Cheshire cat grin is because your thinking about how nice a day it is."

I gave Clark a mock appalled look as I looked through some of the flowers for sale. "And what is that supposed to mean Clark? Are you saying that my mind is in the gutter?"

Clark came up behind me and gave me a quick squeeze. He nuzzled my neck before whispering in my ear, "I'm saying that I know when you're lying. And I know when you're thinking all those nice, dirty thoughts."

I shivered as Clarks warm breath touched my ear and shivered some more at his words. "When did you attain charisma Clark?" I whispered back, still facing away from him. I reached for a white rose and pulled it to my nose and took a deep breath of it's scent. "I seem to have missed that part of our melding process."

Clark laughed slightly. "I think it was around the same time you attained the sarcasm."

I giggled into the flower before turning in his embrace and facing him, the flower still in my hand. "Does my sarcasm bother you?"

Clark rested his hands on my waist and caressed the slightly exposed flesh where my light blue t-shirt didn't exactly meet my low-slung jeans. "Not at all. In fact, I think it's sexy."

"Good." I said and tapped the flower against his nose. "Because I like your charisma."

Clark brought his nose to mine and moved it back and forth softly. "Good. I'm glad

we agree."

I could feel Clark's breath fanning over my face and inhaled slightly. "So am I." I closed my eyes and nipped on Clark's bottom lip. Clark brought my body even closer to his own as his lips descended on mine. His kiss literally took my breath away. As our tongues touched the air around us grew hot. I could feel my face burning as a flush began to form over it. Clark's hands grew hot as his caresses on my waist grew more intense. Sizzling…….

"Ahem. Excuse me miss, are you going to buy that?"

Abruptly Clark broke the kiss and I saw the red in his face grow in intensity as his embarrassment overshadowed his passion. Before I could answer, Clark reached into his pocket and withdrew the money for the rose. "Here you go Ma'am." His voice took on a high pitch and it was all I could do not to laugh out loud. Clark gave me a scathing glance and cleared his throat.

The woman grinned at the both of us as she handed Clark back his change. "Have a good day you two."

With an embarrassed thanks Clark led me to the other side of the market only to be face to face with the two people I was hoping to avoid for as long as possible.

"Pete! Chloe! Hi." Clark exclaimed.

Pete and Chloe exchanged nervous looks before forcing smiles at us. "Hey guys. What's up? Who are you doin-. I mean what are you guys doing here?" Pete stuttered.

I groaned inwardly and reminded myself that Pete and Chloe didn't know that we knew that they had seen us. Still. I felt like my eyes were going to pop out of my head with all the moving they were doing to look anywhere but at Pete or Chloe.

Chloe laughed nervously and pinched Pete on the arm. "What do you think they're doing here Einstein? They're shopping like all of the rest of the residents of Smallville."

Pete nodded his head a little too quickly. "Right. Right. Ummmm, so you guys want to…shop….together?"

Chloe rolled her eyes at Pete and looked at us. "I think what Pete means is, do you two want to hang out being that we're all here together?"

"Well, um, you see, um-." Clark stuttered.

_Funny. He seemed to think Pete and Chloe catching us in "the act" hilarious earlier and now he can't even form coherent sentences. Looks like I'll have to be the brave one here._

My eyes finally stopped doing their topsy turvy spinning and rested on Chloe and Pete in front of us. "Sure guys. No problem. Where are you headed?"

Chloe took Petes hand in hers. "Wherever the wind takes us."

Clark finally stopped blushing enough to notice Chloes more than friendly gesture. He grinned at Pete when Pete met his eyes and a look only the two of them could understand passed between them. Pete smiled back at Clark and squeezed Chloes hand.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Clark said. "Hey did you guys notice the booth that weird bookstore set up with all those books about the occult and stuff? That guy had a sign claiming: "The end is nigh. All signs point to the priestess Isobel returning to wreak havoc on our town. Prepare."

Chloes eyes immediately lit up as we began walking. "Yes! That old guy who runs it is sooo weird. I mean hello! Like Smallville needs any more strange things happening here. I don't know. I think it's a load of crap." Chloe winked at us before continuing. "But it certainly does bear investigating. It definitely falls under Torch material."

Clark and I laughed and I felt the earlier tension begin to lift. We continued to talk as we strolled through the market and I realized that while my life had changed drastically, it was a life I now wouldn't change for anything in the world.

* * *

Alexa rolled the unconscious locksmith down the basement stairs of his shop, grunting with the effort it took to try and compensate for his weight.

Finally, at the bottom of the steps, Alexa rolled him further into the basement slightly and used the rope she had found in the shop to tie his hands and feet as best she could. When she finished, Alexa wiped her hands on her pants, and she realized how odd she would look running around Smallville in hospital scrubs.

Shaking her head in frustration Alexa recognized the stupidity of her actions when she knocked Rex's head against the cash register.

Over, and over and over.

She shivered as the thrill of hurting Rex coursed through her. She could hurt anyone, make them do anything, with a simple thought. But to physically hurt a man…..now that was a challenge. Alexa had missed her powers, but to be able to use physical force in conjunction with them was a thrill beyond belief.

Only that thrill had probably cost her any and all information regarding the likely whereabouts of Clark Kent or the possibility of getting a change of clothes without searching the apartment above the shop and wasting valuable time.

Cursing her stupidity once more, Alexa jogged up the steps. Going through the keys she had taken from Rex's belt-loop one by one, Alexa finally found the key to lock the door to the basement.

Alexa ran a hand through her curly hair and exhaled. She was tired but finding Clark and Lana and enacting her revenge took precedence over sleep. It had been less than 24 hours since she had been caught and escaped but to Alexa too much time had passed between then and making the annoying couple pay for trying to get her put into a psychiatric facility.

And in the end, Clark was hers. He should love _her_. But he would. She would see to that.

Sighing, this time in expectation of the events that would soon come, Alexa ran towards the steps leading to the apartment above the locksmith shop. On her way there, she passed a glance out the window and noticed the sign hanging above a storefront across the street advertising the open market.

Thoughtfully, Alexa tilted her head to the side and pondered the possibility of Clark and Lana being there. There REALLY wasn't anything else to do in this hicktown. It was a start.

* * *

Alexa parked the utility van boring the name, "Rex The Locksmith", on the side road next to the open market entrance. She breathed in the sweet smell of Kansas air and sighed. Alexa looked around the immediate area surrounding her and saw practically all of Smallville milling either around the open market or inside.

Alexa adjusted the black t-shirt she had found in a closet full of what had to be Gina's old things and wiggled uncomfortably in the too-tight jeans she had been forced to wear. Gina was at least one size smaller than her and it showed, but it would have to do.

Stepping out of the van, Alexa slapped on the baseball cap and sunglasses she had also managed to acquire. Pulling the baseball cap lower against her face, Alexa strode purposefully to the entrance of the market.

* * *

End of Chapter Twenty-Nine 


	30. Chapter Thirty

_Lana POV_

I bit into my candied apple and made a small sound of pleasure. My day just could not get better than right now. I offered the apple to Clark but instead of taking it he raised his eyebrow at me.

"Do I look like I want to lose a tooth trying to bite into that thing?"

I laughed and took another bite. Through a mouthful of candied apple I smiled at Clark and while raising myself on my tiptoes I gave him a sticky kiss on his cheek. Clark groaned outloud in consternation.

"Lana! That was just gross." He raised his hand to his cheek and wiped vigorously. I tiptoed on my toes again and proceeded to kiss Clarks face wherever there was a patch of skin available.

Clark laughed while screaming at me to stop. "Lana, quit it!"

Clark tried to push me away but I was persistent in my endeavor to totally gross him out. Eventually, Clark gave up trying to stop me and instead gathered me in his arms and brought my sticky lips to his. He took my face in his hands and proceeded to lick at my lips with his tongue.

"If you wanted," Lick. "To use me," Lick. "As a napkin," Lick. "All you had to do," Lick. "Was ask." Clark took my bottom lip in his mouth and sucked it like a lollipop and I swear a part of me died inside.

My heart pounding, I took a deep breath. "Are you sure I shouldn't check your fingers for a red meteor rock?" I half whispered.

Clark's mouth lifted into that half-smile I love so much, his face centimeters away from mine. "Why is that?"

"Because that had to be the single most erotic thing in the world." I breathed.

"Well, you started it."

"And I'm glad I did."

Being careful not to place the candied apple anywhere on his shirt, I tiptoed and brought his lips once again on mine.

"God, can we even leave you guys alone for a few seconds?" Chloe's voice pierced through the air and shattered our moment as she and Pete seemed so fond of doing as of late. I glanced to my right and saw Chloe and Pete coming towards us after buying something from one of the attendants.

Clark sheepishly stepped back a bit and rubbed at his face. He pulled his hand away and pinched two of his fingers together and noticed the way they stuck together. "Ummm, I think I better go wash my face and hands."

I giggled slightly and nodded. "Yeah, I think I should too. I think the bathrooms are this way." I said pointing towards the direction of the entrance.

Chloe just shook her head in mock impatience and placed her hands on her hips. "Do I need to send an adult with you two, or do you think you can handle being by yourself for five minutes?"

Pete put an arm around Chloe's waist and pulled her closer to him. "I think you should be more worried about us instead of them."

Chloe's eyes immediately found Pete's and she smiled into them. "Or else what?"

Pete shrugged. "Or else I'll be forced to show you why Pete Ross is da man."

Chloe rolled her eyes heavenward. "God help me."

I laughed out loud at Chloe's expression and took Clarks hand. "Come on Clark."

Clark smiled at Pete and Chloe. "We'll be right back guys. Wait here for us."

Chloe and Pete nodded without even bothering to look up. Their faces were a mixture of fondness and warmth with a little bit of something else as well. It was a little to early to put a name to that something else but it looked like their future was going to be a happy one.

Smiling up at Clark, I let him lead me to the area where the bathrooms were near the entrance. As we walked, I noticed the crowd had thinned out considerably since we had arrived earlier. The area near the bathrooms was littered with garbage and deserted. The wind picked up slightly and I shivered even though the wind was warm. An eerie feeling overtook me for a moment, thought I couldn't say why.

Clark looked down at me with a concerned expression on his face as he stroked my hand with his finger. "You okay?"

I nodded my head and tried to smile to ease his apprehension and maybe a little of my own. "Yeah. I'm…fine. Just, um, hurry in the bathroom okay?"

Clark gave me a perplexed look. "Um, okaaay. Are you sure you're alright?"

Feeling a little silly, I shook off my concerns and trained a megawatt smile in Clark's direction. "Clark, I'm fine. Really."

Clark nodded but not without fixing one more worried look in my direction as he headed to the Men's bathroom across from the Womens.

Shaking my head at myself, I turned and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Walking into the open market, Alexa had steeled herself for a long, tedious search. Surely, nothing had prepared her for the sight before her: Clark and Lana walking almost directly ahead of her towards the bathrooms.

Alexa had to refrain from rubbing her hands together in glee. God might as well have handed Lana to her on a plate.

Making sure to stay out of sight, Alexa watched from a distance as Lana and Clark went their separate ways. She looked around once to make sure no one was around and slipped into the women's bathroom. Once again luck was on her side. Lana was in one of the stalls but no one else but Alexa was in there with her.

Quickly, Alexa turned on a pipe and proceeded to pretend to wash her hands. Hearing the toilet flush, Alexa pulled the brim of her hat lower onto her face. She wanted to relish this moment for as long as possible without Lana recognizing her. She felt rather than saw Lana come up on her right side and turn on a faucet. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lana hastily soap her hands and rinse.

"_She looks like she's in a rush." _Alexa thought to herself.

Still rinsing out one hand, Lana reached for a paper towel but her hand was stopped in midair by someone else. "Please, allow me." Alexa practically whispered.

Alexa watched Lana's eyes widen with recognition and a streak of fear entered their hazel depths. "Hello Lana. Miss me?"

Lana frantically tried to wrench her hand away from Alexa's and opened her mouth to scream. Alexa quickly grabbed her chin and forced Lana's eyes to look into her own. Only the usual immediate compliance didn't happen this time. Lana struggled and swung her free hand out in an attempt to punch Alexa in the face. Alexa saw the hand coming to her and grabbed the fist before it hit it's mark. In the process Lana managed to get out a strangled cry before Alexa was able to clamp a hand over her mouth. Full of confusion, Alexa had to force her way inside Lana's mind. Finally, seconds, that felt more like hours, passed and Lana relaxed in her arms.

Lana got a far away look in her eyes and gasped out, "Thank god. Clark! Alexa's here! We have to get the police!"

Slowly a smile spread across Alexa's face and she mockingly stroked Lana's hair. "Don't worry Lana. You're safe with me."

Quickly, practically running, Alexa led Lana out the bathroom door and to the front entrance where the locksmiths van was parked nearby. During the short jog, Alexa could feel her tenuous hold on Lana's mind start to fade. Alexa looked down once at Lana's face and saw the confusion on the raven haired girl's face grow by the second.

"Shit. What the hell is going on here?" 

Finally, Alexa reached the van and dragged Lana to the double doors in the back.

"Who's van is this Clark?" Lana asked, slurring the words slightly. Her head was bowed down somewhat as if it was too heavy for her neck to hold up.

Alexa held Lana against one of the doors while opening the other with the keys from her pocket. "Don't worry about that baby. We're going to go for a little ride."

At Alexa's words Lana raised her head quickly and really _looked_ at her. "Baby? What the-."

Before Lana could finish her thought, Alexa had grabbed up a medium sized hammer from the many tools inside the back of the van and hit Lana in the head with the side of it, effectively knocking her unconscious. "How does it feel bitch?"

* * *

End of Chapter Thirty 


	31. Chapter ThirtyOne

**Hey all! Been awhile hasn't it? Well, Life gets in the way of things and I honestly just didn't have the time to post this although i've hadit typed up for awhile. Anyway, Thanks so much for your comments! They mean the world to me and i appreciate you guys reading my little ol'fan-fiction.**

**But without further adieu...**

_Clark POV_

When is there EVER a line inside the Mens bathroom? 

I was sorely tempted to just wash my hands and leave to get out of here as quickly as possible. The look on Lana's face just before I left her outside the bathrooms had unnerved me. But that was silly right?

Silently prompting the line to move faster I practically screamed out "Finally" when it was my turn. Rushing to get out of there, I had to force myself to slow down. I desperately wanted to use my superspeed, but there were just too many people in the bathroom.

Still drying my hands, I stepped outside and looked around for Lana. The area outside the bathrooms was as deserted as when we got here. Using my x-ray vision, I muttered an apology to any women who might be in there besides Lana, and focused on the outside of the wall. Quickly, the inside of the bathroom came into focus.

Empty.

My eyes widened in surprise and fear. I supersped into the bathroom while stupidly calling out Lana's name. I scanned the bathroom and was ready to go outside and see if she had maybe decided to meet up with Chloe and Pete, when I noticed the water still running. As if whoever had been using it had left in a rush. I turned the knob and tested it to make sure it wasn't broken. It turned and shut off.

Not broken.

Lana, where are you? I thought to myself desperately my mothers earlier warning echoing in my head. 

_Danger lies ahead……………….._

I lifted my head and my heart stopped as I looked into the mirror. For one second, I swear, I saw Lana struggling with a baseball capped Alexa. The image faded as quickly as it had come.

Was it real or a figment of my imagination?

Either way it didn't matter. I had to find Chloe and Pete. Lana was in danger. I was sure of it. We had to find her and fast.

* * *

_Clark POV_

"What! Are you sure Clark?" Chloe shrieked.

"Yes Chloe." I said impatiently. "We have to find her. I think…….I think Alexa has her."

Chloe, Pete and I were all huddled together in a corner of the parking lot. I had just finished telling them that Lana was missing. I was keeping the image that I had seen to myself for the moment. I would tell Pete later if need be.

Chloe was shaking her head at me rapidly. "Clark, Alexa is in a mental health facility hopefully being mistreated in all types of deviously good ways. There's no way she could have escaped in a matter of hours."

Pete nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah Clark. What makes you think Alexa kidnapped her?"

I narrowed my eyes at Pete trying to give him a _look_. "Pete, I can't explain it. But I just have this _feeling_."

Chloe snorted in amusement. "You have a feeling? Okay, excuse me Ms. Cleo, but the last time I checked you didn't have psychic powers."

I glared at Chloe, "Chloe, this is not the time for your 'witty sarcasm'. Lana's gone. Who else would want to kidnap her?"

Chloe rolled her eyes at me, clearly not deterred by my tone of voice. "Umm, Clark? Don't know if you've noticed this but Lana has a tendency to get kidnapped more often than not." At mine and Petes looks of disbelief at her attitude, Chloe held up a hand. "All I'm saying is exactly what Pete just pointed out. Maybe it's not necessarily Alexa that has Lana. Let's go back to the Torch and see if I can fire up the computer and check out the mental hospital database. In the meantime Clark, why don't you call Lex and see if he can put out some feelers into his own sources and see if anyone else that Lana has encountered in the past has either been let out or escaped their respective prisons."

I nodded my head in agreement and pulled out my cell phone. "Right. Chloe lead the way to your car, Pete use your cell phone to call the sheriff and let her know that Lana is…...missing."

At my hesitation, Chloe looked up into my face and obviously saw the turmoil there. Her face immediately lost the hard edge that she so often put out and softened. Finally, I saw the worry that she was trying so hard to repress. "Clark, we'll find her okay?"

I gulped down the emotions and nodded my head once and turned back to my phone. I dialed Lex's private line and waited impatiently for him to pick up.

* * *

"Hey, Lana? How ya doin' back there?" 

Getting no response, Alexa shifted slightly in her seat behind the wheel of the locksmiths van to look behind her through the metal grate that separated the front seats from the open area of the back. Lana lay on the floor unconscious, sliding slightly due to the speed with which Alexa was driving. Alexa was trying to drive as quickly as possible back to the shop. Clark had no way of knowing where she was or how she got there, so the shop was pretty much safe territory.

Alexa turned her attention back to the road in front of her, unable to suppress the malicious grin that had taken up on her face. This was it. Lana Lang was going to learn why she never should have messed with Alexa. How dare she try to come between her and Clark? Alexa has been back in Smallville for more than two weeks and noticed Clark's handsome smile and delicious body right away. His kindness and integrity just flowed from him like water from an overflowing dam. He would make her good. He would keep her happy. He would make her feel normal. Clark was HERS. And if she had to get rid of Lana to make sure he only focused on her, so be it. Besides, Lana was a whiny bitch that should've been knocked off a long time ago.

She was really doing the world a favor.

* * *

Lana POV 

The pounding in my head was so fierce I felt as if little tiny midgets were banging hammers against it.

Hammer……… 

The memory hit me with the force of a tidal wave and my eyes immediately flew open and promptly closed as the pain in my head assaulted me once again. Taking slow breaths to try and ease some of the pain away, I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. It looked as if I was in some kind of basement. Not your regular basement though. It was a finished basement with a light blue color painted on the walls and plenty of track lighting to fully illuminate it.

I tried sitting up only to realize too late that I was bound at the hands and feet by duct tape.

Lovely…… 

After some shimmying, I managed to get myself into a sitting position and rested my back against one of the walls, my breath coming in heavy gasps as my exertion caused my head to pound even harder. My vision swam in and out of focus and I thought for sure I was going to pass out again. I closed my eyes in an effort to get the room to stop spinning and it seemed to work momentarily. Slowly, I opened them again and I looked around the basement. This time I noticed work tables filled with tools and what looked like locks and doorknobs all over the place. Directly to my right there was a table blocking my vision further into the basement but looking in between the legs I could make out more work tables and what looked like a pile of clothing further in.

What the hell happened? How did I get here? My last coherent thought was going into the ladies room, using the bathroom and washing my hands then…….Oh my god. Alexa. She was there in the bathroom with me. But suddenly Clark was there and I told him Alexa was there and we needed to find the police………………….

Shit.

Shaking my head, I realized that Alexa had used her power over me once again. The events immediately following that memory were jumbled. I remember being in front of some utility van and then I remember seeing a hammer before I blacked out. Obviously, Alexa had kidnapped me but I didn't know how long I had been out for and I didn't know how far out of Smallville Alexa had taken me.

Above me I could hear footsteps heading towards the door and I slowly started to panic. I took three deep breaths trying to get my nerves to calm down. Quickly looking around I saw a ton of possible weapons but no way to get to them or use them while my hands and feet were tied. Finally, I just decided to throw myself down on the floor and pretend as if I was still unconscious hoping to delay the inevitable. I slid my body closer to where I believed I had been lying down and closed my eyes. No less than three seconds later, I could hear the door to the basement open and soft footsteps descended towards the landing at the bottom.

_Oh god, please leave when you see I'm not awake. Oh God, please leave when you see I'm not awake……….._

I repeated it myself over and over like a mantra trying to block out my fear and just concentrate on pretending to be unconscious.

"Laaaaana." Alexa whispered in a sing-song voice. "Laaaana darling, are you awake yet? It's almost time to plaaaayy."

Alexa's footsteps grew louder until they were almost on top of me, yet somehow I kept my face relaxed and my breathing even.

"Awww Lana, you dissapoint me. Here I was hoping we'd be able to get this started. But it's no fun when you're not awake." Alexa continued to whisper and the malice laced under her tone made me want to shiver. "I guess I'll have to remedy that now won't I?"

Suddenly ice cold water was poured on my face and immediately I tried to sit up, gasping at the sudden cold. I rolled onto my side and I raised my hands to rub at my eyes only to be blocked by the tape. Groaning in frustration, I rubbed at them with my forearm and quickly focused on the person standing in front of me laughing at my discomfort.

"And the princess awakens!" Alexa shouted with a flair of her hand that held the bucket that, I assumed, had contained the water I was now drenched in.

I only glared back at Alexa, determined not to let her see how scared I was and how helpless I felt.

Alexa clucked her tongue against her teeth and tilted her head slightly to one side and placed one hand on her hip. "Oh come now, Lana. It's just a little water." Alexa lowered her voice slightly and took two small steps towards me. "I assure you it's child's play compared to what I have in store for you."

Looking into those maniacal eyes I couldn't help the involuntary shiver that raced up my spine. But my pride wouldn't let me be daunted by this psychopath. "Oh really?" I said sarcastically. "I just can't wait to see what little treats you have for me."

Alexa's eyes widened for a second before laughing. "You really are stupid little twit aren't you?" She laughed one more time before standing up straight and looking down at me, her expression once more serious. "When I'm through with you, you're going to wis-." Alexa's threat was cut off by a knock upstairs and my heart leapt in my chest. Narrowing her eyes, Alexa walked towards the nearest worktable and appeared to be looking for something on top of it.

_Oh my god. She's going to hit me with something. She's going to cut me into tiny little Lana pieces that no one will be able to find much less identify. _

Frantically, I struggled with the tape at my hands trying to get some leeway in them. I kicked out my feet trying to get the tape to loosen there as well. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Alexa coming towards me with something in her hand. Instinctively, I rolled away from her and tried to get on my feet. Even if I had to jump bunny style all the way to the top of the stairs, I was going to do it.

Behind me I felt rather than saw Alexa close in on me. When she grabbed at my hair I let out a scream for help, while my mind screamed out the one name I could always count on in a situation like this…

CLARK! HELP ME……………..please…………….

* * *

End of Chapter Thirty-One 


	32. Chapter ThirtyTwo

Clark POV

"You still haven't gotten in yet Chloe?" I asked her impatiently.

Chloe gave me a look of frustration before turning her attention back to the computer in front of her without answering me. We were sitting in the Torch offices trying to hack into the hospital database in hopes to uncover Alexa's files.

Well…..Chloe was trying to hack. Pete was sitting next to her trying to figure out what all those computer key combinations led to and I……..I was trying not to lose my mind while I practically created a hole in the floor with all of my pacing.

_God, if anything happens to her, I don't know what I'll do. You might as well take me with her. _

I ran my hand through my hair in frustration and tried my best not to scream outloud. I couldn't deal with all this waiting. Time was running out. Not even Lex could help out right away. He himself had to get his men to "work on it". Maybe that was just wrong of me to assume Lex would automatically be able to solve all of my problems in the blink of an eye. But I was getting nowhere fast.

"A-HA!" Chloe exclaimed.

I ran to Chloe's Side and bent my head next to hers. "What! What do you have?"

"Look. Here it is. Alexa's file. She…..escaped…" Chloe turned her head to look at me, curiosity shining in her eyes. "How did you know Clark?"

I opened and closed my mouth once before answering her. "Chloe, it wasn't rocket science. Alexa just tried to attack us and we JUST put her away. I mean it was the most logical solution."

Chloe stared at me for a couple of seconds more, her eyes searching mine trying to deem any answers from them. Eventually she just nodded her head. "Right. Makes sense. But now what? I mean we don't know where she is or where she might have………."

_CLARK! HELP ME!…………..Please………………_

My head whipped around at the sound of the voice and I looked behind me expecting to see Lana standing right next to me.

"Lana!" I gasped out.

Chloe stopped in mid-sentence and gave me a bewildered look. "Clark? Are you okay? Maybe you should sit down." Chloe reached for my arm but I quickly pulled it away. My whole body turned in a circle looking around me.

"No! I just heard…..I mean……I could've sworn……." Chloe's expression turned from one of bewilderment to concern. Pete was looking at me with an unreadable look trying to understand what was happening without voicing anything that might reveal too much.

Pete stood up and successfully grabbed my arm. "Come on Clark lets go get some air."

_Nooooo! CLARK!_

There it was again! Lana's unmistakable voice cutting through the air. "Don't you guys hear that?" My eyes were roving all over the room as I brushed off Pete's hand and made my way around as if looking for something. I must have looked absolutely insane. But I know what I heard.

"Clark, what are you talking about? Hear what?" Chloe stood up and followed me without trying to touch me. "Clark why don't you sit down?" She repeated.

I shook my head violently and backed away from her. "I'll…..i'll be back. Pete's right. I need some fresh air."

"Clark wait!" Chloe yelled out but I was already out the door super speeding down the hallway.

* * *

Somehow I had found my way to the field that Lana and I had occupied earlier when we had our little, um, tryst. I don't know what possessed me to go there but here I was. I plopped down against the oak tree and lay my head in my hands.

So many questions and no answers……………

I know I heard Lana. I know I heard her scream. I also knew that every time I thought about it my heart plummeted to my ankles and I thought I was going to sob like a baby right there out of pure frustration.

I took a deep breath and tried to get a hold of myself. I thought back to the events that had occurred yesterday and today and tried to make sense of why I had heard Lana scream. Lana and I had a link. I know that much. There were times while we were making love that I could hear her thoughts and vice versa. All this time I thought it was only during sex that it could happen. My mother didn't give us much information about our mind reading capabilities, only that it may or may not remain. What if it came out during anything dealing with extreme emotion? Which meant Lana was probably terrified. That thought alone was enough to make me see red. I stood up and ran my hands threw my hair in frustration and anger.

Lana was in trouble and I didn't know what the hell to do about it. With all my powers I couldn't even save her. All these gifts I had were nothing but a curse! What good were they if I couldn't use them to save the one person in the world whom I wanted to spend the rest of my days with?

White hot anger poured through me and I whirled around and punched the nearest branch right off that damn oak tree sending it flying through the field. Almost immediately a vision of Lana lying on a floor with her hands, feet and mouth duct taped assaulted my senses. Immediately my anger died down and I caught a glimpse of some sort of worktable with what looked to be locks next to her before it faded away.

Dammit! NO! I grabbed the air in front of me as if trying to stop the image from fading away.

I paced in front of the oak tree trying to gain back some sense of sanity. If I did it before, I could do it again. Slowly, taking deep breaths, I slid back onto the grass and leaned against the oak tree once again. I let my eyes slide close and focused all of my anger and all of the emotions that were swimming inside of me while repeating Lana's name over and over again in my head.

A fuzzy image started to appear and I felt my heart leap but continued to hold the emotion in check. Slowly, the image began to come into focus and I could see her more clearly. God, she looked scared. All alone……..

_Lana. _

All of a sudden her head snapped up and around, looking for something.

_I think she heard me. _

Lana's eyes were furrowed in confusion. And I heard an unmistakable i _"What the-." /i _Only, her mouth wasn't moving due to the duct tape. It was in her mind. I could her hear her thoughts.

My heart pounded in my chest.

_Lana? Lana can you hear me?_

Lana's head whipped around once again. _"Clark?" _

_Lana. Lana listen to me. Close your eyes. Concentrate. _

Lana shook her head and tipped it slightly to the side as if trying to hear me. I clenched my fists in frustration and took a deep breath before trying again. Practically yelling at her.

_CLOSE YOUR EYES. CONCENTRATE. _

Lana jumped as if slapped. She had heard me loud and clear. Her eyes quickly slid shut and squeezed as she tried her best to follow my directions. As her breathing deepened slightly I felt something, a strange kind of connection, almost like a tether line on two small boats attached together in a storm trying their hardest not to get separated. The image of Lana began to get clearer and I could see every last detail of her face down to every last eyelash.

_Lana, can you hear me?_

* * *

End of Chapter Thirty-Two 


	33. Chapter ThirtyThree

_Lana POV _

As my mind screamed out Clarks name, Alexa roughly threw my body against the wall. I gasped out as the breath was knocked out of me. I dazedly watched as Alexa took out the duct tape she had rummaged for on top of the workbench.

I struggled to get to my feet once again only to have Alexa bang my head against the wall behind me.

"No! Stop!" I yelled.

Quickly, she ripped off a piece of duct tape and placed it over my mouth making sure to drag her hand across it to insure that it couldn't be removed. She lightly slapped my cheek and grabbed my face in her hand, squeezing painfully. Her eyes danced maniacally as she spoke, "If whoever is up there heard you, I will have no choice but to kill them just like I plan on killing you. Then, my little princess, their death will be on your head and you will die knowing that it's your fault they are no longer alive."

The knocking upstairs started to turn into banging.

Alexa's eyes lifted to the ceiling above her head once before bringing them back to me. "Hmmm, looks like they may have heard you after all."

_Nooooo! CLARK_

"Be right back princess. You may have a little company." With that, Alexa turned on her heel and walked toward the staircase where she placed her hand on the wooden banister and purposefully strode up the stairs.

I darted my eyes frantically back and forth trying to find something, anything to help me. Upstairs a muffled conversation began and I prayed that it was a door to door salesman trying to sell the psycho bitch a vacuum cleaner. I strained my ears in the direction of the staircase and made out a couple of words of the conversation.

"Rex…...not here…. back later." Alexa's voice was husky as she tried to sweet talk whomever it was out of the upstairs area.

"……really need this briefcase opened………lock broke……." A male voice filtered through the air with urgency. It seemed as if he didn't hear me after all, he just needed some help with…his….lock?

_Wait a minute…didn't I hear Alexa say Rex? And that guy mentioned a lock_

My eyes widened in recognition as I realized I had never even left Smallville. I was in the basement of Rex's locksmith shop. Not even two blocks away from the Talon. I let my head bang against the wall behind me as I took in the fact that I was so very close to salvation but so very far. I let one small tear slide down my face at the utter hopelessness of my situation.

_Lana. _

My head snapped up at the sound of my name being whispered in my ear. The voice was unmistakablyClarks. I looked around the room trying to figure out where the hell the voice came from when I heard it again.

_….I….heard…. _

_"What the-." _I thought to myself.

_……….hear me... _

It couldn't be, could it?_ "Clark?" _

_Lana….. _

His voice was getting even fainter and it was beginning to sound as muffled as the conversation upstairs. I shook my head trying to get the voice to be clearer.

_CLOSE YOUR EYES. CONCENTRATE. _

I jumped at the abrupt difference in volume and immediately obeyed Clark's demand.I slammed my eyes shut and concentrated on an image of Clark I put in my head. Immediately, I felt something. Some kind of a pull………..and then there he was, leaning against the oak tree we had just visited earlier today. It seemed like a lifetime ago…

Lana, can you hear me?

_"Clark? Oh my god! Clark! How are you doing this?" _

_I don't think its just me. It's the both of us. But I'll explain later. Are you okay? Do you know where you are? Does Alexa have you?_

He was firing his questions in quick succession and it was hard to keep up.

_"I think I'm in Rex's locksimth shop" _

_Rex's Locksmith shop? You mean the one in downtown Smallville?_

_"Yes!" _

_Where's Alexa? I don't see her. _

As Clark voiced the question, I heard footsteps leading to what must be the front door. Her voice cut through the air, "Sorry I couldn't have been more help to you sir." I didn't wait to hear the man's answer.

_Alexa's upstairs but she's threatening to kill me Clark. Please you have to hurry! She'll be back down here any second!" _

_Shit! I'll be there soon. Try to hold on. Please Lana. I love you. _

I felt more tears sliding down my cheeks partly in relief and partly in fear of what was going to happen if Clark didn't get here in time.

_"I love you too Clark. Please hurry." _

Instantly, I felt the connection break and I opened my eyes. The door to the basement opened and Alexa's feet appeared at the top of the staircase and she started to descend. I had no idea how fast Clark could get here but he had better get here fast.

"Lucky you Lana. You'll die with a clear conscience. That man upstairs was only worried about himself, just like most men are." Alexa let a smirk form on her face. "All men that is, except my Clark."

I narrowed my eyes at her in anger_. Bitch._

Alexa laughed out loud as her mind invaded mine. "Is that all you got princess?" The laughter and mirth quickly faded from her face. "Oh yeah. That's right. I forgot you're all tied up with no place to go. You're mine to play with." She knelt in front of me and leaned in so close I could feel her breath against my chin. She grabbed at my hair and tugged hard enough to send unwanted tears to my eyes. "Are you ready to play princess?" She whispered.

Out of nowhere, a loud CRACK interrupted Alexa. Alexa stood up to face the source of the sound but before she could say a word, the wooden banister from the staircase was flying toward her and slapped her chest hard. She flew into one of the workbenches behind her and landed with a hard thud. She was dazed but not unconscious.

Quicker than my eyes could see, Clark's face appeared in front of me. His handsome features etched in concern. "Lana, are you okay? Did she hurt you?"

Quickly, he broke open the duct tape at my feet. Behind him, I could see Alexa shaking her head and trying to get up. I started to scream into the duct tape still occupying my mouth. Clark gave me a confused look before he reached for the duct tape at my mouth. "What's wrong?" He asked. Slowly, too slowly, he ripped off the duct tape.

"Behind you!" I yelled too late. Clark turned around and looked directly into Alexa eyes. She had gotten up from her place across the room and ran at us and knelt on the floor so she could grab Clark's face in her hands.

"Well, hello there baby. Looks like we're going to have our reconciliation celebration a little early." Alexa said without a smile. Clark's eyes started to glaze over and I saw him trying to fight off Alexa's power. The Kryptonite in her system was weakening him too fast. I started to roll over but Alexa grabbed my head and looked directly into my eyes. "SIT DOWN." She commanded.

As I struggled to disobey her I felt my body roll back into a sitting position. Alexa's mind kept her hold on me as she stood up and forced Clark to walk backwards toward the worktable that she had gotten thrown on. "Why don't we show the little princess over there what a good time you and I can have." I helplessly watched as she tried to get Clark to open his mind to her. Clark was mentally trying to kick Alexa out of his head and re-gain control but it wasn't working as well as it should have been. He was getting weaker and I could see him trying to force his legs to stay standing. His eyes were glazing over more and more as sweat started to slide over his forehead.

Frustrated with her inability to get as deep into Clarks mind as she wanted, Alexa huffed, "Well, Clark, looks like I'm going to have to try something different." Alexa grabbed Clark's neck to her and kissed him full on the lips forcing his mouth to open with her tongue. She caressed his body through his t-shirt and started to slide her hand down the front of his jeans.

Flaming bursts of anger coursed through me and I felt a strange energy course through my body towards my hands. Alexa's hold over me vanished and I felt my will come back to me. With my hands still duct taped behind my back I rolled onto my knees and stood up. "Get off of him, you bitch!"

Alexa slowly let her lips slide off of Clarks. It didn't seem to faze her to see that she no longer had a hold over me. She turned her head slightly towards mine and let her tongue run across Clarks bottom lip. "And what, pray tell, are you going to do if I don't?"

Alexa's blatant taunt was enough to send my anger onto a whole other level. My eyes burned with fury as my hands shook with some kind of force. Before I knew what was happening I ripped my hands apart and raised them both towards Alexa. A blue force shot through my hands and hit Alexa full on causing her to soar through the air and into the concrete staircase with a sickening thud leaving her unconscious or dead. I wasn't sure which. I glanced down at my hands but as quickly as the energy had come it was gone. But I could still feel traces of it there. Waiting.

"Lana?" Clark said softly. I lifted my head to see Clark looking at me with curiosity. "Are you….are you okay?"

I nodded my head and made my way toward Clark. "Yeah. Yeah, I think so." I reached Clark and helped him stand a little. Not that I really needed to. He was regaining his strength with each passing second.

Clark regarded me with open admiration. "What was that?"

I looked away for a second. "I'm not sure." I glanced behind me and regarded Alexa's still form. "Call the sheriff Clark. Tell her we have Alexa in custody….again."

* * *

End of Chapter Thirty-Three 


End file.
